Oportunidades
by lovatcforlife
Summary: Mitchie é uma garota doce e guerreira que luta para conseguir alcançar seus objetivos, durante sua jornada ela enfrentará muitos obstáculos. Alex é uma garota rica e mimada que não se importa com ninguém apenas ela mesma. O que acontece quando esses dois mundos se encontram?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Estava no Central Park, cantando e tocando meu violão, esta tem sido minha rotina desde que eu tinha 9 anos, hoje eu tenho 13 e este foi o único modo que encontrei para ganhar um pouco de dinheiro para poder comer, eu tentei arrumar um emprego, mas ninguém está disposto a empregar uma garota que além de ter 13 é morada de rua, isso não ficaria bem para imagem.

Eu moro nas ruas de Nova York desde que eu tinha 8 anos, foi um ano depois de perder minha mãe, ela vinha lutando contra um câncer fazia muito tempo, eu não me lembro direito porque eu era muito pequena. Nós éramos uma família feliz, não tínhamos luxo nem nada, mas eu me lembro de como éramos felizes. Tudo começou a desmoronar quando minha mãe morreu, meu pai amava muito mamãe, então ele não conseguiu suportar a perda. Ele perdeu o emprego, começou beber muito, não pagava as contas, até que um dia nós fomos despejados da nossa casa e passamos a morar na rua. Meu pai ficou comigo durante um ano, em uma noite ele me disse que iria procurar comida para nós e nunca mais apareceu, não sei o que aconteceu com ele, não sei se ele ainda está vivo. Eu fiquei tão assusta de estar sozinha, mas para minha sorte John um outro morador de rua que tinha a faixa de idade do meu pai, meio que me adotou, ele tocava violão, foi ele quem me ensinou. John morreu ano passado, porque um filhinho de papai resolveu que era legal andar em alta velocidade, John foi atingido na calçada, nunca encontraram o desgraçado que fez isso ou não fizeram questão de procurar porque era irrelevante, ele era só um morador de rua para eles, para mim ele era como um pai. Depois de sua morte eu herdei o violão dele e passei a tocar eu não sabia que isso me daria alguns trocados, desde então eu venho fazendo isso para conseguir me manter, as vezes, eu consigo dinheiro suficiente para almoçar, outras vezes, ou eu preciso pedir ou esperar até o dia seguinte e ver se tenho sorte de conseguir uma grana.

Meu maior sonho hoje é ir para escola, eu me considero uma garota inteligente, apesar de não ter estudo, eu me esforço bastante, eu leio livros que as pessoas não querem mais, eu consigo resolver uma conta apenas de ver exemplos, pelo menos eu tinha um dom, eu quero fazer grandes coisas ainda eu só precisava de oportunidades.

- Sua voz é maravilhosa querida – uma Senhora falou enquanto colocava 10 dólares no case do violão.

- Obrigada – falei com um sorriso.

- Às vezes eu gosto de vir aqui para te ver tocar, mas nunca tive oportunidade de falar o quão doce é sua voz e quanta calma ela pode trazer para mim.

- Uau, obrigada isso significa muito pra mim.

- Qual seu nome criança?

- Michelle.

- Onde estão seus pais?

- Eu não tenho – falei em um tom triste.

- Não? – balancei a cabeça – E você mora com quem?

- Hum! – estava um pouco desconfortável com todo o questionamento

- Você tem uma casa, certo?

- Eu moro aqui – respondi abrindo os braços para abranger o parque.

- Você não tem ninguém para cuidar de você?

- Não, minha mãe morreu quando eu era nova e meu pai desapareceu, eles eram filhos únicos, então acho que estou sozinha mesmo – um sorriso triste apareceu em meus lábios.

- Todo o dinheiro que você ganha é através disso? – ela falou apontando para meu violão.

- Sim, eu tentei um emprego, mas ninguém parece se importar o suficiente, eu preciso ficar um pouco mais velha para ver se consigo trabalhar pelo menos em uma lanchonete ou varrer a rua, tanto faz.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- 13 anos – ela parou pensativa

- Ok. Vou te fazer uma proposta – falou olhando para mim – Eu quero que você trabalhe para mim, eu tenho uma casa grande e seu trabalho seria limpar a piscina manter o quintal e o jardim limpo e quando alguém da casa precisar, você teria que ajudar também. O que você me diz?

- É claro que eu aceito, muito obrigada – falei muito animada fazendo ela rir – Mas porque a Senhora está fazendo isso por mim, você nem me conhece.

- Porque eu sinto que você é uma boa pessoa Michelle, e eu quero ajudar – meus olhos começaram ficar molhados e ela percebeu – Não chore criança.

- Obrigada – falei com a voz embargada.

- Tem mais uma coisa – olhei para ela curiosa – Você não vai morar na rua mais, tem uma casa dentro das minhas dependências afastada da casa principal e ninguém usa, ela é pequena mas acho que vai servir para você, todos falam que eu preciso demolir mas ela tem um valor sentimental pra mim e finalmente ela terá utilidade novamente – quando ela terminou de falar eu não agüentei mais e deixei as lágrimas transbordarem pelo meu rosto.

- Eu vou te compensar por isso, eu prometo, a Senhora não vai se arrepender – tentei enxugar as lágrimas, mas quanto mais eu tentava, mais elas caiam.

- Estou feliz em ajudar – ela sorriu – Vamos, meu motorista está esperando na entrada do parque, eu espero você pegar suas coisas.

- Tudo o que eu tenho está aqui – falei um pouco constrangida.

- Ok, então vamos lá – peguei minhas coisas, coloquei meu violão no estojo e a segui – Tem mais uma coisa, agora que você vai morar no meu quintal, seu trabalho vai envolver você cantar e tocar para mim com freqüência - ela disse sorrindo para mim.

- Eu faço isso de graça com todo o prazer – falei sorrindo – Desculpe, eu fui muito rude, mas qual o nome da Senhora?

- Marta – falou sorrindo.

- Ok. Desculpe Sra. Marta, é que eu fiquei tão empolgada e emocionada que eu me esqueci de perguntar antes.

- Não tem problema criança.

Ela me levou até o carro, e deixem me dizer QUE CARRO, eu estava com vergonha de me sentar naquele banco, porque eu sabia que estava suja, mas Sra. Marta me disse que não tinha problema. Trevor o motorista nos levou até sua casa. Eu não conseguia ficar com a boca fechada, era uma mansão, eu já tinha visto casas assim na televisão quando era criança eu nunca imaginaria que eu um dia entraria em uma.

- Tudo bem? – Sra. Marta perguntou depois que viu minha expressão.

- Sim – ela sorriu.

- Estamos aqui, venha vou pedir para alguém te mostrar a residência.

- Vovó, onde a Senhora esteve? eu estava preocupada – veio uma garota loira, alta e magra e muito bonita também.

- Eu estava apenas dando uma volta Gigi.

- A Senhora não levou o celular de novo – neste momento ela percebeu minha presença – Quem é essa garota Vovó?

- Esta é Michelle, ela vai trabalhar conosco a partir de hoje e ela estará ocupando a casa do jardim também.

- A Senhora está falando sério, onde a Senhora a encontrou em algum lixão ou algo do tipo.

- Não seja rude Gertrudes.

- Por favor, já pedi para não me chamar desse nome – a garota arrogante falou trancando os dentes.

- Já falei para você não ser rude com as pessoas e mesmo assim você não escuta. Espero que você trate Michelle com educação porque você vai vê-la muito a partir de hoje – Sra. Marta foi se afastando – Michelle espera aqui um pouco que alguém virá para te apresentar tudo. Certo? – assenti e ela se afastou me deixando com a loira.

- Eu não te conheço e já não gosto de você, então não espere que eu seja educada com você – falou olhando com desprezo pra mim – Só minha Vó mesmo para trazer lixo para dentro de casa – ela me deu mais uma olhada e depois se afastou.

Eu tentei não me abalar muito com isso, afinal, eu estava acostumada com pessoas sendo rude comigo o tempo todo, não vou dizer que não me importo porque isso machuca bastante.

- Você deve ser Michelle, certo? – uma mulher me perguntou. Ao lado dela tinha um rapaz.

- Sim.

- Eu sou Miranda, e este é Cris. Sra. Marta pediu para te entregar isso – falou me entregando uma muda de roupa – Nós vamos te levar para onde você vai ficar a partir de hoje. Você toma uma banho e depois vamos te levar ao redor enquanto falamos algumas de suas obrigações tudo bem.

- Sim.

- Você não gosta de falar muito não é? – o rapaz Cris me questionou.

- É só porque não conheço vocês ainda, eu sou um pouco tímida, só me dê alguns dias – não estava querendo ser rude com ninguém, eu só estava um pouco aterrorizada ainda por tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Não se preocupe – Miranda falou.

Fiquei muito emocionada quando entrei em minha nova casa, Sra. Marta disse que era pequena mas para mim era enorme. Ela tinha uma cozinha, quarto e banheiro, já tinha moveis de muito bom gosto.

Tomei banho e coloquei a roupa macia que fazia anos que não vestia algo tão confortável. Sai do quarto para encontrar os dois na cozinha me esperando.

- Vamos lá? – Cris falou.

- Vamos.

Demorei muito para conhecer a mansão, era enorme. Tinha quadras, piscina e casa da piscina, um jardim gigante, salão de jogos. Dentro da casa havia a cozinha, sala de jantar, sala de estar, biblioteca e muitos quartos. Quando eu vi a quantidade de empregados que havia na mansão eu tinha achado exagerado, claro eu guardei isso pra mim, mas depois que eu olhei tudo, a sensação era que todas estas pessoas não davam conta de tudo isso.

- Então o que você achou Michelle? – Miranda perguntou.

- Enorme, mas estou muito animada em trabalhar aqui, e com vocês – os dois sorriram.

* * *

Havia se passado um mês desde que comecei trabalhar aqui, no começo foi difícil, porque nunca tive um emprego de verdade, mas agora já estou familiarizada com tudo. Eu toco bastante para Sra. Marta, ela diz que sempre que está estressada ela precisava me ouvir para conseguir se acalmar um pouco, eu me sentia lisonjeada por causar esse efeito nela, tínhamos feito meio que um acordo, já que ela não me pagava para tocar, eu podia pegar qualquer livro na biblioteca, eu adorava ler e aprender. Sra. Marta já disse que ano que vem eu vou para escola, estou estudando muito, porque eu quero muito passar na prova, é uma avaliação que vou precisar fazer para saber meu nível escolar, eu quero muito estar no mesmo período que as pessoas da minha idade estão, por isso que estou me dedicando tanto.

Infelizmente Gigi continuava me assediando, eu sinceramente não tinha idéia o que eu tinha feito para ela me odiar tanto, os outros empregados diziam que ela era uma cadela mesmo, infelizmente pra mim, não era apenas Gigi que me odiava, mas a mãe dela também, Jéssica fazia questão de me chamar para tudo, eu já passei por muita coisa na minha vida e não será essas duas que vão me impedir de continuar.

- Como estão os estudos? – Miranda me perguntou, ela tinha 19 anos, tinha acabado seus estudos ano passado, ela tem me ajudado muito – Preparada?

- Tudo bem. E acho que sim – meu exame seria mês que vem.

- Se precisar de ajuda é só me chamar tudo bem?

- Ok. Obrigada – sorri para ela – Você tem me ajudado muito.

- Amigos são para essas coisas.

- Michelle, eu preciso de você agora – Jéssica me gritou.

- Essa cadela não te deixa em paz.

- Droga, estou na minha pausa, será que é tão importante que outra pessoa não poderia fazer.

- Mitchie, você sabe que ela só quer te irritar – Miranda tinha colocado esse apelido um par de semanas atrás, eu gostava, ela e Cris me chamavam assim e Sra. Marta também, uma vez ela ouviu Cris me chamando e achou legal e desde então ela só me chama de Mitchie se fosse outra pessoa como Gigi ou Jéssica eu ficaria irritada, mas Sra. Marta era autorizada.

- Michelle, é para hoje – ela colocou as mãos na cintura olhando pra mim.

- Já estou indo Senhora.

- Mitchie, é só você dizer que está em sua pausa.

- E agüentar o estresse dela depois? Não, obrigada – fui até onde ela estava me esperando – Como posso ajudar?

- Eu preciso que você troque os lençóis da minha cama.

- Tudo bem, algo mais? – não acredito que ela fez esse escândalo todo por causa de um lençol que nem é minha obrigação.

- Não isso é tudo, mas esteja por perto que eu posso precisar de você ainda – falou com desdém indo em direção a piscina.

- Então, o que ela queria?

- Pediu para eu trocar o lençol do quarto

- Que Vadia louca – eu me encolhi em suas palavras – Desculpa eu sei que você odeia palavrão, mas quando se trata dessas duas eu não consigo me controlar. Eu não entendo como Sra. Marta que é tão doce pode ter uma cobra de filha e depois um cobra de neta.

- Não é! Eu sempre me pergunto isso – nós rimos – Deixa eu ir antes que ela comece gritar comigo de novo.

- Ok, vamos assistir a um filme hoje na sua casa?

- Tudo bem, você traz a pipoca.

- Combinado.

Subi para o quarto da megera para trocar as roupas de cama, não foi surpresa nenhuma para mim, quando cheguei lá e os lençóis estavam perfeitamente limpos e passados, mas eu os troquei mesmo assim, eu não queria confusão.

Quando a noite chegou e depois que terminei de fazer tudo o que me foi solicitado, eu entrei em minha casa, tomei um banho e esperei Miranda chegar, ela não morava na mansão como eu. Me levantei da minha cama depois que escutei algumas batidas na porta.

- Hey, pronta para diversão? – ela falou com o saco de pipoca e alguns dvds na mão.

- Prontíssima – ela colocou o dvd. Não conseguimos assistir mais que um filme, adormecemos logo quando acabou o primeiro, estávamos muito cansadas do dia que tivemos hoje.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Havia chegado o dia do meu teste, eu estaria fazendo uma prova para conseguir bolsa para estudar em uma conceituada escola particular, eu precisava ser a melhor porque além de ser candidata a bolsa eu precisava mostrar meu nível de conhecimento para não ficar atrasada em relação aos alunos da minha idade. Meus nervos estavam conseguindo o melhor de mim, eu nunca estive em uma escola antes, estava completamente apavorada.

Estava em uma sala com mais um monte de adolescentes e pais.

- Boa tarde pessoal, meu nome é Sr. Laritate, eu sou o diretor dessa escola, vocês todos vieram com interesse nas bolsas de estudo que esta instituição oferece. Nós temos apenas algumas disponíveis, será aplicada uma única prova, e os alunos que conseguirem as notas mais altas, a escola estará entrando em contato. Como vocês são muitos, estaremos dividindo em duas salas para aplicação. Vocês terão duas horas. Todos entenderam? – ouve um coro de sim – Ótimo. Os primeiros nomes que eu chamar irão se dirigir a sala com a Sra. Preston e os demais irão com o Sr. Dempsey – Sr. Laritate foi falando os nomes e cada criança se dirigiu ao seu professor designado, sobrando apenas eu – Você deve ser Michelle Torres, certo?

- Sim.

- Sra. Marta me falou ótimas coisas sobre você, como você está aqui não só por causa da bolsa mas também para a prova de nível, eu estarei aplicando essas duas avaliações.

- Ok.

- Me acompanhe até meu gabinete – eu o segui até sua sala – Você terá apenas uma hora a mais que os demais alunos, para fazer as duas avaliações, então sugiro que esteja bastante concentrada.

- Eu estou Senhor.

- Ótimo, você pode se sentar naquela mesa – me sentei e logo em seguida Sr. Laritate me entregou a prova – Esta é a avaliação para sabermos seu nível, assim que terminar te entregarei a avaliação da bolsa, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem – comecei fazer a prova, eu achei tão fácil que comecei questionar se havia um monte de pegadinha na prova. Assim que terminei a primeira avaliação, já comecei a segunda que era muito importante, se eu não conseguisse entrar aqui teria que procurar uma escola publica mesmo, não que eu me importasse, mas eu queria conseguir estudar aqui para deixar a Sra. Marta orgulhosa, ela acreditava tanto no meu potencial que eu não queria desapontar. A segunda avaliação estava bem mais difícil do que a primeira, mas mesmo assim consegui responder todas as questões antes do meu tempo acabar.

- Nós entraremos em contato com você Srta. Torres – Sr. Laritate falou quando eu entreguei minha avaliação.

- Ok. Obrigada pela oportunidade...mas quando exatamente eu vou ficar sabendo se eu consegui a bolsa ou não?

- Três dias.

- Ok. Obrigada novamente, fico esperando por seu telefonema.

Assim que sai do prédio Cristian estava me esperando juntamente com Miranda, meus dois melhores amigos.

- Hey Cris, Mi.

- Como foi? Você acha que conseguiu? Estava muito difícil? Será que você conseguiu responder a todas as questões? – Cris perguntou sem me dar chance para responder nenhuma das perguntas.

- Ok. Qual resposta você quer que eu responda primeiro? – falei em tom de deboche.

- Argh. Que tal todas, vamos estou morrendo de curiosidade.

- Ok. Eu acho que fui bem, a prova para saber meu nível estava muito fácil, então acho que vou ser capaz de ficar no mesmo nível das pessoas da minha idade – os dois me abraçaram apertado me fazendo rir – Já a avaliação da bolsa eu achei um pouco difícil, mas acho que mesmo se eu não conseguir os 100% que eu queria. Eu vou ser capaz de pegar um bom desconto.

- Que ótimo amiga, a prova devia tá foda mesmo pra você que é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço falar isso, devia estar em nível de faculdade – Miranda falou.

- Obrigada, mas não exagera, e quantas vezes vou ter que pedir para você parar de xingar?

- Desculpa força do habito.

- Ok. Como você conseguiu pegar o carro sem estar trabalhando? E porque vocês dois estão aqui?

- Eu estou trabalhando, sai para comprar um remédio para megera filha, ela só não precisa saber que eu vim aqui primeiro – Cris falou com um sorriso.

- Você sabe que ela vai questionar do porque você demorar tanto certo?

- Tive que rodar em um monte de farmácia para encontrar seu remédio Srta. Cadela, mas eu finalmente encontrei – Cris falou com se estivesse falando com Gigi, fazendo eu e Miranda rir alto.

- Eu estou de folga, então pedi Cris para me pegar, nós queríamos estar aqui para te dar um apoio moral – Miranda falou.

- Obrigada, vocês são os melhores amigos que alguém poderia pedir – falei abraçando os dois – Eu amo vocês dois.

- A gente também te ama, mas agora vamos antes que a fedelha comece me ligar dando piti.

- Vamos.

Jogamos conversa fora no caminho para casa. Cris deixou Miranda em sua casa e continuamos nosso caminho.

- Quando você vai saber a resposta? – ele me perguntou assim que estacionou na garagem da mansão.

- Três dias, estou animada para estudar – falei sorrindo pra ele.

- Que bom que pelo menos uma pessoa neste mundo gosta de estudar, ainda bem que não preciso me preocupar com isso mais – Cris tem 20 anos um ano mais velho que Miranda.

- Você tem que se preocupar com isso sim, e a faculdade você não pretende fazer nunca?

- Não. Eu odeio estudar e estou confortável desse jeito.

- Como você pretende cuidar de Miranda se você não quer se aprimorar para conseguir um emprego melhor – sim ele era apaixonado por ela mas tinha medo de falar, mas ela também gostava dele, eles eram um pouco estúpidos que ainda não perceberam, mas eu já estou trabalhando nisso.

- Você pode falar isso baixo, alguém pode escutar – falou olhando para todos os lados se certificando que ninguém escutou – Eu ganho bem trabalhando aqui Mitchie e eu gosto do que eu faço, eu não tenho a mesma ambição que você tem, eu gostaria de ter só que não é para mim entende. Eu sei que você vai longe e isso já me deixa feliz, então agora pare de falar para eu ir estudar senão vou deixar de ser seu amigo – falou em um tom falso de seriedade.

- Ok, não falo mais, eu só quero o melhor pra você também.

- Eu agradeço isso, mas eu estou legal tudo bem?

- Tudo bem – estamos caminhando para a casa principal, nós nem tínhamos chegado a porta e ouvimos aquela voz desagradável que fazia parte dos meus pesadelos.

- Cristian que inferno, onde você foi comprar este maldito remédio? Na Sibéria? – Gigi perguntou só me notando depois – Você demorou tudo isso para ir busca-la? O que é isso agora? – ela estava furiosa.

- Não Srta. Gigi, não achei seu medicamento nas farmácias próximas daqui, então tive que ir mais longe, eu apenas encontrei Michelle no caminho e dei uma carona – ela ficou olhando para nós decidindo se acreditava ou não.

- Que seja, onde está o que eu te pedi – Cris entregou o pacote e ela saiu sem olhar para trás.

- De nada Cadela – Cris falou baixinho me fazendo rir – Sério eu acho que essa menina nunca aprendeu a palavra obrigada.

- É...não sei porque ela me odeia tanto, quer dizer, ela odeia todo mundo mas me sinto até especial – ele riu.

- Você tem sorte que não vai estudar na mesma escola que ela.

- Nem me fala – nós rimos de novo. Gigi estudava na melhor escola particular de Nova York ela já estava no ultimo ano, então se eu tiver sorte o próximo ano ela estará na faculdade e eu não a veria com tanta freqüência.

* * *

Havia se passado quatro dias desde que eu fiz minha avaliação, eu não tinha recebido nenhuma ligação ainda, estava desanimada, ele tinha falado três dias, então acho que não consegui nem a bolsa e devo ter ido muito mal no meu teste de conhecimento de nível.

- Mitchie?! Ele já ligou – Miranda compartilhava do meu drama.

- Ainda não

- Não fique desanimada, vai ver que ele não ligou ainda porque era muita gente e muitos testes para corrigir, ele vai ligar.

- Espero que sim – suspirei – Estava tão empolgada mas agora não sei o que pensar, será que eu fui tão mal assim?

- Impossível, desculpe a palavra mas você é a maior nerd que eu já conheci em toda minha vida, e eu conheci bastante acredite – falou sorrindo.

- Não sei se isso é um elogio ou não, mas obrigada.

- Pode considerar um elogio, você é muito inteligente Mitchie, eu ainda não consigo acreditar como você sabe de tantas coisas sem nunca ter estudado apenas através de livros, quer dizer você tem um dom garota – eu sorri.

- Obrigada Miranda, só mesmo você para me animar neste dia horrível – falei enquanto continuava limpando a piscina.

- Mitchie seu celular está tocando – Sra. Marta havia me dado o celular para poder se comunicar comigo sem precisar ficar pedindo para alguém me chamar toda vez que ela precisava de mim. Eu tinha deixado meu telefone em cima de uma das cadeiras da piscina e estava tão envolvida no meu próprio mundo que não escutei tocar.

- Alô – respondi ansiosa.

- _**Michelle Torres?**_ – veio uma voz grossa do outro lado da linha.

- Sim, sou eu.

_**- Aqui é Mendes da escola Waverly High School, você poderia comparecer na escola ainda hoje?**_

- Claro, qual horário?

_**- Estarei aqui até às 5. E traga seus documentos pessoais.**_

- Sim Senhor, estarei ai – ele falou tchau e desligou o telefone

- E ai quem era? – Miranda me perguntou depois que eu não consegui falar nada.

- Era da escola, eles querem que eu vá até lá e leve meus documentos.

- Isso quer dizer?!

- Eu não sei ainda, eu preciso ir até lá para descobrir.

- E o que você está esperando?

- Eu preciso terminar de limpar isso, senão Gigi vai ficar no pé ainda mais – Miranda me olhou e depois começou a olhar para os lados.

- CRIS VENHA ATÉ AQUI – ela gritou machucando meus ouvidos.

- Você poderia ter me avisado que iria berrar desse jeito – Cris venho correndo preocupado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Vocês estão bem?

- Sim estamos bem. Mitchie acabou de receber uma ligação da escola, ela precisa ir até lá mas ela não terminou de limpar a piscina e está preocupada porque você conhece a piranha da nossa chefe. Você pode terminar isso para ela?

- É claro que eu posso, O que você está fazendo aqui ainda?

- Obrigada, vocês dois – falei abraçando os dois e corri para minha casa. Me troquei, peguei meus documentos e me dirigi para a escola. Ela não ficava muito longe de onde morava, eram 10 quadras até a escola era um pouco cansativo ir andando, mas desde que eu estou economizando todo o dinheiro que eu ganho, resolvi caminhar mesmo.

Cheguei na escola me dirigindo a secretaria.

- Oi, Sr. Mendes me ligou pedindo para eu vir até aqui – falei com a moça que estava na mesa.

- Sim. Qual seu nome?

- Michelle Torres – ela ficou olhando uns papeis que estavam em cima de sua mesa.

- Você pode se sentar naquelas cadeiras e aguardar que o Sr. Laritate vai falar com você

- Obrigada – fiquei um pouco surpresa que o diretor da escola vai falar comigo, sentei na cadeira esperando ser chamada.

- Michelle você pode entrar agora – a mesma moça me chamou depois de 15 minutos esperando – Só bater e entrar.

- Ok. Obrigada – me dirigi até a porta, bati e entrei logo em seguida.

- Michelle, sente-se por favor – Sr. Laritate falou enquanto olhava para uns papeis em sua mesa.

- Obrigada.

- Você deve estar se perguntando, ele não disse que seria três dias? Porque estou sentada em sua mesa quatro dias depois? – ele falou tentando imitar minha voz, eu ri para isso porque foi uma imitação ridícula, pelo menos eu espero, porque se eu tiver uma voz assim, vou precisar dar um jeito.

- Não, quer dizer sim, eu estava ansiosa e quando o Senhor não me ligou achei que tinha falhado em ambos os testes.

- Não, não, tinha muitas provas para serem corrigidas por isso levou um dia a mais – ele falou olhando para mim – Você me disse que nunca havia estudado antes?

- Não, eu nunca frequentei uma escola, mas estava sempre lendo e isso me ajudou, eu tenho uma boa memória, então aprendo rápido.

- Eu posso ver – ele estava me dando um olhar curioso que estava me deixando desconfortável – Você obteve a melhor nota de todos que fizeram a prova.

- Sério?! – não consegui conter minha felicidade.

- Sério.

- E o que isso quer dizer, será que eu consegui a bolsa? – falei esperançosa.

- Sim você conseguiu a bolsa, eu vejo que você tem muito potencial Michelle. Sra. Marta me contou sua história, eu estou impressionado de como você conseguiu passar por tudo aquilo sozinha em uma idade tão jovem, e mesmo assim não se desviar para um caminho obscuro.

- Obrigada – falei de cabeça baixa porque estava um pouco envergonhada.

- Nunca baixa a cabeça para isso Michelle, você não tem nada com o que se envergonhar, você é uma guerreira e o mundo precisa de pessoas como você.

- Obrigada Sr. Laritate, significa muito pra mim.

- Não precisa agradecer – ele falou com um sorriso – Vamos ao que interessa certo? Sua avaliação para saber que nível você estava me surpreendeu, você acertou 49 das 50 questões e só errou essa ultima por um numero errado, uma confusão numérica no começo do calculo, mas isso é o de menos, então você estará na mesma grade que as outras crianças de sua idade – meu sorriso cresceu tanto depois de ouvir isso – Quanto a avaliação para bolsa, como eu disse antes você foi o melhor aluno, então a escola vai oferecer a bolsa de 100% para você.

- Sério?! Muito obrigada, o Senhor não vai se arrepender, vou dar o melhor de mim para aprender.

- Eu acredito em você – ele falou sorrindo – Só tem mais uma coisa!

- O que é?

- Eu tenho muitos estudantes que tem problemas para se concentrar e entender a matéria que o professor está explicando, eu posso contar com você para me ajudar com esses alunos dando aulas de reforço? claro você seria paga pelos pais desses alunos.

- Sim o Senhor pode contar comigo, eu só não posso ficar muito tempo porque tenho que trabalhar.

- Não se preocupe, nós vamos conciliar tudo isso, bem vinda ao Waverly High School Michelle, você pode entregar sua documentação para minha secretaria para fazer sua matricula – ele estendeu a mão e eu apertei – Até o próximo ano Michelle.

- Até o próximo ano Senhor. Obrigada mais uma vez, mal posso esperar para estudar aqui – sai da sala e entreguei meus documentos para a moça na recepção, ela fez minha matricula e me deu um papel com todas as regras da escola.

Assim que cheguei em casa fui abordada por duas pessoas frenéticas me questionando sem parar.

- Eu consegui a bolsa de 100% - eles pularam e gritaram e eu não me contive e comecei a pular e gritar com eles.

- Eu sabia que você ia conseguir, como eu disse você é a garota mais inteligente que eu conheci – Miranda falou.

- Na verdade você falou que eu era nerd – ela riu.

- Dá na mesma.

- Se você conseguiu a bolsa de 100% quer disser que você vai entrar na mesma grade que os alunos de sua idade certo? – Cris perguntou.

- Exatamente, eu consegui acertar 49 das 50 questões – falei orgulhosa

- Como eu disse, nerd – Miranda falou rindo.

- Que seja. Obrigada por vocês terem me ajudado tanto, eu não conseguiria se não fosse com o apoio de vocês dois – eles dois me abraçaram.

- Temos que comemorar, que tal sessão de cinema hoje, eu pago – Cris falou.

- Eu topo – concordei.

- Estou dentro – Miranda.

- Ok, quando terminarmos nossas obrigações, nós vamos – concordamos e fomos terminar o resto das tarefas.

**Obrigada pessoal pelos comentários. Acho que vou demorar um pouco mais para postar nesta nova fic porque não tenho capítulos adiantados igual tinha na outra, mas vou tentar não demorar muito para postar novos capítulos. **

**Obs. eu nem sei se existe esse negocio de avaliação de nivel LOL, mas queria Mitchie estudando com pessoas da idade dela por isso coloquei isso.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Estava me arrumando para o primeiro dia de aula, eu estava com medo, nunca havia convivido com pessoas da minha idade, a mais próxima era Gigi, e se todas as outras pessoas dessa idade fossem cruéis igual a ela, eu estava ferrada, meus melhores amigos são seis anos mais velho que eu, e a maioria das pessoas que converso ou conversei tem o dobro da minha idade.

- Vamos Mitchie, você vai se atrasar no seu primeiro dia – Cris me chamou da cozinha, ele fazia questão de me levar no primeiro dia de aula, e eu estava muito grata por isso.

- Já estou indo, estou terminando o cabelo – terminei de fazer um coque no cabelo, peguei meus cadernos e me encontrei com ele na cozinha – Pronto, podemos ir.

A viagem de carro até a escola foi curta, Cristian parou na rua da escola e eu fiquei dentro do carro.

- Hum..., nós chegamos, você já pode descer.

- Eu estou apavorada, olha esse monte de gente – falei ainda olhando pela janela com pânico na voz – E se eles me odiarem e se eu não for capaz de acompanhar a matéria, e se...

- Hey, olhe pra mim – continuei olhando pela janela e vendo toda aquela gente subindo os degraus da escola – Mitchie olhe pra mim – desviei o olhar da janela e olhei para ele – Você vai ficar legal ok, você é inteligente e a garota mais esperta que eu já conheci, eles vão ser idiotas se não gostarem de você, é só ser você mesma, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem, eu posso fazer isso.

- Com certeza você pode, agora sai desse carro antes que eu tenha que te carregar escada acima, e confie em mim, isso não seria uma boa primeira impressão.

- Ok. Eu vou – falei abrindo a porta do carro e saindo logo em seguida – Me deseje sorte.

- Boa sorte Michelle – ele disse sorrindo – Agora vai.

- Ok. Até mais tarde.

- Até – ele acenou e depois saiu. Eu fiquei alguns minutos parada na calçada antes de começar fazer meu caminho para os portões da escola. Eu já sabia onde eram minhas aulas, eu estive aqui ontem para pegar meu horário, então estava indo direto para sala de aula quando esbarrei em alguém, derrubando todo meu material.

- Eu sinto muito, estava distraída e não vi você.

- Então da próxima vez preste mais atenção esquisita – a garota falou com raiva – Você é nova aqui não é? – ela tinha um sorriso assustador no rosto.

- Sim, é meu primeiro dia – ela apenas sorriu para as amigas que estavam com ela, o momento seguinte meu material estava no chão novamente.

- Eu espero que isso não aconteça novamente – suas amigas riram – Bem vinda a escola esquisita – ela se afastou junto com seu bando. Me abaixei para recolher meu material no chão.

- Parece que você não começou bem – uma garota de cabelos castanho e enrolados se abaixou para me ajudar.

- Obrigada – agradeci quando estávamos de pé novamente – É, foi só um acidente, mas ela ficou muito revoltada.

- Ela gosta de fazer isso com as pessoas, principalmente novatos, eu sou Caitlyn – a garota estendeu a mão e eu apertei.

- Michelle, quem é a garota?

- O nome dela é Alex, ela é assim desde que eu me lembro, ela gosta de perturbar todo mundo a sua volta, é só uma patricinha mimada que acha que só porque os pais tem muito dinheiro ela pode fazer o que quiser, ela tem seus fies seguidores, as duas garotas com ela é Miley e Taylor, elas fazem tudo que Alex manda.

- E ninguém nunca fez nada a respeito? – perguntei curiosa.

- As pessoas ou tem medo dela ou a idolatram, então ninguém se importa o suficiente, a não ser as pessoas que ela maltrata.

- Definitivamente, não comecei bem meu primeiro dia de aula – resmunguei.

- Qual aula você tem?

- Inglês.

- Eu também – começamos caminhar para nossa sala – Você veio transferida de qual escola?

- Na verdade é a primeira vez que venho para escola. Eu estudava em casa - não era a mais completa mentira, eu não podia falar para uma garota que acabei de conhecer que eu morava na rua por isso que nunca tinha entrado em uma escola.

- Ensino domestico!. Eu conheço algumas pessoas que estudaram em casa também.

- Isso mesmo – na verdade eu nem sabia que existia isso, mas fiquei grata que ela parou de perguntar.

Me sentei na primeira fileira junto com Caitlyn, fiquei feliz por ter feito pelo menos um amigo no primeiro dia, infelizmente pra mim Alex era da minha turma. Pelo que eu entendi ela era uma causadora de problemas, eu tive todas as aulas com ela, e todos os professores chamaram a atenção dela pelo menos uma vez.

Eu estava tão eufórica por estar aqui, simplesmente não entendo as pessoas que reclamam da escola, é uma lugar onde você aprende tanto e troca conhecimentos, tínhamos que ser gratos por ter um lugar assim eu definitivamente sou.

- Então alguém vem buscar você? – Caitlyn me perguntou enquanto caminhávamos para a saída do prédio.

- Não, vou caminhando mesmo – ela me olhou com uma cara engraçada.

- Não é muito longe?

- Algumas quadras mas eu gosto de andar.

- Ok, minha mãe está me esperando, te vejo amanhã.

- Até amanhã – ela entrou no carro de sua mãe e eu comecei minha caminhada para casa, quando olhei para o lado vi Alex no telefone, eu podia ouvir ela gritando com certeza estava brigando com alguém, ela é uma versão Gigi um pouco mais nova.

- Perdeu alguma coisa no meu rosto, esquisita? – não tinha percebido que continuava olhando para ela, eu desviei meu olhar e continuei caminhar. Não sei porque ela continua me chamando de esquisita, eu sei que não tenho as melhores roupas do mundo, mas só por causa disso eu sou esquisita?

Cheguei em casa coloquei meu material no quarto e fui tomar um banho para me preparar para o dia. Sai vestida para limpar a piscina, eu sempre uso a parte de cima do biquíni com um short curto, faz muito sol e fica mais fácil de trabalhar desse jeito.

- Como foi o primeiro dia? – Miranda chegou e me entregou um copo de suco de laranja.

- Foi incrível, meus professores são demais e eu tenho meu primeiro dever de casa para fazer – falei animada enquanto limpava a piscina.

- Ok. Você deve ser a primeira pessoa do mundo que fica feliz porque tem um dever de casa.

- Estou muito animada Mi. A escola é tão grande e tem tanta gente. Ah e eu fiz uma nova amiga o nome dela é Caitlyn, ela é muito legal nos sentamos perto uma da outra e no almoço ela me fez companhia também.

- Só um amigo.

- É, acho que as pessoas me acham esquisita e nerd, foi o que eu ouvi de algumas, mas Caitlyn parece não se importar com isso.

- As pessoas são idiotas, tirando isso, você se divertiu?

- Sim muito, só teve um incidente mais cedo, mas isso não diminuiu meu humor e animação.

- Espera, que incidente?

- Quando entrei na escola, eu estava um pouco distraída e acabei batendo em uma garota fazendo todo meu material cair. Eu pedi desculpa, mas ela foi bastante rude e cruel, quando eu terminei de recolher todo o material ela fez questão de jogar no chão novamente fazendo todo mundo rir.

- Que inferno, quem essa garota pensa que é.

- Parece que ela é o que chamamos de popular. Caitlyn falou que ela e rude com todos que são de uma classe "inferior" a dela – falei colocando aspas no inferior.

- Piranha – Miranda estava nervosa – Como é o nome da vadia desgraçada, você quer que eu e Cris vamos até lá tirar satisfação com a prostituta?

- Não, obrigada, só iria piorar as coisas, não se preocupe eu vou ficar bem, não vai ser uma Gigi na versão morena que vai me fazer desistir – ela suspirou – E eu ainda agradeceria se você parasse de xingar.

- Desculpe – ela falou rindo.

POV Alex.

Estava muito irritada porque meu motorista se atrasou, eu odeio que as pessoas se atrasem. Enquanto estava falando com ele ao telefone, senti que alguém estava me olhando, eu olhei para o lado e encontrei a garota esquisita de mais cedo.

- Perdeu alguma coisa no meu rosto, esquisita? – ela desviou o olhar e foi embora, eu ficava imaginando será que ela tem um espelho em casa? Quem se veste daquele jeito? Ela tinha o cabelo preso em um coque desajeitado que ninguém mais usa, os óculos era quase do tamanho de seu rosto, não usava nenhuma maquiagem, isso não foi um problema ela tinha uma pele boa, sorte dela, mas suas roupas, parece que foi sua avó que a vestiu, ela tinha uma blusa larga de gola alta e uma saia dos anos 80, só pode, a saia ia um pouco abaixo do seu joelho. Como eu disse esquisita. Eu estava feliz por ter gente nova na escola e ela era a pessoa perfeita, já estava cansada de implicar com as mesmas pessoas ela era sangue novo, hoje não tive muito tempo, mas amanhã vou dar um tratamento especial de boas vindas pra ela.

- Srta. Russo, eu sinto muito pelo atrasado, houve um acidente na rua...

- Cale a boca, eu não quero ouvir suas desculpas, vou falar com meu pai hoje mesmo, acho bom que você comece a procurar por um novo emprego – entrei no carro e bati a porta com toda a força.

Cheguei em casa e fui direto para meu quarto, eu precisava de um banho e trocar essas roupas. Depois de meia hora no chuveiro, me troquei por uma roupa mais leve e fui para o computador, eu tinha dever de casa, mas resolvi deixar para mais tarde. Aquela cadela de Inglês deu um monte de lição de casa, quem faz isso no primeiro dia de aula? Depois de um tempo no meu computador, resolvi tirar um cochilo

- Alex – escutei alguém me chamando e comecei a acordar – Hora do jantar querida – era Rosa, ela trabalha aqui em casa desde que eu era uma recém nascida, ela quem cuidou de mim é a única pessoa nessa casa além dos meus pais, que eu consigo ter uma conversa.

- Minha mãe ou meu pai chegou? – perguntei mas já sabendo a resposta.

- Não querida. Seu pai tem plantão no hospital hoje e sua mãe teve que viajar – meus pais nunca estão em casa é sempre a mesma coisa ou minha mãe está sempre viajando ou ela está no escritório trabalhando, meu pai a mesma coisa ele está sempre no hospital e quando ele não está lá, ele vai para clinica particular que ele tem, resumindo estou sempre sozinha.

- Ok. Você já jantou? – ela acenou negativamente – Você janta comigo? – eu não deixo ninguém ver meu lado vulnerável, só quem conhece é Rosa, eu posso ser uma cadela as vezes é meio que meu escudo, mas eu odeio me sentir sozinha e é isso que eu sinto toda vez que venho para casa.

- Claro, vamos senão vai esfriar – ela me estendeu a mão – Eu vejo que você não fez seu dever de casa ainda – meu material estava em cima da mesa.

- Faço depois do jantar – ela levantou a sobrancelha como se não tivesse acreditando – Eu prometo.

- Tudo bem, vamos lá.

Descemos e Rosa colocou os alimentos na mesa para me servir. Estávamos comendo em um silencio confortável.

- Como foi o primeiro dia de aula? – ela perguntou.

- Foi bom, eu ainda estou na mesma turma que minhas melhores amigas, os professores são um saco como sempre e tem uma garota nova na minha turma.

- Você vai fazer um novo amigo? – eu zombei disso.

- De jeito nenhum, ela é uma nerd esquisita e atrapalhada, ela trombou em mim mais cedo e deixou todo material cair, eu não posso ser relacionada a pessoas assim.

- Alex você não pode ser assim, aposto que você colocou a garota pra baixo, estou certa?

- Rosa tinha um monte de gente em volta eu precisava mostrar pra ela com quem ela estava lidando e eles gostaram do show, mas não fiz nada de mais.

- Sei, você devia dar uma chance as pessoas, elas não vão te abandonar, se você mostrar seu lado sensível. E essa garota deve ter ficado assustada no primeiro dia de aula.

- Ela não ficou. Michelle é tão irritante, tudo o que os professores perguntavam ela respondia, quer dizer, a felicidade dela por estar na escola estava me deixando doente. Eu gosto da escola também, mas meus motivos de gostar com certeza é diferente do dela.

- Quer disser que você sabe o nome dela? – Rosa falou com um sorriso arrogante no rosto.

- Não tinha como não saber, parece que todos os professores amaram aquela esquisita e eles não paravam de chamar o nome dela e cita-la como bom exemplo.

- Talvez ela seja uma boa companhia para você.

- Rosa, eu te amo, mas por favor, vamos parar com esse assunto.

- Ok, mal humorada – ela disse sorrindo, me fazendo sorrir também. Terminamos nosso jantar e eu subi para começar fazer o maldito dever de casa.

.

.

**Obrigada pessoal pelos comentários, vou tentar não demorar muito nas atualizações.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

POV Mitchie

Estava no jardim com meus fones de ouvido, regando as flores, cuidar do jardim era uma das minhas tarefas preferidas me dava tanta paz vir até aqui, claro não fazia nada mais que regar, o trabalho de podar as árvores e outras coisas que eu não pensei que era tão complexa ficava a cargo do jardineiro, eu só ajuda regando mesmo.

- Mitchie – escutei alguém me chamar e tirei os fones do ouvido, era Miranda – Sra. Marta quer ver você.

- Tudo bem – me dirigi até onde Miranda estava parada – Ela disse mais alguma coisa.

- Não, só me pediu para chamar você. Ela está no quarto dela. Se apresse.

Guardei meus fones e coloquei o regador no chão e fui até o quarto da Sra. Marta

- A senhora queria me ver? – falei da porta que já estava aberta.

- Sim. Entre.

- Com licença – entrei no quarto e ela pediu para eu fechar a porta – Algum problema?

- Não. Problema nenhum. Eu te chamei aqui porque não tive tempo de perguntar como está sendo a escola, você está gostando? – havia se passado uma semana desde que eu comecei estudar.

- Sim. Estou gostando muito. É ótimo aprender, é muito mais fácil quando tem alguém habilitado para te ensinar, é bem melhor do que aprender a partir apenas de livros, leva menos tempo – falei sorrindo lembrando de como estava adorando estar na escola.

- Que ótimo. Você já fez muitos amigos?

- Apenas uma. Tem uma garota que não gosta muito de mim, então as pessoas de lá meio que seguem o comando dela, acho que elas têm medo de falar comigo e ser alvo das maldades dela. Caitlyn é a única que parece não se importar – falei lembrando de como Alex tem sido implacável em me perseguir durante toda a semana.

- Se você quiser eu posso ir até a escola e falar com Laritate a respeito disso – ela falou preocupada.

- Não há necessidade, uma hora ela vai se cansar.

- Ela já te machucou?

- Não, são apenas algumas palavras ofensivas, mas não me importo – a verdade é que houve algumas vezes que me empurraram no armário, ou jogavam comida na minha cabeça, raspadinhas no rosto que ardia muito e uma vez uma de suas amigas me deu um soco no estomago porque alguém riu de uma resposta que dei a ela, eu não falei sobre essas coisas com ninguém porque eu não queria preocupá-los, eu esperava muito que ela e sua gangue se cansassem de mim.

- Ok, mas se você precisar me avise tudo bem?

- Tudo bem, obrigada.

- Eu só queria saber sobre a escola mesmo – eu acenei – Você pode vir a noite tocar pra mim, estou realmente sentindo falta disso – ela sorriu.

- Com certeza. Será um prazer – eu estava saindo, mas resolvi pedir uma favor – Sra. Marta eu posso pedir um favor para a Senhora?

- É claro.

- Eu fui ao banco hoje porque eu queria abrir uma poupança pra mim, sabe? Para guardar dinheiro para a faculdade, eu já tenho algum dinheiro guardado em minha casa mas eu queria um lugar seguro para colocar. O gerente falou que eu preciso de um adulto para poder fazer isso – falei um pouco tímida – Será que a Senhora iria comigo quando tivesse algum tempo?

- Nós vamos amanhã, depois que você chegar da escola.

- Obrigada.

- Não precisa agradecer – ela sorriu novamente – Então te encontro mais tarde?

- Com certeza. Até mais tarde – falei saindo de seu quarto me dirigindo até ao jardim novamente para acabar de fazer uma das muitas coisas que tinha para esse dia.

No dia seguinte depois de voltar da escola, fui até o quarto da Sra. Marta ela já estava me esperando. Eu peguei todo o dinheiro que estava guardando durante esse tempo e fomos ao banco. Ela fez o gerente abrir uma conta que eu não poderia mexer até aos 21 ou até que eu entrasse em uma faculdade, ela disse que era mais seguro pra mim, eu poderia apenas colocar dinheiro na conta, nunca tirar, era uma aplicação eu concordei porque meu objetivo era a faculdade então não tinha necessidade de ficar mexendo. Era meu dia de folga então resolvi ficar um pouco no parque. Sra. Marta voltou pra casa porque tinha outras coisas para resolver.

POV Alex

Tinha acabado de chegar da escola, eu adoro estar na escola eu só odeio como realmente odeio estudar, minha parte favorita do dia é quando eu mexo com Michelle, é tão engraçado a cara que ela faz quando jogo alguma coisa nela, ou quando eu pergunto alguma coisa e ela fica gaguejando de medo, é realmente hilário fazia tempo que não me divertida tanto assim. Eu só não gosto muito de violência, quando Miley atingiu ela no estomago, não fiz nada porque não queria chamar atenção dela na frente de todo mundo, mas quando estava apenas nós duas eu falei que não me agradou o modo que ela tratou as coisas. Ela disse que perdeu a cabeça quando ouviu os risos e agiu por impulso, eu sei que as vezes elas pegam um pouco pesado com a garota, empurrando ela no armário ou agindo da forma que Miley agiu. Não cheguei a isso ainda felizmente, eu me contento com os apelidos e a comida, não sabia porque agia assim eu só me sentia mais viva quando humilhava alguém, principalmente se este alguém fosse Michelle, talvez se ela se vestisse melhor e arrumasse aquele cabelo horroroso eu pegaria mais leve ou perderia o interesse com todas as piadas, mas quando eu a via com aqueles panos não conseguia resistir ela era totalmente fora dos padrões de pessoas normais, ela era muito nerd e isso me dava nos nervos. Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos quando meu celular começou tocar.

- Alô! – não me preocupei em olhar o visor.

- _**Filha**_ – minha mãe – _**Estou ligando para avisar que estarei em casa só na próxima**_ _**semana **_– que novidade.

- Ta – falei seca.

_**- Você vai ficar bem?**_

- Sim.

_**- Ok. Te ligo durante a semana. Eu te amo. Tchau.**_

- Tchau – nem me incomodei em dizer o eu te amo de volta. Iria ficar mais uma semana sozinha, porque eu sei que meu pai não se dá mais ao trabalho de avisar se vai estar em casa ou não. Estou acostumada em estar sozinha em casa, pelo menos na escola eu tenho um monte de gente que me admira, é por isso que eu não podia deixar de ser como eu já ouvi algumas pessoas falarem a "cadela rainha" pelo menos eles faziam tudo o que eu mandava, menos duas pessoas. Caitlyn e Michelle é por isso que ela era meu brinquedinho, ela não me obedecia e isso me deixava com raiva. Não sabia muito coisa em relação a ela, Caitlyn eu sei que é filha de advogados e tem uma condição de vida muito boa ela estuda comigo desde criança. Eu sabia que Michelle era bolsista, tipo ela estudava lá de graça, era de se esperar ela é única pessoa que se veste daquele jeito, não ficaria surpresa se suas roupas fosse de alguma doação de igreja.

- ALEX, MILEY ESTÁ AQUI.

- Manda ela subir Rosa – alguns minutos depois a garota loira entra no meu quarto.

- E ai o que você está fazendo?

- Nada de mais, ia começar fazer meu dever de casa, mas estou com muita preguiça.

- Você quer ir até a sorveteria comigo?

- Qualquer coisa para me tirar desse tédio. Só me deixa trocar de blusa – fui até meu closet e peguei uma blusinha branca. Saímos em seguida. Compramos os sorvetes e resolvemos dar um volta no parque.

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo – Miley falou sorrindo.

- O que foi? – ela me apontou pra direção de um banco, eu sorri imediatamente também – O que você acha de se divertir um pouco? – falei enquanto olhava Michelle no banco, lendo algum livro qualquer.

- Eu amo me divertir – falou rindo. Começamos a nos aproximar do banco onde ela estava, ela não percebeu nossa presença, ela estava muito concentrada em seu livro. Nerd.

- Hey Michelle, que agradável encontrar você aqui – ela olhou pra cima encontrando nós duas e revirou os olhos, eu adorava quando ela fazia isso era divertido.

- Oh Michelle, ninguém te deu educação, minha amiga aqui está falando com você – Miley falou provocativa e eu já estava me divertindo com tudo isso.

- O que vocês querem? Vocês não podem me deixar em paz nem quando estamos fora da escola? – ela falou fechando o livro.

- Isso é jeito de falar com suas amigas? – falei fingindo magoa – Isso machuca Michelle.

- Vocês não são minhas amigas. É melhor eu ir para casa – ela falou se levantando e se virando.

- Hey nerd. Nós não acabamos de falar com você – Miley segurou o braço dela.

- O que vocês querem? – ela perguntou mais uma vez.

- Só melhorar sua cara – Miley falou pegando seu sorvete e passando no óculos e rosto dela – Acho que melhorou. O que você acha Alex? – nós duas estávamos rindo muito.

- Um pouco, precisa de mais – peguei meu sorvete e entreguei a Miley que passou mais um pouco no rosto e cabelo de Michelle – Agora está mais apresentável – nós duas continuamos rindo. Michelle se livrou das mãos de Miley e tirou os óculos para poder se limpar.

- Vocês já se divertiram? Eu posso ir embora agora? – ela falou olhando para nós duas, ela tinha uma expressão triste no rosto, mas eu nunca vi Michelle chorar, mesmo quando Miley deu um soco nela, ela ficou com o rosto vermelho e os olhos brilhantes enquanto segurava o estomago com dor, mas ela não derramou uma lágrima.

- O que você acha Alex?

- Ah, não seja estraga prazer Michelle, nós acabamos de chegar – ela ficou me olhando profundamente nos olhos, eu nunca tinha visto um olhar tão intenso igual eu vi através daqueles olhos castanhos.

- Porque você me odeia tanto? O que eu fiz pra você? – ela falou ainda olhando profundamente pra mim.

- Você atravessou meu caminho, não foi algo muito inteligente de você – falei tentando não desviar do olhar penetrante que ela dirigia a mim.

- O que eu posso fazer para você parar de fazer isso comigo? Quando você vai parar? – vi o mesmo brilho que eu vi no dia que ela levou o soco no estomago. Ela queria chorar mas igual ao outro dia, ela não derramou uma lágrima.

- Você não pode fazer nada Michelle, humilhar você é a parte favorita do meu dia, e só vai acabar quando você sair da escola.

- Uau..., sua vida deve ser bem interessante, para o auge dela ser relacionado a mim – ela me olhou com raiva, era raro ver aquele tipo de olhar, estava acostumada com olhar de medo, tristeza mas raiva era difícil ver – O que? Você fica pensando em o que vai fazer comigo no dia seguinte ou isso é espontâneo? Porque se não for, devo me sentir especial por ocupar os pensamentos da grande Alex Russo? – ela tinha um sorriso debochado, esse eu nunca tinha visto.

- Cuidado Michelle, você está pisando em um terreno muito fino. É melhor você ir para casa mesmo antes que eu faça algo que possa me arrepender depois.

- O que você vai fazer Alex? – nós estávamos com o rosto muito próximo um do outro e estava me deixando nervosa – Me bater de novo? Ou é algo totalmente novo e original?

- Eu nunca bati em você e ninguém, você sabe disso, mas se você continuar me provocando eu posso abrir uma exceção – eu estava com uns pensamentos muito estranhos na minha cabeça tendo o rosto dela tão próximo ao meu, eu queria fechar a distancia e experimentar os lábios vermelhos totalmente convidativos dela e isso me assustou e me deixou muito irritada porque ela não se afastou. Então a próxima coisa que eu sei é que ela está segurando o lábio sangrando do soco que eu dei.

- Nossa Alex, o que deu em você? E toda aquela história de sem violência? – Miley me questionou assustada.

- Eu falei pra ela parar de me provocar, ela queria isso, ela mereceu – eu também estava assustada com o que eu fiz e com o que eu estava pensando.

- Eu odeio você – Michelle falou com ódio, só então que eu percebi a quantidade de sangue que ela tinha na boca, mão e sua camisa, não sabia que o soco tinha sido tão forte assim.

- Mitchie, você está bem? – falou um garoto enquanto se aproximava de nós – Que diabos aconteceu com você? – ele falou preocupado quando viu todo o sangue.

- Ahn...Eu escorreguei e bati a boca no banco – ela falou com a mão na boca.

- Vamos eu te levo ao hospital.

- Não se preocupe Cris, eu só preciso de gelo – ela deu um sorriso - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Sra. Marta pediu para eu vir te buscar, porque aqui é muito longe de casa e ela sabia que você estava sem dinheiro para o ônibus – o garoto com nome Cris entregou um lenço pra ela.

- Obrigada, mas não precisava.

- Vamos embora – foi então que ele nos notou – Quem são suas amigas? – ele falou sorridente.

- Elas não são minhas amigas. Podemos ir, por favor? – o garoto olhou pra nós de uma forma nada amigável como que se já sabendo o que tinha acontecido.

- Mitchie, tem certeza que você bateu a boca no banco? – e lá estava.

- Sim Cris, eu tenho certeza, essas garotas só vieram aqui depois que eu cai, se você já terminou o interrogatório, você pode me levar pra casa agora, minha boca está começando a inchar.

- Ok. Vamos lá. Tem certeza que não quer ir ao médico? – ela só balançou a cabeça e os dois começaram a caminhar em direção a saída.

- Isso foi interessante – Miley falou – Será que é namorado dela?

- Não sei, mas acho que ele parece ser muito mais velho, para ser namorado, talvez um irmão?

- Definitivamente não, eles não tem nada semelhante um com o outro, e ele é muito gato para ser irmão da esquisita.

- Pode ser.

- Mas voltando alguns minutos mais cedo, o que deu em você? Porque você bateu na garota daquele jeito?

- Acho que agora entendo o que você quis dizer em ser pega no momento, eu só estava muito irritada eu fiz sem pensar.

- Certo. É melhor voltarmos para casa, ainda precisamos fazer o dever – eu gemi quando ela falou isso, mas começamos caminhar para a saída.

- Por que os professores tem que ser tão filhos da puta, já não basta encher a gente de lição em sala de aula, tem que mandar dever para fazer em casa também? – falei tentando soar como a cadela que todos esperam que eu seja, mas na verdade minha mente estava em Michelle, eu não queria ter feito aquilo, eu me sinto realmente mal. E quando ela disse que me odeia, eu não pensei que me magoaria da forma que fez, ela tem seus motivos eu me odiaria também, mas mesmo assim é horrível saber que uma pessoa odeia tanto você.

- Você me ouviu Alex? – Miley perguntou me tirando dos meus pensamentos

- Hum.., o que? – ela revirou os olhos apontando para o táxi esperando por nós.

- Você quer fazer o favor de entrar?

- Ah, claro.

O taxista deixou Miley em sua casa depois parou na minha. Paguei a corrida e fui direto para meu quarto, não conseguia tirar a imagem da boca de Mitchie sangrando. É eu adorei o apelido, talvez eu vou começar usar com mais freqüência. Eu não sabia o que tinha de errado comigo, geralmente eu não fico com remorso porque eu não me importo com muita gente, mas aqui estava a culpa, eu não iria pedir desculpa, porque Alex Russo não se desculpa, mas pela a primeira vez eu me sinto realmente mal por algo que fiz.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

POV Mitchie.

O tempo passou tão rápido, não posso acreditar que vou fazer 18 anos, eu já sou um sênior, parece que há poucos dias eu estava fazendo uma avaliação para entrar na escola e agora aqui estou no meu ultimo ano.

As coisas tem sido um pouco complicadas faz um tempo agora, nesses cinco anos aconteceram muitas coisas, algumas boas e muitas ruins.

Começando pelas boas. Miranda e Cris finalmente perceberam que se amam, isso já faz bastante tempo, eles estão casados há um ano agora.

Estou indo muito bem na escola, meus professores me adoram o que me deixa feliz, que pelo menos alguém naquela escola gosta de mim.

Agora as coisas ruins, depois que Miranda e Cris se casaram eles se mudaram para Nashville/Tennessee me deixando sozinha.

Sra. Marta está muito doente, ela não consegue nem sair de sua cama sem ajuda, ela não tem firmeza nas pernas ou braços, os médicos não conseguiram descobrir o que está ocasionando tudo isso, eu fico totalmente triste quando vou cantar pra ela, e vejo como aquela Senhora saudável cheia de vida ficou desse jeito, vou todos os dias agora e fico durante muito tempo conversando com ela, acho que ela precisa saber que as pessoas não vão abandona-la. Eu temo pela vida dela, porque eu a amo muito, ela tem sido meu anjo desde que me tirou da rua e eu sei que assim que ela se for. Jéssica vai me chutar pra fora daqui, ela tornou minha vida um inferno desde que sua mãe adoeceu. De alguma forma, ela diminui meu pagamento, eu a questionei por isso, mas ela disse que se eu não estivesse satisfeita eu podia sair, ela sabia que eu não tinha para onde ir, eu sei que posso ir para casa de Miranda e Cris mas precisava concluir meus estudos, então eu simplesmente aceitei minha nova condição, o dinheiro dava para comprar comida, e o pouco que sobrava eu colocava em minha poupança. Eu sei que não vou conseguir pagar uma faculdade com o dinheiro que eu tenho, eu precisava de uma bolsa e o dinheiro seria para comprar os livros, então qualquer atividade que me dava créditos na escola eu participava.

Gigi tinha voltado a morar na mansão, mas ela não estava pegando tanto no meu pé, o que me deixava grata, acho que ela estava realmente preocupada com sua Vó, isso me deixava feliz em saber que Sra. Marta tinha pessoas que realmente a amavam.

Caitlyn parou de falar comigo, surgiu um boato no começo do ano passado, de que eu era gay, não sei dizer quem começou com isso, quer dizer eu usava calça e blusas largas, mas só por isso as pessoas deduziram que eu gostava de garotas? a noticia se espalhou muito rápido e até mesmo Caitlyn não aguentou a pressão de ser relacionada com uma lésbica então ela simplesmente se afastou, fiquei muito magoada, porque eu pensei que ela era minha melhor amiga, Caitlyn sabe tudo sobre mim, mas parece que apenas eu a considerava como uma verdadeira amiga, sou definitivamente uma solitária agora.

Depois do boato de toda a coisa gay, eu estava sendo mais perseguida do que era antigamente. Alex continuava ser uma...me desculpe a palavra...mas cadela, não, ela estava pior ainda, ela nunca mais encostou a mão em mim para me machucar, mas desde que ela entrou para as lideres de torcida e se tornou a capitã, as coisas pioraram muito, ela estava namorando o capitão do time de futebol o nome dele era Justin, ele era o garoto mais idiota que eu conheci em toda minha vida. Eles abusavam verbalmente de mim todos os dias, eu nunca chorei na frente de ninguém por mais que eu tivesse vontade não podia dar este gostinho para eles, eu era motivo de piada para a escola toda, apenas os nerds como eu, simpatizavam com minha situação, mas eles também não se aproximavam com medo de mais retaliação. Estava vivendo um inferno na minha vida, não tinha me sentido como se eu fosse um lixo total desde que eu morava na rua, mas não podia deixar ninguém me colocar para baixo, eu tinha um objetivo que era me formar, e eu ia conseguir alcançar esse objetivo de qualquer jeito.

- Olá, como a Senhora está se sentindo hoje? - perguntei a Sra. Marta assim que adentrei em seu quarto e me sentei em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama.

- Acho que estou bem, tirando a fraqueza nas pernas e braços, não estou sentindo dor hoje.

- Que bom, já tomou os remédios?

- Sim, a enfermeira já me deu alguns das dezenas de remédios que estou tomando - A filha de Sra. Marta. Jéssica, havia contratado duas enfermeiras que se revesavam entre a noite e o dia.

- Os médicos não descobriram nada ainda? - eu queria muito que ela melhorasse, era cruel ver uma mulher como ela, presa naquela cama.

- Não, eles continuam fazendo exames mas não descobrem nada - ela suspirou - Vamos parar de falar de mim agora, como foi o primeiro dia de volta as aulas?

- Foi bom, meus professores são ótimos, eu já tenho um aluno que precisa de reforço, não sei como isso é possível porque é apenas o primeiro dia de aula, mas Sr. Laritate disse que ele está muito fraco nas matérias desde o ano passado, então ele achou melhor começar cedo - dei de ombros - pelo menos já vou começar receber por isso.

- Isso é ótimo Mitchie - ela deu um sorriso fraco - E como vão as coisas na escola, aquelas pessoas pararam de incomodar você? - ela sabia de todo o bullying que venho sofrendo desde que entrei na escola.

- A mesma coisa. Eles começaram cedo este ano - falei me lembrando de Justin me empurrando contra os armários fazendo sua namorada e amigos rirem.

- Você precisa falar com seu diretor Mitchie, eles não podem continuar fazendo isso com você - ela falou preocupada.

- Não se preocupe com isso ok? eu sei lidar com todos eles

- Eu acredito que você saiba e possa lidar com eles, é só que isso não é justo, as pessoas não podem discriminar as outras apenas porque acham que estão fora do padrão que eles acham que tem que ser seguido. Tenho certeza que Laritate faria alguma coisa a respeito se você falasse com ele.

- Sr. Laritate sabe da maioria das coisas que eu passo naquela escola, ele está de mãos atadas, aquelas pessoas tem dinheiro e eu sou apenas Mitchie, uma garota que não tem condições de pagar uma escola daquelas, e a família deles fazem grandes doações para escola, como que ele poderia punir alguém assim.

- Michtie, eu não acho que Laritate seja um homem assim.

- Eu acredito que não seja, e é por isso que eu não posso deixa-lo nessas condições, ele me ajudou muito e ainda ajuda, então é melhor eu ficar quieta, eu vou estar fora de lá no fim do ano, eu consigo aguentar, a Senhora tem muito para se preocupar, por favor não se preocupe com isso, eu não quero ser um peso ainda maior para a Senhora.

- Mitchie, você não é um peso pra mim, eu quero que você entenda isso, dentre todas as coisas que eu já fiz, você foi minha maior realização, estou tão feliz de ter encontrado você e trago pra cá e ver a garota que você se tornou, fico realizada em ver onde você chegou, e quero muito ver até onde você pode ir, porque eu sei que você vai longe, eu acredito em você, então, por favor nunca pense que você foi ou é um peso pra mim, se tem algo que possa descrever você em minha vida é benção, é isso que você é pra mim - quando ela terminou eu tinha lágrimas em meus olhos, Sra. Marta era a única pessoa que eu deixava me ver vulnerável.

- Obrigada, e a Senhora é como um anjo que apareceu na minha vida, eu acredito muito que minha mãe estava olhando do céu pra mim e que ela tenha enviado a Senhora na minha vida. Não me lembro muito da minha mãe mas eu sei que eu a amava muito e eu considero a Senhora como uma mãe, porque você cuidou de mim, me deu um lar e eu nunca serei capaz de agradecer o suficiente - eu estava um pouco emocionada enquanto falava essas palavras. Sra. Marta fez um gesto para eu me aproximar mais dela e me abraçou em seguida. Ficamos assim durante um tempo e depois ela se afastou e olhou para mim com um sorriso.

- Uma mãe não, mas com uma Avó - ela riu me fazendo rir também.

POV Alex

Justin me levou para sua casa assim que nós saímos da escola, eu sabia qual era o pensamento dele mas eu não podia negar isso a ele, minhas desculpas estavam ficando velhas e tinha "obrigações" como namorada, eu achei que estava apaixonada por ele no começo mas tudo ficou estranho depois de um tempo, eu só vivia de aparência, estávamos juntos há um ano, terminamos algumas vezes nesse período mas agora estamos firmes. Venho fazendo um monte de merda nesses últimos três anos, nunca imaginei que me tornaria uma cadela maior do que eu era cinco anos atras. Perdi minha virgindade aos quinze e desde então tenho dormido com um monte de cara. Agora não mas, porque estou com Justin.

Todos os dias me questiono, como me tornei essa pessoa e a resposta tem sempre um nome. Mitchie. Ela ocupa boa parte dos meus pensamentos, eu não queria aceitar que tinha uma queda por ela, eu não quero ser gay, sei o que acontece com pessoas assim. Desde o dia que descobri que era atraída por Mitchie, tornei a vida dela um inferno, eu a odiava por me fazer sentir desse jeito, não sei como isso era possível, Mitchie era uma das pessoas mais esquisitas que eu já vi e mesmo assim ela ocupava boa parte de meus pensamentos. Há boatos de que ela é gay, não sei se é verdade porque nunca a vi com nenhuma garota e nem garoto também, o negócio é que quando surgiu o rumor eu fui uma das primeiras a provocá-la e humilha-la por causa disso, por que eu fiz isso? porque eu odiava pessoas assim, porque eu não queria ser assim por isso odiava tanto.

- Amor o que você está pensando? - Justin se movimentou e colocou o corpo em cima do meu.

- Nada importante. Só em tudo o que aconteceu no primeiro dia de aula, estava com saudades de todos meus amigos.

- É, eu também - ele me deu um selinho e depois começou a rir

- Do que você está rindo? - falei sorrindo.

- Só do quão patética Mitchie é - ele ainda estava rindo e eu tive que fingir que estava gostando disso - Achei que aquela garota nem estaria na escola esse ano depois de toda a humilhação que ela passou ano passado - ele ainda estava rindo - Mas tenho que admitir eu fiquei feliz, porque ninguém é mais divertido para provocar do que ela.

- Realmente - não queria estender muito o assunto Mitchie, já basta pensar nela constantemente, eu não preciso que meu namorado fique falando dela.

- Eu realmente senti sua falta - ele mudou de assunto. Não sei se ficava grata ou com raiva, porque eu sei o que vem depois - Senti falta do seu corpo - ele começou beijar meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos passeava pelo meu corpo nu. Eu podia sentir sua ereção.

- Eu também senti sua falta - menti. Depois disso ele me beijou com força. Eu não gostava de beijo-lo mais, era rude e áspero.

* * *

Justin me levou para casa e voltou para sua. Corri para meu banheiro, eu precisava de um banho urgente. Acabei meu banho meia hora depois, ouvi vozes em minha sala e desci para saber quem estava lá, me surpreendi quando encontrei meus pais na sala assistindo TV.

- Hey querida! - minha mãe falou - Vamos jantar fora hoje, porque parece que faz uma eternidade que não fazemos isso juntos.

- Deve ser porque faz? - falei sarcástica.

- Pois hoje, vamos sair como uma família e vamos extravasar. O que você acha princesa? - meu pai perguntou.

- Acho ótimo - fiquei feliz porque não me lembrava a ultima vez que estive junto com os dois. Era sempre ou minha mãe ou meu pai, ou na maioria das vezes nenhum dos dois.

- Que bom. Então sobe e vai fazer seu dever. Porque eu sei que você tem - minha mãe falou me deixando frustrada, eu odiava isso.

- Tudo bem - subi e fui fazer o dever de casa não muito concentrada ou me esforçando pra fazer correto eu só queria acabar isso logo e tirar um cochilo antes do jantar.

Meus pais me levaram para um restaurante super sofisticado, era italiano, eu nunca tinha vindo aqui antes e adorei a comida. O jantar foi muito agradável, parecíamos até uma família normal. Eu tento não culpar meus pais por não passarem tempo suficiente comigo, eu sei que eles trabalham duro para me dar o melhor, mas as vezes eu fico com raiva, eu só queria que meus pais se importassem tanto comigo como eles se importam com o trabalho deles.

Eu posso ser uma cadela total e insensível com os outros, mas eu também tenho sentimentos e muitas vezes mesmo estando rodeada por tantas pessoas eu me sinto sozinha, porque eu sei que a maioria delas ou tem medo de mim ou estão comigo pelo status que tenho na escola, ou no caso dos garotos pelo meu corpo. Eu só queria que alguém me visse não como a cadela Russo mas como verdadeiramente eu sou por dentro.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

POV Mitchie

Duas semanas desde que começaram as aulas, meu ultimo ano, mentiria se dissesse que não estava contando os dias para sair fora daqui, eu amo a escola, amo estudar e amo meus professores, eu só não estava conseguindo suportar mais. As coisas estão ficando fora de controle, todo dia vou para minha casa com um hematoma novo ou com minhas roupas sujas. Meus amigos que moram no Tennessee me incentivam falar com o diretor sobre isso, eles estão preocupados de que algo mais grave aconteça comigo, mas a questão é que eu tenho medo de falar, porque eu sei que o máximo que vai acontecer com Justin e seus amigos é uma suspensão, e sei que se isso acontecer vou estar mexendo com a namorada dele e suas amigas e sei também que ele vai se vingar de mim quando voltar, então eu tenho medo que as coisas fiquem pior do que já são, se é que isso pode ficar pior. A única coisa boa é que eu não tenho tantas aulas com ele, tínhamos apenas Inglês juntos, em compensação eu tinha a maioria da minhas aulas com Alex nós só não compartilhávamos Geografia juntas, ainda assim eu preferia ter aulas com ela do que com Justin, pelo menos ela só me agredia verbalmente, claro se pudesse escolher não teria aula nenhuma com nenhum deles.

Estava no meu armário pegando meus livros para minha próxima aula. Peguei tudo que precisava, fechei meu armário e me encostei nele olhando minha agenda de aulas de reforço que eu tinha para hoje. Não sei porque razão eu levantei meu rosto, mas quando o fiz, encontrei Alex e Justin na minha frente um pouco afastado de mim. Eles estavam conversando, ele abraçando a cintura dela, o que não me deixou desviar o olhar foi que ela estava olhando profundamente pra mim, eu queria decifrar aquele olhar. Acho que Justin percebeu porque ele se virou e olhou pra mim também, seu olhar era de ódio.

- O que você está olhando Homo? - eu odiava quando ele me chamava assim, não tinha nada contra as pessoas homossexuais, mesmo não sendo uma, apenas acho que ele deveria respeitar, e não tratar isso como um xingamento. Eu apenas desviei meu olhar, mas eu sabia que ele não iria deixar por isso mesmo. Senti uma dor enorme nas costas com o impacto no meu armário - Eu sei que você queria estar no meu lugar - ele disse baixo - Por que você estava olhando pra ela, hã? - ele estava apertando meus ombros fazendo com que eu ficasse colada no armário.

- Não estava olhando pra ela - eu falei no mesmo tom que ele.

- Sim estava, eu vejo o modo que você olha pra minha garota - do que esse retardado está falando agora - Você queria tê-la, mas fique sabendo que você nunca terá uma garota assim, quer dizer, você nunca terá garota nenhuma, quem iria ter coragem de ficar com uma perdedora feito você.

- Talvez uma pessoa que tenha o mesmo mal gosto que sua namorada tem - eu sei que não deveria provocá-lo ainda mais, mas o problema é que eu fico com tanta raiva que as palavras escorregam da minha boca. Justin estava furioso nesse momento, ele me empurrou com mais força contra o armário me fazendo bater a cabeça.

- O que foi que você falou sua piranha? - ele falou entre os dentes, e eu vi quando ele fechou sua mão.

- Amor deixa isso pra lá, vamos embora - não tinha percebido que Alex estava do lado dele, fiquei surpresa com o que ela falou, geralmente ela só assistia enquanto seu namorado me marcava.

- Como deixar pra lá Alex? Ela estava tirando suas roupas com os olhos - nossa isso é esquisito, mesmo se eu fosse gay, Alex seria a ultima garota que eu namoraria, porque ele acha que me sentiria atraída por uma garota que me humilha e tortura desde que eu coloquei meus pés nessa escola. Ela é bonita não posso negar, mas a sua arrogância me deixava com nojo dela.

- Bieber! Professora Preston está vindo - um dos amigos de Justin avisou.

- Isso não vai ficar assim cadela, eu acerto as coisas com você mais tarde - me ameaçou e saiu logo em seguida com seus seguidores na cola.

- Por que você tem que ser tão idiota? - Alex continuava em minha frente e eu comecei a pensar que talvez ela terminaria o serviço do namorado - O que tem de errado com você? Não seria mais simples se você tivesse ficado com a boca fechada?

- Não teria, estou cansada de todos vocês me agredirem psicologicamente e fisicamente todos os dias.

- E você acha que sendo boca dura vai ajudar você em alguma coisa?

- Não me importo.

- Você é mais estúpida do que eu imaginava, se você simplesmente ignorasse talvez as pessoas já teriam perdido o interesse em você, mas você é bocuda e mal criada e é por isso que essas coisas continuam acontecendo - não estava entendo porque ela estava falando isso pra mim. Alex nunca falou comigo a não ser para me xingar, mas isso, é novo.

- Por que você se importa? Se me lembro bem, você é uma dessas pessoas que não me deixam em paz - ela olhou pra mim por um segundo.

- Não me importo - ela se afastou e foi para sua aula. Eu corri para minha senão iria chegar atrasada.

Tive uma aula vaga no meu quarto período, estava saindo do banheiro quando fui puxada e arrastada para uma parte isolada da escola, me jogaram contra a parede e seguraram meus braços. Eu estava confusa até que ouvi aquela mesma voz desagradável de hoje mais cedo.

- Achou que eu tinha esquecido Michelle? - ele se aproximou de mim levantando meu rosto - Você fica ainda mais nerd usando esse óculos horrível.

- Você pode por favor pedir para eles me soltarem porque estão me machucando? - eu sabia que era inútil, mas não custa nada tentar.

- Tão educada agora. O que aconteceu com toda atitude de hoje mais cedo?

- Justin, isso está ficando ridículo e cansativo.

- Eu discordo, eu ainda gosto muito disso, e o fato de você ficar olhando para minha namorada me deixa bastante irritado.

- Pelo amor de tudo que é mais sagrado, eu não estava olhando para Alex.

- Você já esteve com um cara Michelle? - ele me ignorou totalmente e eu não estava gostando do rumo dessa conversa.

- Me solta por favor, me deixe ir embora.

- Não, claro que não, talvez eu poderia ajudar você com esse probleminha - ele estava muito perto de mim - Claro seria um grande sacrifício ficar com você, mas eu gosto de fazer caridade e eu tenho certeza que Alex ficaria feliz por eu ter consertado você, assim ela não precisaria ficar desconfortável com seus olhares para ela.

- Eu não tenho problema nenhum, eu não preciso ser consertada e não preciso de sua ajuda - estava apavorada com rumo que a conversava estava levando - Eu quero ir para aula, fala para eles me soltarem.

- O que vocês acham pessoal? - ele falou com os dois garotos que estavam me segurando.

- Acho que você é um cara que pensa nas pessoas e se importam com elas e fazendo isso você estaria ajudando essa pobre garota - um dos garotos falou e eu tentei soltar minhas mãos do seu aperto.

- Você está vendo Michelle, eu sou um cara legal, você vai me agradecer depois - ele falou passando a mão no meu rosto.

- Estou falando sério Justin me solta ou senão vou começar gritar - ele se aproximou mais ainda passando a mão no meu estomago.

- Nossa parece que você tem uma barriga retinha - eu estava usando uma camiseta e uma calça de moletom.

- Me solta por favor - eu estava desesperada imaginando todos os cenários possíveis e nenhum deles era bom.

- Michelle relaxa e curta o momento - ele falou baixo e segurou um dos meus seios por cima da camiseta e eu gritei pedindo socorro - Feche a porra da boca dela - ele falou com um dos caras que estavam me segurando, comecei me debater para tentar me livrar de todas as mãos - Nossa Michelle seus seios são firmes - ele continuou me apalpar enquanto eu tentava desesperadamente não derramar as lágrimas que já estavam se formando em meus olhos - Será que eles são macios? - ele colocou a mão debaixo da minha blusa e me tocou novamente por cima do sutiã, suas mãos desceram mais, até que ele colocou uma mão dentro da minha calça por cima da calcinha, eu tentava me livrar deles mas eles eram mais fortes, eu tentava gritar mais o som saia abafado por causa da mão que estava em minha boca - Acho que você peladinha deve ser até apresentável, só colocar um saco em sua cabeça que qualquer cara te comeria - nesse momento ele tirou a mão de minha calça para colocar de novo só que agora sem impedimento algum - Hum... tão lisinha - ele continuo passando a mão em minha área privada - Nossa acho que estou começando a ficar excitado - ele falou e roçou seu membro em mim e com certeza eu o senti duro - Não, não estou não - ele riu fazendo seus amigos rirem também. Ele tirou a mão de dentro de minha calça - A próxima vez que você olhar para minha namorada de forma diferente pode ter certeza que eu não vou parar - ele falou me olhando de forma estranha, depois acenou para os dois me soltar, não consegui falar nada eu só corri dali, entrei no armário do zelador e chorei.

Estava encostada na parede, não tinha conseguido parar de chorar ainda. Eu já fui muito humilhada na minha vida, mas não desse jeito, já fiquei assustada muitas vezes mas nunca desse jeito. A porta do armário se abriu revelando um garoto na porta.

- Desculpe achei que fosse o banheiro - tentei limpar minhas lágrimas - Você está bem? Precisa de ajuda? - ele entrou e se agachou do meu lado me fazendo encolher - Calma eu não vou machucar você - ele só ficou agachado na minha frente olhando pra mim.

- Eu estou bem. Só tive um dia ruim - minha voz estava fraca de todo o choro.

- Tem certeza? - acenei - Posso ficar aqui com você? Estou mais perdido do que cachorro em tiroteio. Odeio escola nova - agora está explicado, eu tinha certeza que nunca tinha visto ele aqui - Aliás meu nome é Nate - ele estendeu a mão pra mim e eu apertei.

- Michelle.

- Então Michelle, parece que encontrei seu esconderijo - ele sorriu.

- É, acho que sim - já estava um pouco mais calma - O que levou você achar que isso era um banheiro?

- Sei lá, só havia muitas portas e a garota me falou que o banheiro era nessa direção, então fui abrindo as portas e acabei aqui. Acho que é o destino, eu encontrei você - ele sorriu.

- Parece que o destino não gosta muito de você - falei com a voz baixa.

- Por que? Você parece ser uma garota legal e como eu sou novo, você pode me apresentar a escola para que eu não fique tão perdido.

- Vai por mim, eu sou a ultima pessoa que você vai querer se relacionar.

- Você tem alguma doença contagiosa que só de encostar pega? - ele falou levantando a sobrancelha - Ou você é tipo uma garota louca que mata seus amigos? - eu ri de como esse garoto pode ser idiota.

- Não, não é nada disso.

- Então não tem motivos de eu não querer ficar perto de você.

- As pessoas dessa escola me odeiam e todo mundo que chega perto de mim passa ser foco de ódio também e como você é novo aqui é melhor você procurar pessoas com "status" necessário.

- Por que as pessoas te odeiam? Você fez alguma coisa ruim?

- Acho que é porque não tenho dinheiro como eles, não estou no mesmo padrão de beleza, não me visto bem, e sou nerd. Ah e aparentemente porque sou gay também.

- Sério?! Isso é estúpido, achei que as pessoas estavam mais evoluídas - ele falou me olhando - Não acredito que você é descriminada por isso - Nate estava pensativo - Você tem algum amigo aqui?

- Não. Eu tinha uma amiga até algum tempo, mas ela não aguentou a pressão e se afastou - dei de ombros.

- Pois me considere como seu novo amigo e futuro melhor amigo - ele estendeu a mão novamente para eu apertar.

- Tem certeza. Você estará cometendo suicídio social sendo visto do meu lado.

- Tenho certeza - falou confiante - Vamos garota aperta minha mão - Eu ri e apertei sua mão.

- Já que vamos ser melhores amigos você pode me chamar de Mitchie.

- Mitchie. E você pode me chamar de Nate mesmo - eu ri de novo e fiquei impressionada de como em alguns minutos esse garoto conseguiu me fazer esquecer o que tinha acontecido.

- Ok.

- Agora que somos amigos me fala o que aconteceu de verdade - ele falou sério agora - Claro você não precisa me contar porque acabou de me conhecer, mas eu vi o seu estado eu quero tentar te ajudar se puder.

- É algo que envolve muitas coisas e a história é muito longa.

- Tudo bem, nós dois já perdemos nossas aulas então temos tempo - ele falou se sentando ao meu lado - Você quer sair para tomar um sorvete?

- Como vamos fazer isso sem levarmos uma detenção?

- Deixa comigo - nós conseguimos sair do prédio sem que ninguém visse a gente, é a primeira vez que fujo das regras da escola, mas não estava me importando muito, eu literalmente não tinha condições de ficar.

Chegamos em uma sorveteria algum tempo depois.

- Sorvete de que? - Nate perguntou

- Hum...Flocos - ele riu - O que foi?

- Nada. É que você fez uma cara que iria pedir um sorvete surpreendentemente diferente e me vem com flocos - eu ri também.

Nos sentamos em uma mesa perto da janela e tomamos nossos sorvetes, quando terminamos comecei contar minha história para Nate desde o meu tempo na rua, meu primeiro dia na escola, Alex e por fim o que Justin tinha feito mais cedo. Eu não sei porque eu contei tudo isso pra ele, tinha acabado de conhecer mas de alguma forma eu confiava nele. Sua fisionomia mudava conforme a história que eu ia contando.

- Desgraçado - ele ficou furioso quando contei sobre Justin - Você precisa falar com o diretor Mitchie. Esse cara quase estuprou você - estremeci nessa palavra.

- Eu não posso. Eu realmente tenho medo dele. Eu só quero terminar esse ano e nunca mais olhar pra trás. Só espero que não seja assim na faculdade, não sei se aguentaria tudo isso de novo.

- Ok. Se você não vai contar para o Diretor, pode deixar comigo que eu vou te proteger desse bastardo - eu sorri porque estava feliz demais.

- Obrigada Nate.

- Ninguém deveria passar pelo o que você passou Mitchie - ele me deu um sorriso triste. Nate era um garoto muito bonito, ele era alto, forte, cabelo curto seu rosto era limpo e seus olhos pequenos.

- Eu não quero te chatear...mas porque você quer ser meu amigo mesmo sabendo que talvez até as garotas vão se afastar de você, você é um garoto bonito Nate... - ele não me deixou terminar.

- Assim como você - ele falou e fiquei um pouco chocada com isso.

- Agora você está exagerando e definitivamente fazendo seu papel de amigo - falei olhando para baixo - Eu sei que não sou bonita Nate, não precisa tentar me agradar.

- Hey, olha pra mim - levantei meu rosto e olhei pra ele - Você é linda Mitchie, as pessoas que não vê isso provavelmente são cegos e você ouviu tanta coisa ruim daqueles idiotas que você passou acreditar nisso também. Mas agora eu quero que você acredite em mim quando digo que você é bonita. Tudo bem? Você vai acreditar em mim?

- Vou tentar - falei sorrindo fraco - Obrigada Nate - estava muito grata por ter conhecido Nate finalmente depois de muito tempo não me sinto tão sozinha.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

POV Alex

- Mãe, estamos apenas no começo do ano letivo, não tem necessidade para tudo isso – estava discutindo com minha mãe fazia muito tempo. Ela recebeu uma ligação da minha escola avisando que não entreguei os últimos trabalhos e não fiz a maioria do dever de casa.

- Já está decidido Alex, você terá alguém ajudando nas matérias que está tendo dificuldade.

- Quem com apenas um mês de aula precisa de um professor extra? – na verdade estava tendo dificuldades em algumas matérias, então quando o professor entregava alguma atividade para fazer em sala, eu simplesmente ignorava depois de um tempo quando não conseguia encontrar a resposta, o mesmo acontecia com a lição de casa.

- Você precisa, amanhã vou junto com você para conversamos com seu diretor, ele deve ter alguém que possa ajudar – eu sabia que não adiantaria discutir com a minha mãe quando ela estava determinada desse jeito.

* * *

No dia seguinte minha mãe me levou até a escola, estávamos sentadas esperando o Sr. Laritate nos chamar.

- Sra. Russo?! Sr. Laritate disse que vocês já podem entrar – a secretária que eu não sei o nome até hoje falou com minha mãe.

- Obrigada – nos dirigimos até a sala, minha mãe bateu e entramos em seguida – Com licença Sr. Laritate – Sr. Laritate se levantou vindo em nossa direção.

- É um prazer receber a Senhora – ele falou apertando a mão de minha mãe – Sente-se por favor.

- Obrigada.

- Então a Senhora está querendo alguém para ajudar sua filha é isso? – ele falou com minha mãe como se eu nem estivesse na sala.

- O que eu acho totalmente desnecessário – falei fazendo minha presença conhecida.

- Já falamos sobre isso Alex – minha mãe alertou – Sim Sr. Laritate, achei melhor ela ter essas aulas desde agora. Quais matérias o Senhor falou que ela está tendo dificuldades?.

- Me deixe ver – ele pegou um diário – Em física, matemática e história, são muitas matérias por isso sugeri para Senhora obter ajuda para Alex – estava desconfiada que minha mãe não teve essa brilhante idéia sozinha. Claro que alguém abriu a boca.

- Ok. O Senhor tem um professor disponível para ajudá-la em todas essas matérias?.

- Não há necessidade de um professor, eu tenho a pessoa perfeita que pode ajudar sua filha, ela é nossa melhor aluna, mas terá um custo para Senhora – por favor não seja quem estou pensando.

- Dinheiro não é problema, se ela ajudar minha filha, terei o maior prazer de compensá-la por isso.

- Mãe é serio eu não preciso disso, eu prometo que vou estudar e me esforçar mais.

- Eu conheço você Alex e sei que você não vai estudar sozinha, já está decidido - ela se virou para o Sr. Laritate novamente - Quando posso falar com ela? Quanto mais rápido melhor.

- Excelente. Só um momento, eu vou pedir para minha secretária chamá-la até aqui, então podemos resolver isso – ele saiu, mas eu não ouvi o nome que ele pediu para chamar. Alguns minutos depois houve uma batida na porta.

- Pode entrar – Sr. Laritate autorizou.

- Com licença – só pode ser brincadeira – O Senhor mandou me chamar? Tem alguma coisa errada?.

- Sim Michelle mandei te chamar e não há nada errado – ele falou sorrindo – Essa é Michelle nossa melhor aluna – ele apresentou Mitchie para minha mãe - Michelle essa é Tereza Russo.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Sra. Russo – ela estendeu a mão para minha mãe.

- O prazer é todo meu Michelle – minha mãe sorriu enquanto apertava sua mão. Só então Mitchie percebeu minha presença e pareceu perturbada e um pouco confusa.

- Michelle, Sra. Russo está aqui porque ela precisa de uma pessoa que dê aula de reforço para filha dela – ela olhou para mim novamente e depois para o Sr. Laritate – Sim, Alex Russo, ela precisa de aulas de história, matemática e física. Como está sua agenda? será que você pode ajudá-la?.

- Sim, eu ainda não tenho muitos alunos, desde que é inicio do ano – senti que ela estava descaradamente zombando de mim, mas deixei passar.

- Então você pode ajudar minha filha? Prometo que pago qualquer valor.

- De maneira nenhuma que eu vou ter aulas com essa nerd esquisita, nem pensar mãe, eu me recuso ser ensinada por ela - falei irritada.

- Você vai – minha mãe falou dura.

- Não, eu não vou, e a Senhora estará gastando dinheiro desnecessário.

- Alexandra Russo, escute que vou falar apenas uma vez.

- Mãe eu não gosto quando a Senhora me chama assim.

- Eu não me importo – minha mãe estava irritada – Se você não aparecer nas aulas, diga adeus ao seu carro, e não estou falando apenas uma semana ou um mês, estou falando durante o ano, já que você não é madura o suficiente para aceitar ajuda e tratar as pessoas com educação, então você não é madura o suficiente para dirigir um carro.

- Qual é mãe, já disse que vou estudar sozinha.

- Eu te conheço Alex e sei que você não vai, você tem dificuldade nas matérias, apenas aceite ajuda.

- Então escolha outra pessoa – cruzei meus braços.

- Não. Está decidido, Michelle é a melhor aluna e vai ser ela dando aulas de reforço pra você – continuei com os braços cruzados dando um olhar mortal para Mitchie que abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu não quero ter aulas com esta lésbica esquisita, onde vai minha reputação se as pessoas descobrirem que estou passando algum tempo com ela.

- Alex, onde está sua educação? Desde quando você trata as pessoas assim? Ela será sua professora e se você continuar recusando, eu não vou tirar apenas seu carro, mas também seu cartão de crédito, então todas às vezes que você precisar de alguma coisa vai precisar pedir para mim ou para o seu pai, e nós vamos analisar se é necessário e se você precisa, então sugiro que você repense suas opções e peça desculpas para Michelle – puta que pariu ficar sem carro e sem cartão, não estava vendo jeito para escapar disso tudo o jeito vai ser aceitar isso.

- Tudo bem mãe, eu vou ter as aulas de reforço – falei derrotada.

- Ok. Isso é ótimo, agora falta o pedido de desculpas por ter insultado Michelle que não tem nada haver com o seu mal humor – isso já era demais.

- Desculpe Michelle – falei um pouco sarcástica, mas minha mãe pareceu não perceber.

- Então Michelle quais os horários e dias que você tem disponíveis?.

- Só um momento – ela tirou uma agenda de sua mochila e ficou olhando durante um tempo – Eu tenho quatro horas disponível na terça e quarta, a Senhora pode escolher qual o melhor horário.

- Você se importa de colocar Alex durante essas quatro horas na terça e quarta?.

- O QUÊ? Mãe quatro horas? A Senhora quer me matar de tanto estudar, não basta passar o dia inteiro na escola, eu vou ter que passar mais quatro horas estudando?.

- Sim, se você tivesse pensado nisso antes e estudado como todo mundo, nós não estaríamos passando por isso agora - ela se virou para Mitchie - Então o que você me diz Michelle?.

- Tudo bem pra mim - ela fez uma anotação em sua agenda e depois olhou para minha mãe novamente - Quando a Senhora quer que eu comece?.

- Pode ser amanhã? já que é quarta-feira.

- Tudo bem.

- Onde você costuma estudar? - minha mãe perguntou.

- Na biblioteca da escola.

- De jeito nenhum que eu vou estudar com você aqui na escola - eu ia continuar falando mas olhei para minha mãe e ela estava me dando um olhar de alerta. Suspirei - É melhor na minha casa é mais confortável - falei derrotada.

- Pra mim está tudo bem. Anota o endereço pra mim - ela me deu sua agenda, anotei o endereço e entreguei.

- Quanto você cobra por aula Michelle? - minha mãe perguntou.

- Eu sempre cobro trinta.

- Vou pagar cem dólares por aula, já que Alex vai tomar muito tempo do seu dia, e se no fim do ano letivo Alex passar sem precisar de recuperação, vou te dar um bônus.

- Não tem necessidade Sra. Russo.

- Eu faço questão. Tudo bem?.

- Tudo bem, obrigada - Mitchie sorriu.

- Então acho que está tudo resolvido. Vocês garotas podem voltar para aula - Sr. Laritate abriu um gaveta e entregou passes para nós duas - Isso é para vocês não ficar em detenção. Agora vão.

- Com licença - Mitchie falou - Foi um prazer conhecer a Senhora - ela sorriu para minha mãe que devolveu o sorriso.

- O prazer foi todo meu Michelle e obrigada por ajudar minha filha - nós saímos da sala do diretor e estávamos indo para nossa sala.

- Não pense que vamos nos tornar amigas só porque você vai me ajudar - falei com raiva - E se você falar para alguém que estamos estudando juntas, eu vou fazer da sua vida um inferno.

- Oh, mais do que você já faz? - ela zombou - E não se preocupe, e nunca pensei que nos tornaríamos amigas. Eu não preciso de pessoas como você em minha vida.

- Eu sei que você não quer minha amizade Mitchie. Você quer muito mais não é? - vi o rosto dela ficar vermelho de raiva.

- Você seria a ultima pessoa na terra com quem eu teria alguma coisa.

- Então porque aceitou dar aula para uma pessoa que aparentemente você odeia?.

- Porque sua mãe não merece a filha que tem, eu pude ver o quanto ela se importa com você e você não dá a minima pra ela como faz com todo mundo. Ela não tem culpa por você ser um peso morto. Ela é sua mãe, e é meio que obrigada a amar você.

- Cale a boca, você não me conhece, sua lésbica do caralho - falei com raiva.

- Aparentemente você também não me conhece Alexandra - falou com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- Não me chame de Alexandra - falei serrando os dentes.

- Então pare de me chamar de Mitchie. Apenas meus amigos me chamam de Mitchie e você está longe disso - ela cruzou os braços de forma arrogante.

- Como quiser Michelle. Agora entre logo na maldita sala de aula.

- Você primeiro Alex - ela sorriu, aquele sorriso falso que sempre era dirigido a mim. Entrei na sala com ela logo atras de mim, entregamos nossos passes para o professor e fomos nos sentar.

- Hey amor. Por que você entrou na sala com Michelle? Ela estava te incomodando novamente - meu namorado super irritante me perguntou.

- Não. Ela não estava me incomodando. Minha mãe veio comigo para escola porque precisava conversar com Sr. Laritate sobre aulas de reforço pra mim e ele chamou Michelle para me dar aula. Aparentemente ela é a melhor aluna da escola e vou estar presa a ela durante muito tempo - resolvi falar para Justin porque ele descobriria eventualmente - Foi por isso que entrei com ela, estávamos com o Sr. Laritate até agora.

- Isso é uma merda - ele falou.

- Nem me fale. Só não conte pra ninguém que estarei com a nerd lésbica esses dias - eu fiquei magoada com o que ela falou. Será que minha mãe pensa a mesma coisa sobre mim que eu sou uma filha inútil que só dá trabalho?.

- Claro que não vou contar, nós dois temos uma reputação e isso poderia arruinar as coisas - ele concluiu - Por que ela aceitou dar aulas pra você?.

- Quem sabe.

- Eu tenho uma ideia do porque - Justin olhou na direção de Mitchie - Vou dar um jeito nisso fica tranquila.

- Não faça nada estúpido, já estou encrencada com minha mãe.

- Confie em mim, só vou assustá-la um pouquinho - ele deu um sorrisinho pra mim.

- Alex e Justin, vou precisar mudar vocês de lugar? - o professor chamou nossa atenção.

- Não precisa, já terminamos nossa conversa, o Senhor pode prosseguir - Justin falou e todo mundo da sala riu, exceto uma pessoa é claro.

- Muito gentileza de vocês dois - o professor falou e Justin levantou o polegar pra ele.

POV Mitchie.

O sinal tinha acabado de tocar, coloquei meus livros e cadernos na mochila e fui em direção a meu armário, quando estava guardando minhas coisas, alguém agarrou meus ombros e me girou. Fiquei de frente para Justin.

- Achei que tinha falado para você ficar longe da minha namorada - suspirei.

- Eu vou dar aulas pra ela, apenas isso.

- Por que você aceitou? Você podia ter deixado outra pessoa fazer isso.

- Porque a mãe dela pediu diretamente pra mim e porque Sr. Laritate acha que estou mais apta para ensiná-la, e não que eu deva alguma satisfação da minha vida pra você, mas eu aceitei porque diferente de você eu preciso do dinheiro.

- Se eu ficar sabendo que você fez alguma gracinha, você vai pagar caro por isso entendeu? - ele me empurrou com força contra o armário.

- Por que você tem tanto medo, hein? Você não se garante? Você bate em todo mundo quando se sente ameaçado? - eu tentava ficar quieta quando ele me provocava desse jeito, mas não conseguia, quando se tratava de Justin e Alex, eu não conseguia ficar com a minha boca fechada, eles me tiravam do sério.

- Cuidado Michelle, meus amigos não sabem, mas você sabe como eu fiquei animado quando estava te tocando, eu sei que você sentiu, desde aquele dia que eu estou doido para terminar o que comecei, então cuidado, não me provoque - confesso que fiquei com medo.

- Mitchie?! Ele está te incomodando? - Nate, minha salvação.

- Quem você pensa que é pra falar desse jeito? - Justin se virou irritado.

- Eu sou Nate, e minha pergunta não foi pra você, a menos que seu nome seja Mitchie também.

- Você sabe com quem está falando? - Justin se aproximou ficando bem perto do rosto de Nate que nem se moveu.

- Não sei, mas também não tenho interesse - Nate olhou pra mim novamente - Ele está te incomodando Mitchie? - ele repetiu a pergunta e eu acenei positivamente - Fica longe dela, ok, senão...

- Senão o que? Eu sou Justin bieber e...

- Senão vou arrebentar a sua cara de porcelana, eu não me importo quem você seja, só fique longe da minha amiga.

- Ah, e quem é você para me impedir de fazer alguma coisa - nesse momento já tinha juntado muita gente e Justin parecia cada vez mais confiante, principalmente quando ele notou que seus amigos estavam perto também.

- Já te falei quem sou eu, e você está avisado, fique longe dela - Nate não pareceu nem um pouco abalado com a quantidade de gente. Ele se virou pra mim e sorriu - Você precisa de ajuda? - estava muito atordoada para responder qualquer coisa.

- Filho da puta de merda - sabia que Justin não iria deixar passar, afinal Nate o humilhou na frente de quase toda a escola. Foi muito rápido o soco que Justin deu em Nate. Coloquei a mão na boca vendo o sangue no lábio de Nate. Ele se levantou e foi pra cima de Justin socando seu rosto.

- BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA... - eles começaram a distribuir soco um no outro Nate acertava todos os socos no rosto de Justin, mas Justin não conseguia acerta Nate, ele estava furioso. Neste momento dois amigos de Justin tentaram segurar Nate, mas de alguma forma os dois acabaram no chão, um seguido do outro.

- É melhor você desistir, está ficando cada vez mais feio pra você - Nate deu um sorriso.

- O que está acontecendo aqui - Sr. Laritate chegou desviando das pessoas, ele olhou para os quatro garotos sangrando - Os quatro na minha sala agora - os quatro seguiram Sr. Laritate para a sala, Justin me deu um olhar de ódio enquanto passava por mim.

Sr. Laritate acabou me chamando também, porque aparentemente eu estava no começo da confusão e vi como tudo começou, falei a verdade, que Justin estava me ameaçando e que Nate pediu para ele se afastar, depois Justin ficou com raiva e foi pra cima de Nate e Nate se defendeu, em seguida os amigos de Justin tentaram acertar meu amigo que nocauteou os dois também.

Estava esperando Nate sair, ele me mandou um texto me pedindo para esperar.

- Hey - ele me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Hey, o que aconteceu?.

- Três dias suspenso.

- Que droga, você não teve culpa, aquele idiota quem começou.

- Eu sei, mas revidei e a escola não tolera violência, não se preocupe, ele pegou uma semana e os amigos idiotas pegaram três dias também.

- Eu sinto muito por ter te colocado nessa situação.

- Não se culpe ok? Ele é o único culpado disso tudo, não você, eu faria tudo de novo. Eu queria socar ele desde o dia que você me contou o que ele fez pra você, então estou realizado - ele sorriu pra mim.

- Obrigada Nate, por me defender.

- Sempre.

- E aê cara o que aconteceu? - Shane um dos amigos de Nate - Como ninguém chamou a gente para participar da festinha - ele se aproximou de Nate e deu um toque de mão - Hey Mitchie - ele me deu um beijo na bochecha. Shane e Jason eram meus amigos também não tão próximos como Nate mas eles conversavam comigo.

- Aquele babaca estava mexendo com Mitchie, então eu fiquei irritado e acabou que brigamos.

- Você está bem Mitchie - Jason perguntou preocupado.

- Sim, estou bem, só que por minha culpa Nate foi suspenso.

- Já disse que você não tem culpa de nada - ele falou um pouco irritado - Peguei três dias em casa, vocês dois fiquem de olho nela por mim.

- Pode deixar, ninguém vai mexer com ela - desde que Nate e eu nos tornamos amigos, é mais difícil as pessoas mexerem comigo. Ele se tornou popular na escola também e é por isso que as pessoas me deixaram em paz, exceto Justin e seu bando e Alex e seus clones, o restante da escola me deixou de lado.

- Legal, vamos Mitchie eu te levo pra casa - algumas pessoas acham que estamos namorando, mas não é verdade, nós temos uma relação de irmãos, nos damos muito bem. Nate já foi em minha casa muitas vezes e quando Nate está entediado ele vai até a mansão me ajudar no trabalho, o que eu gosto muito, porque o dia passa mais rápido e o trabalho fica muito mais divertido. Já fui a casa dele muitas vezes também, seus pais são incríveis, ele tem uma irmã mais velha, o nome dela é Natale, nos damos muito bem também.

- Obrigada - falei quando ele estacionou o carro na rua em frente a mansão - E obrigada novamente pelo que você fez por mim hoje.

- Tudo bem, é pra isso que servem os amigos - ele sorriu.

- Estou curiosa em relação a algo - ele franziu a testa - Como você conseguiu derrubar três caras sozinho? - Nate começou gargalhar.

- Aqueles babacas - ele estava rindo ainda - Faço aula de boxe e judô desde de moleque, então não foi muito difícil derrubar aqueles maricas.

- Uau - sorri.

- Você vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã depois da aula?.

- Vou dar aula de reforço. Por que?.

- Queria que você fosse lá em casa, pra gente jogar vídeo game.

- Que tal sexta feira?.

- Tudo bem, estou com saudade de acabar com você no jogo - ele riu.

- Estou ficando boa naquilo, você só é um pouco melhor do que eu, porque treina, mas não se engane eu tenho umas cartas na manga.

- Sei. Você sabe que isso não vai adiantar Torres, de um jeito ou de outro eu vou acabar com você.

- Vamos ver Gray - nós rimos - Preciso ir tenho um monte de coisa para fazer hoje, te vejo sexta?.

- Até sexta, talvez eu apareça antes.

- Ok. Tchau Nate, obrigada pela carona. Não esqueça de colocar gelo no rosto, senão vai ficar mais inchado.

- Pode deixar mamãe não vou esquecer - ele sorriu - Tchau Mitchie - sai do carro e fui direto para minha casa tomar um banho e me preparar para mais um dia.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

POV Alex.

- Oi amor, como foi a aula? – Justin estava suspenso por duas semanas, por causa da confusão com Nate Gray.

- Chata como sempre – ele me beijou.

- Vamos – Justin tinha ido me buscar na escola – Tá olhando o que aberração? – me virei já tendo uma idéia de quem Justin estava falando. Lá estava ela, Mitchie Torres.

- Deixa isso pra lá, vamos pra casa.

- Juro que se ela fosse um cara, eu já teria arrebentado a cara dela – Justin estava muito irritado com Mitchie. Ele devia estar irritado com Nate, porque foi ele quem humilhou Justin e seus amigos na frente da escola inteira, mas toda sua raiva foi depositada em Mitchie – Você vai pra minha casa? – ele agarrou minha cintura e me puxou pra ele, beijando meu pescoço – Estou com saudade de você? – eu sei do que você está com saudade.

- Não posso, tenho aula com a esquisita hoje, esqueceu?.

- Essa garota está sempre no meu caminho. Você pode vir mais tarde, faz tempo que não ficamos sozinhos.

- Eu não sei Justin, o dia de hoje vai ser muito cansativo – a verdadeira razão era que eu não queria dormir com ele, isso tem sido um sacrifício ultimamente.

- Porra Alex, eu sinto sua falta, você é minha namorada e faz tempo que a gente não transa.

- Eu sei amor, mas tente me entender, eu fiquei a manhã inteira na escola e agora vou ter que passar mais quatro horas estudando, é muita coisa – falei com meu melhor rosto inocente.

- Tudo bem. Eu posso ficar um pouco com você antes da sua aula?.

- Claro. Vamos?!

No caminho para minha casa Justin me disse que seus pais ficaram muito irritados com a escola, por causa da sua suspensão, que ia sujar o histórico acadêmico do seu filho. Os pais de Justin aceitam tudo o que ele faz, mesmo se ele está errado, eu sei que não sou santa mas pelo menos meus pais não passam a mão na minha cabeça quando passo dos limites, o que eu acho uma droga.

Chegamos em casa e almoçamos juntos, depois fomos direto para meu quarto, Mitchie estaria chegando em meia hora.

- Vou tomar um banho rapidinho.

- Posso ir com você? – ele me abraçou por trás e começou beijar meu pescoço.

- Não, eu quero tomar um banho rápido.

- Ok, não demora.

Sai do banho quinze minutos depois embrulhada em minha toalha, fui até meu closet para escolher uma roupa bonita para vestir, realmente não sei porque estou me preocupando com isso, mas eu queria estar bonita quando Mitchie chegasse aqui.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntei um pouco assustada porque não tinha escutado Justin se aproximar de mim.

- O que parece que estou fazendo – ele me virou pra ele e me beijou com força, suas mãos foram imediatamente para o nó da toalha. Ele puxou fazendo com que a toalha caísse revelando meu corpo nu. Suas mãos foram para meus seios onde ele apertou enquanto me beijava.

- Alex – Rosa gritou – Michelle está aqui.

- Caralho essa garota realmente está começando a me irritar – nunca fiquei tão grata em ouvir o nome de Mitchie.

- Deixa eu me vestir – ele estava olhando pra mim e me segurando ainda – Justin eu falei que tinha aula.

- Eu sei, é que eu quero tanto você – ele veio me beijar de novo, mas me afastei.

- Preciso me trocar, minha mãe não vai ficar nada feliz se descobrir que me atrasei para minha primeira aula.

- Tá bom – ele se afastou, escolhi uma roupa confortável – Você não acha que este vestido está muito curto? Aquela homo já não tira os olhos de você, e você se vestindo desse jeito não ajuda nada.

- É só o que me faltava, eu não poder me vestir assim por causa dela – na verdade eu me vesti assim exatamente por causa dela – Tudo o que ela pode fazer é olhar mesmo porque ela nunca vai ter isso.

- Eu sei. Eu posso ficar na sua aula? – ele estava começando a me irritar.

- Não, você vai tirar minha concentração e eu preciso aprender essa maldita matéria.

- ALEX – Rosa me gritou novamente.

- JÁ ESTOU DESCENDO – gritei de volta – Desce comigo?.

- Vamos lá – descemos juntos. Mitchie estava sentada no sofá me esperando, ela estava vestida com as mesmas roupas horríveis de sempre – Te vejo amanhã – Justin me beijou quase me engolindo, acho que ele queria provar para Mitchie que eu já tinha dono – Isso é só uma demonstração que ela não está em seu alcance – ele olhou para Mitchie que revirou os olhos.

- Tchau Justin – ele saiu – Então.., podemos ir para biblioteca.

- Tudo bem – ela se levantou e pegou suas coisas de cima do sofá. Caminhamos até a biblioteca, entrei e Mitchie entrou logo em seguida – Nossa, você tem muitos livros aqui – ela estava olhando todas as prateleiras com admiração.

- Sim, vou até a cozinha buscar um copo com água, você quer alguma coisa? – sim eu sei ser educada quando quero.

- Não, obrigada, Rosa já me deu água.

- Ok, já volto – me dirigi até a cozinha onde Rosa estava.

- Achei que ela viria com você, já que vocês estudam na mesma escola – Rosa me questionou.

- Já é humilhante demais ter aulas com essa nerd, de jeito nenhum vou fazer algum favor pra ela.

- Parece que ela está fazendo um grande favor pra você – ela colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Ela está sendo paga pra isso, e muito bem paga.

- Mesmo assim, ela parece ser uma boa garota, porque se fosse qualquer outra pessoa não aceitaria te ajudar depois de tudo que você fez pra ela.

- O que é isso agora Rosa? Porque você está do lado dela?.

- Não estou do lado dela Alex, eu só queria que você enxergasse que essa pessoa que você se esforça pra ser, não é quem você realmente é por dentro. A Alex que eu conheci desde pequenininha não trataria as pessoas do jeito que você trata essa pobre menina.

- Ok, chega desse papo, estou indo estudar – Rosa balançou a cabeça enquanto eu me dirigia novamente para a biblioteca. Quando cheguei Mitchie estava de pé olhando para todos os livros que tinha nas prateleiras – Você é realmente uma tremenda nerd, que pessoa normal fica com essa cara de besta só por causa de um monte de livros?.

- Eu adoro ler – ela desviou o olhar dos livros para olhar pra mim – Onde trabalho tem uma biblioteca também, mas ela não é tão grande e cheia de livros igual a sua – ela olhou em volta – Você já leu muitos livros?.

- Não que seja da sua conta, mas nem um terço dos livros que tem aqui, eu não sou uma pessoa de leitura – ela balançou a cabeça – Podemos estudar agora ou você vai me fazer perder mais tempo ainda?.

- Oh, me desculpe, nós podemos começar – ela colocou suas coisas em cima da mesa e se virou pra mim – Onde está seu material?.

- Ah..., eu preciso disso? – ela me olhou como se eu estivesse brincando, mas eu não estava – Ok, vou buscar – fui até meu quarto peguei meu material e desci logo em seguida.

- Você quer começar estudar o quê?.

- Eu não sei, você é a professora, você esta recebendo um salário de merda para me ensinar.

- Ok. Eu sei que vai ser muito difícil pra você, mas você poderia pelo menos durante as aulas, me tratar como gente? talvez as coisas funcionem melhor assim – ela falou olhando dentro dos meus olhos, eu odiava quando ela me olhava desse jeito, parecia que ela estava vendo o fundo da minha alma e lendo todos os meus pensamentos.

- Vou tentar – suspirei – Eu não sei o que podemos estudar primeiro.

- Qual matéria você tem mais dificuldade?.

- Física e matemática.

- Ok, vamos começar com física então – ela falou pegando seus livros e cadernos – Podemos usar três horas da terça com matemática e três horas da quarta estudando física, as horas restantes ficamos para estudar história. Está tudo bem ou você tem outra idéia?.

- Assim está bom pra mim.

- Excelente, vamos começar com os princípios básicos da física – ela pegou o marcador, tinha um quadro branco na biblioteca. Mitchie começou a me explicar algumas coisas simples.

Durante uma hora e meia que ficamos estudando, eu fiquei surpresa por estar entendendo o que ela estava explicando, não sei se ela era uma excelente professora (é obvio que nunca falaria isso para ela), ou se a matéria era fácil, pelo menos o começo dela. Estava fazendo algumas anotações em meu caderno quando a porta se abriu revelando uma Rosa com uma bandeja de suco e sanduíches.

- Achei que vocês queriam fazer uma pausa para comer um pouquinho – Rosa colocou a bandeja em outra mesa.

- Obrigada Rosa, não tinha percebido que estava com tanta fome – falei colocando meu lápis em cima da mesa e pegando um sanduíche.

- Você não está com fome querida? – Rosa perguntou para Mitchie que estava parada no mesmo lugar. Ela corou ligeiramente quando Rosa perguntou isso.

- Estou bem, não quero incomodar.

- Não está incomodando, eu fiz o sanduíche pra você também – Rosa falou. Mitchie desviou o olhar de Rosa e olhou pra mim, meio que pedindo permissão. Confesso que me senti mal por isso, será que ela me acha um mostro a ponto de pensar que eu ficaria com raiva se ela comesse?.

- Mitchie..,quer dizer Michelle, Rosa fez pra você também.

- Ok, obrigada – ela se aproximou da mesa e pegou um sanduíche e o suco. Rosa e eu estávamos conversando quando ela terminou o primeiro sanduíche, ela olhou para Rosa – Hum..,eu posso pegar outro? – Mitchie falou envergonhada.

- Claro que pode, isso é para vocês duas apenas – ela pegou outro – Você almoçou querida?.

- Não, eu não tive tempo, vim direto da escola pra cá, senão iria me atrasar.

- Você saiu antes de mim, como você chegou tanto tempo depois de mim, você veio andando por acaso? – perguntei achando ridículo, mas ela ficou vermelha de novo – Puta que pariu você veio andando, é uma caminhada longa até aqui.

- É longe, mas eu gosto de caminhar – ela respondeu e algo no seu rosto me dizia que ela estava mentindo.

- Você podia ter me falado, nós tínhamos acabado de almoçar quando você chegou – Rosa falou.

- Estou bem, só não tinha percebido que estava com fome até a Senhora chegar com o sanduíche – ela estava mentindo com certeza, e eu me senti mal por ela.

- Da próxima vez me fale então, tudo bem? – ela acenou – E não precisa me chamar de Senhora faz eu me sentir muito velha – Rosa sorriu.

- Ok – Mitchie sorriu pra ela. Eu estava gostando muito desse sorriso, ela só me dava aqueles sorrisos falsos mas esses era genuínos e seu sorriso era lindo.

- Vamos voltar para os estudos – falei tentando parar de pensar em como eu achava o sorriso de Mitchie bonito.

- Alex você está bem? – Rosa colocou a mão em minha testa – Você chamando para estudar é porque tem algum problema – olhei para Rosa que estava sorrindo, olhei rápido para Mitchie que estava tentando esconder o sorriso divertido que queria aparecer.

- Você é muito engraçada Rosa, fique sabendo que estou indo muito bem.

- Fico feliz. Então posso dizer que você tem uma professora excelente aqui – Rosa falou deixando Mitchie envergonhada novamente. Estava achando tão bonitinho quando o rosto dela ficava vermelho. Droga o que estou pensando.

- Rosa! saia, você está atrapalhando nossa aula - falei em um tom divertido.

- OH, agora estou atrapalhando né?! quando apareci com a comida a história era diferente - ela mostrou um falso choque no rosto que me fez rir.

- Você é tão dramática - ela riu.

- Ok, vou deixar vocês estudar, se precisar é só chamar tudo bem?.

- Ok - falei revirando os olhos.

- Mal humorada - ela sorriu e saiu com a bandeja logo em seguida.

- Vocês se dão bem, é bonito, só de olhar dá para perceber o quanto vocês se gostam e o quanto você se importa com ela - Mitchie falou olhando para a porta onde Rosa tinha acabado de passar e depois olhou pra mim - Me desculpe não é da minha conta - ela adotou uma expressão séria.

- Tudo bem, eu realmente me importo com ela, é a única pessoa além dos meus pais que me conhece, é como se ela fosse da minha família também.

- Isso é legal - ela sorriu e ficou olhando pra mim.

- Hum.., podemos voltar agora? - estava desconfortável com seu olhar intenso sob mim.

- Claro - ela desviou o olhar para seus livros - Vamos começar história?.

- Já? Eu estava realmente gostando de física - ela sorriu de novo e eu estava adorando os sorrisos que era dirigido a mim.

- Eu sei, mas precisamos começar história agora, está quase acabando o horário da aula - ela falou e eu olhei para meu relógio. Fiquei surpresa quando vi que só tínhamos meia hora até o final da aula, não sabia que ficar quatro horas estudando com Mitchie fosse ser agradável.

Ficamos o restante da aula estudando história. Era uma matéria tão chata, mas Mitchie explicava de uma forma tão divertida que acabei gostando. Ela arrumou suas coisas e olhou pra mim. Novamente aquele olhar intenso.

- Te vejo terça-feira que vem Alex, Tchau.

- Até terça-feira - olhei pra ela - Não esqueça o que conversamos.

- Pode deixar ninguém vai saber que estou dando aula pra você, nem mesmo Nate - ela deu um sorriso triste e se afastou, escutei ela se despedindo de Rosa e saindo logo em seguida. Eu estava na biblioteca olhando alguns exercicios que fiz, eu estava orgulhosa de mim mesma.

- Ela é uma garota legal e educada - Rosa entrou na biblioteca.

- Não venha com isso novamente Rosa - eu sabia onde isso iria dar.

- Por que você é tão cruel com ela? O que ela fez pra você Alex? - Rosa se sentou em uma cadeira em frente a mim. Eu suspirei e olhei pra ela.

- Ela nunca fez nada pra mim.

- Então porque você a intimida tanto? - meus pais não sabiam que eu era uma verdadeira cadela na escola, para eles eu era a princesa perfeita e doce, mas Rosa sabia, e ela sabia como eu tratava Mitchie desde o dia que a conheci.

- Eu realmente não sei Rosa. Eu só...fico com tanta raiva, às vezes quando a vejo e principalmente agora que ela não sai do lado daquele amiguinho dela ou namorado não sei, eu só fico irritada e as pessoas me incentivam a humilha-la que quando eu vejo eu já fiz ela se sentir um lixo, eu realmente não sei porque faço isso com ela, eu me sinto mal todas às vezes, mas eu não consigo parar.

- Então você precisa descobrir e parar Alex, ninguém merece ser humilhado e principalmente uma garota doce como Michelle, você tem que descobrir, ela seria uma ótima amiga pra você Alex, esquece o preconceito, você poderia até ajudá-la, já que você acha que ela se veste tão mal porque você não fala com ela sobre isso?.

- Eu já falei, mas ela não me ouve.

- Não adianta você falar com raiva ou quando você está fazendo ela se sentir pra baixo, estou falando para falar como uma amiga, com carinho.

- Rosa, Michelle não é minha amiga e acho impossível ela se tornar minha amiga, ela me odeia.

- Se ela odiasse tanto, ela não teria aceitado te ensinar.

- Novamente, ela está sendo paga pra isso.

- Não importa, uma pessoa que odeia a outra não aceitaria mesmo sendo paga.

- Eu não quero que as pessoas se afastem de mim.

- Os falsos amigos talvez, mas os verdadeiros vão ficar do seu lado, dá uma chance para a garota Alex, você pode se surpreender.

- Vou pensar sobre isso, prometo - Rosa sorriu e saiu da biblioteca. Eu já sabia porque sentia raiva de Mitchie, é porque estava gostando muito dela, gostando não, eu estava apaixonada por Michelle Torres, eu estava com medo, eu sei que ela nunca vai me perdoar pela humilhação que a fiz passar, estava com medo dela descobrir e usar isso contra mim, o que as pessoas vão pensar?. Rosa tinha razão eu precisava descobrir o que fazer.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

POV Alex.

Havia dois meses que estava estudando com Mitchie, ela era muito inteligente e conseguia transmitir seus conhecimentos de uma forma simples. Não sei porque os professores não podem ensinar igual a ela, seria muito mais fácil pra todo mundo.

Durante esses dois meses eu parei de implicar com ela na escola, ninguém sabe que ela me dá aula e algumas pessoas acharam até estranho quando a deixei de lado, quando fiz isso minhas amigas também pararam. Justin era uma história diferente, ele e seus amigos continuavam pegando pesado com Mitchie, felizmente quando eles começavam, Nate ou um dos amigos dele estava sempre por perto, então eles não faziam nada de mais grave com ela, eu ainda não sei se eles (Mitchie e Nate) estão namorando não tive coragem de perguntar, nós conversamos muito sobre coisas aleatórias mas não somos amigas ainda. Mitchie é uma garota realmente legal, ela é engraçada, eu gostava muito da companhia dela, embora ela ainda seja esquisita vestindo aquelas roupas, mas ela mesmo debaixo daquele pano todo era uma garota bonita. Sim estou cada vez mais apaixonada e isso me assusta pra caralho.

- ALEX, MICHELLE ESTÁ AQUI – Rosa gritou e eu dei um pulo da cama com o coração acelerado, isso vinha acontecendo com uma certa freqüência agora.

- JÁ VOU – fui ao banheiro dei uma ultima olhada no visual e desci. Quando cheguei na cozinha minha mãe estava conversando com Michelle, eu nem sabia que minha mãe estava em casa.

- Você já almoçou? – minha mãe perguntou e ela acenou – Então almoça comigo, estava aqui perto e resolvi parar para almoçar em casa.

- Não quero incomodar Sra. Russo – ela fica tão tímida perto de adultos.

- Não é incomodo Michelle, e por favor me chame de Teresa.

- Ok, e você pode me chamar de Mitchie – não acredito que ela deixa Rosa e agora minha mãe chama-la de Mitchie mas eu não posso.

- Hey – fiz minha presença conhecida, ela acenou pra mim – Hey mãe, se eu soubesse que você estaria aqui para o almoço eu teria esperado.

- Desculpe querida, eu não sabia que viria também – minha mãe beijou minha bochecha e se sentou para almoçar. Me sentei em uma das cadeiras também – Como estão as aulas?.

- Ótimas, Michelle é uma excelente professora – Mitchie corou, eu sabia que ela iria ficar envergonhada por isso fiz.

- Que ótimo, seus pais devem estar orgulhosos de você – minha mãe olhou pra ela, e ela apenas sorriu – Você deviria convida-los para jantar conosco qualquer dias desses, o que acha? – Mitchie parecia um pouco desconfortável.

- Eu não tenho pais – ela falou baixo e nós três olhamos pra ela.

- Não tem pai, ou não tem pai e mãe? – minha mãe perguntou.

- Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha sete anos, meu pai não segurou a barra e me abandonou um tempo depois – ela falou cabisbaixa.

- Oh Meu Deus Mitchie, eu sinto muito – minha mãe se desculpou – Quem cuidou de você querida? – ela suspirou e olhou para minha mãe, os olhos dela estava brilhando, parecia que ela ia chorar.

- É um pouco constrangedor.

- Você não precisa falar se não quiser querida – minha mãe deu um sorriso simpático.

- Hum... – ela estava com vergonha dava para ver – Quando minha mãe morreu, meu pai surtou e durante um ano ele perdeu tudo, emprego, nossa casa. Tudo. Eles não tinham nenhum parente próximo, então meu pai não tinha ninguém a quem recorrer, nós moramos na rua – minha mãe colocou a mão na boca – Desculpe Teresa, eu vou arruinar o seu almoço.

- Não, não, continue – Mitchie suspirou e continuou a história.

- Meu pai ficou comigo durante um tempo e depois sumiu, eu não sei se ele está morto, não faço idéia, eu tentei procurar por ele mas nunca achei nenhuma pista. John um morador de rua que era amigo do meu pai quem cuidou de mim, mas ele morreu atropelado, então eu fiquei sozinha – eu queria chorar, Rosa estava chorando com a história.

- Quantos anos você tinha quando ficou sozinha? – minha mãe perguntou.

- Nove.

- E como você conseguiu se virar sendo tão nova? – ela deu de ombros.

- John me deixou um violão, ele tinha me ensinado tocar, então comecei tocar no parque, estação de metrô, as pessoas me davam dinheiro e eu comprava comida.

- Você faz isso até hoje? Toca violão para se sustentar? – Mitchie sorriu para minha mãe.

- Não, quando eu tinha treze anos, uma Senhora começou a conversar comigo, ela disse que sempre que podia ia ao parque para me ver tocar, ela me fez as mesmas perguntas que a Senhora fez, então ela me tirou das ruas e me levou para casa dela. Ela me deu uma casinha afastada da casa principal e me deu emprego, eu trabalho lá até hoje, estou juntando dinheiro para faculdade – ela sorriu para minha mãe.

- Você é corajosa Mitchie – minha mãe limpou uma lagrima – Esta mulher foi muito bondosa por te levar pra casa.

- Ela é meu anjo.

- Eu queria conhece-la um dia – a expressão de Mitchie caiu um pouco e minha mãe percebeu – Algum problema?.

- Sra. Marta está muito doente agora, ela não consegue andar e nem come sozinha mais, os médicos não sabem o que é – seu rosto era triste – Eu só fico triste, porque eu não queria perder mais uma pessoa, principalmente uma que me deu tantas oportunidades de me tornar uma pessoa melhor, mas toda vez que olho pra ela eu sinto ela escorregando pelos meus dedos entende? Eu sei que vamos perder as pessoas que amamos, é só muito difícil dizer adeus.

- Eu sei o que você quer dizer – minha mãe falou triste – Espero de coração que ela se recupere.

- Eu também – Mitchie sorriu – Então Alex vamos estudar? – eu não tinha falado nada desde que eu tinha me sentado na cadeira, estava me sentindo um lixo por ter feito da vida dessa garota um inferno, ela já tinha passado por tanta coisa – Alex você está bem?.

- Sim, vamos – falei me levantando.

- Obrigada pelo almoço Teresa.

Fomos para a biblioteca. Ela tirou seu material da mochila e colocou em cima da mesa, eu estava estática relembrando a história que ela acabou de contar.

- Esquece aquilo ok? – Mitchie me tirou dos meus pensamentos. Eu olhei para ela – Eu sei que você está pensando sobre aquilo. Apenas esquece.

- Eu sinto muito Michelle – falei com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela me olhou assustada, claro nunca ninguém me viu chorar antes.

- Você não teve culpa – ela falou.

- Sinto muito por ter feito da sua vida um inferno desde que você entrou na escola, você já tinha passado por tanta coisa, você não merecia aquilo, me perdoa – agora eu estava chorando, eu me senti tão culpada, quer dizer, eu já me sentia mal antes de toda essa história, agora eu me sentia péssima.

- Claro que eu perdôo você Alex – ela sorriu pra mim.

- Por que você é tão boa com as pessoas, mesmo elas sendo horríveis pra você? Por que você me perdoou tão rápido? Eu não mereço isso.

- Não se engane, eu não sou boa para todas as pessoas – ela sorriu e eu ri – Eu te perdoei tão rápido porque eu sei que é sincero e todo mundo merece uma segunda chance, eu sei que você tem e tinha medo com o que seus amigos iriam dizer, mas está tudo bem, isto está no passado, vamos começar de novo ok? – ela se aproximou de mim e estendeu a mão – Oi meu nome é Michelle – eu ri enxugando as lágrimas.

- Alex – apertei a mão dela.

- É um prazer conhecer você Alex, espero ser sua amiga.

- É um prazer conhecer você também, e com certeza eu quero ser sua amiga – ela sorriu grande agora.

- Nesse caso você pode me chamar de Mitchie.

- Mitchie é melhor – eu olhei para nossas mãos juntas e a puxei para um abraço – Obrigada – ficamos um tempo abraçadas até ela se afastar.

- Quero que você saiba que não vou me importar se você não se sentir confortável em falar comigo na escola, eu sei que você tem um reputação, sei que o seu namorado me odeia, e já fico feliz em saber que você é minha amiga, e pra mim está tudo bem em fingir que a gente não se gosta na escola, eu não quero que você passe pelo que eu passei, eu sei como as pessoas podem ser cruéis.

- Eu era cruel com você – falei envergonhada.

- Sim, mas agora não é mais e isso é o que importa, eu me preocupo com você, eu não quero as pessoas intimidando você, eu estou acostumada você não, vou me sentir mal se você tiver problemas, eu não quero ser a causa disso.

- As pessoas não vão se importar.

- Você não conhece aquelas pessoas, eles me odeiam, e vão odiar você também, eu só quero você segura.

- Tudo bem, podemos fazer isso durante um tempo, até as pessoas ver que você é uma boa pessoa, apesar de suas roupas feias – ela revirou os olhos – Desculpe, mas é um pouco verdadeiro, algumas pessoas não gostam de você pelo jeito que você se veste.

- Sério?! O que isso tem a ver?.

- Não sei, eu posso te ajudar com seu guarda-roupa – falei animada.

- Por enquanto não, vamos apenas estudar tudo bem? Podemos ver isso mais pra frente.

- Ok. Física?

- Sim – ela sorriu.

- Eu gosto do seu sorriso, é muito bonito – as palavras saíram da minha boca como se eu estivesse vomitando.

- Você deveria sorrir mais, porque seu sorriso é bonito também – eu sorri pra ela – Tudo bem física. Uma pergunta. Você sabe me dizer o que é o Efeito Joule?.

- Quando um condutor é aquecido ao ser percorrido por uma corrente elétrica, ocorre a transformação de energia elétrica em energia térmica isso ocorre devido o encontro dos elétrons da corrente elétrica com as partículas do condutor. Os elétrons sofrem colisões com átomos do condutor, parte da energia cinética do elétron é transferida para o átomo aumentando seu estado de agitação, conseqüentemente sua temperatura. Assim, a energia elétrica é transformada em energia térmica.

- Uau, não sabia que você estava tão bem na parte teórica também.

- Sim estou, mas eu prefiro a parte prática, o que nós podemos fazer?.

- Hum... já que você está tão inteirada no assunto, faça alguma coisa que represente o Efeito Joule – ela falou.

- Ok – fui até as gavetas procurando as peças necessárias. Peguei um fio, cortando em dois pedaços, três pilhas, fui até a cozinha peguei palha de aço e voltei para a biblioteca – É melhor irmos lá fora, não quero causar nenhum acidente – ela acenou e nós saímos. Juntei as pilhas e conectei cada fio em cada ponta da pilha, coloquei as duas pontas do fio na palha de aço e a palha de aço começou pegar fogo.

- Muito bem Alex isso é incrível – ela ficou olhando para a palha de aço pegando fogo.

- E isso é um pequeno exemplo do Efeito de Joule – ela olhou pra mim sorrindo.

- Você é muito inteligente, não sei porque você precisa de aulas extras. Você aprende muito rápido.

- Tem haver com o professor, por isso estou aprendendo rápido – mais que porra que eu não consigo ficar com a boca fechada.

- Certo. Acho que podemos passar para coisas mais dificies.

- Eu adoro desafio – pisquei fazendo Mitchie corar, nós entramos e estudamos mais um pouco – Podemos parar por aqui? Estou exausta.

- Falta uma hora ainda, o que você quer fazer?.

- Hum...agora que somos amigas, podemos nos conhecer melhor.

- Tudo bem.

- Podemos fazer o jogo de dez perguntas, que tal?.

- Ok.

- Beleza, eu começo – Mitchie colocou o livro na mesa e olhou pra mim – Você é virgem? – ela arregalou os olhos.

- Ok. Geralmente as pessoas perguntam, qual sua cor favorita? O que você gosta de comer? - ela ficou dando exemplos e eu não conseguia esconder o sorriso - Você é bem direta né? – eu ri do constrangimento dela.

- Sim, eu sou direta, agora responda a pergunta.

- Sim eu sou virgem, você?.

- Não.

- Eu já imaginava, gastei minha pergunta de bobeira, posso fazer outra?.

- Não, sem trapacear – eu dei risada com o biquinho lindo que ela fez – Ok, é verdade que você é gay?.

- Nossa Alex – fiquei olhando pra ela, eu não tinha certeza se ela era e estava curiosa em saber – Não eu não sou, sinceramente eu não sei de onde as pessoas tiraram isso – ok, me decepcionei com a resposta – Minha vez, com quantos caras você já dormiu?.

- Uou e eu que sou direta né? – ela deu de ombros e eu estava com um pouco de vergonha para responder essa pergunta – Bastante.

- Quantos?.

- Dez?! Talvez um pouco mais? – ela arregalou os olhos novamente – Qual é, eu tenho uma vida sexual ativa desde que eu tinha quinze anos.

- Ok, não estou julgando você.

- Tá bom. Você falou que é virgem, mas quantos garotos você já beijou?.

- Nenhum – Mitchie falou envergonhada.

- Você está brincando né? – ela balançou a cabeça – Garotas?.

- Também não.

- Ok. Você tem quase dezoito anos e nunca beijou ninguém? – ela acenou novamente – Por quê?.

- Nunca tive oportunidade, a única vez que um garoto quis me beijar, eu fiquei com tanto medo e sai correndo porque eu não sabia beijar.

- Pensei que Nate fosse seu namorado – eu queira fazer essa pergunta tem tanto tempo.

- O que?! Nate é apenas meu amigo, eu o considero como irmão, isso seria estranho, e ele nunca me olhou dessa forma também, definitivamente não.

- Oh.

- Minha vez, você ama o seu namorado? – as pessoas achariam estranho ver a gente conversando desse jeito, mas tem dois meses que estamos estudando juntas e isso nos aproximou muito.

- Não, quer dizer eu achava que o amava no começo, mas não agora.

- E por que está com ele?.

- Hey, duas perguntas seguidas não vale – ela riu – Sinceramente eu não sei por que, acho que por causa da conveniência ou porque me acostumei, mas não existe mais sentimento.

- Sei – ficamos conversando durante a uma hora que tínhamos – Eu preciso ir embora.

- Tudo bem – nos levantamos e eu levei Mitchie até a porta – Hey Mitchie – ela olhou pra mim – Eu gostaria muito de conhecer a Sra. Marta – ela sorriu pra mim.

- Se você quiser, podemos ter aula na minha casa amanhã, assim você pode conhecê-la, minha casa não é grande mas dá para estudar.

- Ok, então a gente estuda na sua casa amanhã.

- Perfeito – ela veio até mim e me deu um abraço e um beijo na bochecha – Até amanhã Alex.

- Até amanhã Mitchie – ela se afastou e foi embora.

- Vejo que as coisas entre vocês estão cada vez melhor – Rosa falou sorrindo pra mim.

- Sim, elas estão, eu pedi perdão para ela por tudo o que a fiz passar, e ela me perdoou.

- Isso é ótimo Alex, Mitchie é uma garota especial, e ela merece que coisas boas aconteçam na vida dela.

- É, não acredito que ela passou por tudo aquilo e mesmo assim se tornou a garota que ela é hoje.

- Você está certa, isso é um milagre, outras pessoas já teriam se entregado as drogas, prostituição e todas essas coisas horríveis que a gente vê, mas ela está aqui, estudando, em busca de um futuro melhor. Pobre menina, crescer sem os pais.

- Não posso nem imaginar ficar sem meus pais – ficamos um tempo em silêncio – Vou fazer o dever de casa.

- Tudo bem, te chamo quando o jantar estiver pronto.

- Tá bom – subi para meu quarto, peguei meu material para fazer a lição de casa, o que demorou um pouco, não porque estava difícil, mas porque eu não conseguia me concentrar, não conseguia tirar da minha cabeça a garota de pele pálida, cabelos negros, e olhos castanhos, eu estava em apuros, estava apaixonada por uma garota que nem gosta de garotas. O que eu vou fazer?.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

POV Mitchie

- Vamos Mitchie por favor, eu nunca te pedi nada - olhei para meu amigo que está me incomodando desde que eu cheguei na escola - Tá bom, talvez algumas coisas - continuei olhando pra ele - Tudo bem muitas coisas - eu sorri e me virei para continuar arrumando as coisas no meu armário - Você vai? Por favor, faça isso por mim.

- Nate, por que você quer tanto que eu vá nessa festa?.

- Porque eu quero ir com a minha melhor amiga e quero que você se divirta, quando foi a ultima vez que você saiu?.

- Não sei e não me importo com isso.

- Não seja assim Mitchie, vamos comigo?.

- Nate, eu não converso com ninguém nessa escola, as pessoas me odeiam, por que eu iria em um lugar onde essas pessoas vão estar?.

- Prometo que vou ficar com você o tempo todo.

- Naaattee, por favor pára de insistir, eu não quero atrapalhar sua diversão.

- Você só vai atrapalhar minha diversão se você não for, ai vou ser obrigado a ficar com você.

- Por que isso agora? Você nunca se importou ir em uma festa sem mim.

- Mas eu quero que você venha comigo, eu prometo que quando você falar que quer vir embora, a gente vem embora - ele ficou olhando pra mim piscando os olhos - Por favor?!

- Argh, você quando quer ser irritante consegue - ele me levantou do chão e me girou no ar - Me coloque no chão seu maluco - falei rindo, ele me colocou no chão - Que dia é a festa?.

- Sábado agora.

- Tudo bem, você passa em casa para me pegar?.

- Com certeza, mas tem muito tempo pra gente combinar essas coisas até lá, vamos, eu te levo para sua aula.

Minhas aulas passaram tão rápido hoje. Estava arrumando minhas coisas para ir embora, quando alguém entrou na sala, eu levantei minha cabeça assustada, mas senti alivio depois que eu vi quem era.

- Então, tudo certo a aula em sua casa hoje? - Alex me perguntou.

- Tudo certo, você pode ir pra sua casa antes, eu vou demorar um pouco para chegar em casa, não é muito longe, mas caminhando demora um pouco.

- Eu levo você, assim a gente economiza tempo.

- Hum... tem certeza? As pessoas podem ver nós duas juntas.

- Já foi todo mundo embora, mas mesmo assim, eu não me importo.

- Ok. Então podemos ir.

- Legal.

O caminho até minha casa era curto de carro, chegamos lá em poucos minutos.

- Uau e eu achei que minha casa fosse grande - Alex estava olhando ao redor da mansão.

- Você não viu o lado de dentro - falei enquanto caminhavamos para minha casa - Entra, não é nada comparado a sua casa.

- É bonito - Alex entrou na cozinha e depois no quarto - E aconchegante, eu gostei - ela sorriu pra mim.

- Obrigada. A gente pode ir conhecer a D. Marta e depois estudar, o que você acha?.

- Pra mim tudo bem.

- Então vamos lá - colocamos nossas coisas em cima da minha mesa e fomos para casa principal.

- É realmente grande - ela olhava admirada - Quantas pessoas moram aqui?.

- Fora os empregados, apenas D. Marta, sua filha Jéssica e sua neta Gigi.

- Que exagero - eu ri, porque a casa de Alex é bem grande apenas para três pessoas - O que?.

- Sua casa também é bastante grande para três pessoas.

- Quatro - levantei uma sobrancelha e ela sorriu pra mim - Que seja, minha casa cabe aqui dentro e ainda sobra espaço - Continuamos conversando sobre coisas estupidas até chegar no quarto da D. Marta. Bati na porta e entrei quando fui autorizada.

- Hey, como a Senhora está se sentindo hoje?.

- Um pouco melhor, consegui comer um pouco sem ajuda de ninguém - olhei para a enfermeira que estava sorrindo.

- É isso mesmo, ela conseguiu comer quase tudo sem ajuda de ninguém - a enfermeira que cuida de D. Marta confirmou.

- Isso é incrivel, eu fico feliz - ela sorriu pra mim e olhou para Alex - Ah me desculpe, essa é Alex minha amiga da escola - eu tenho certeza que ela vai associar o nome a pessoa.

- É um prazer finalmente conhecer a Senhora - Alex sorriu.

- Você é a garota que fazia da vida da minha neta um inferno? - ela falou olhando pra Alex.

- Sim, essa seria eu, sei que fiz Mitchie sofrer muito, mas eu realmente me arrependo de tudo que fiz pra ela, espero que a Senhora possa me perdoar também - D. Marta sorriu para Alex e depois pra mim.

- Mitchie me contou a conversa que vocês tiveram, fiquei muito feliz por você ter se desculpado, eu não tenho nada para perdoar, se Mitchie te perdoou e te aceitou na vida dela, então eu também aceito. Eu vejo como ela está mais feliz agora e isso me deixa satisfeita.

- Obrigada, isso significa muito pra mim.

Ficamos no quarto conversando durante mais ou menos uma hora. Alex contou sobre a escola e de como ela está progredindo nas matérias que tinha dificuldade. D. Marta falou sobre como foi me encontrar e como isso mudou a vida dela.

- Então...você quer almoçar, não tem muita coisa, mas eu sei fazer um macarrão com molho branco muito bom.

- Você sabe cozinhar?.

- Eu moro sozinha Alex. Fui obrigada aprender - falei com um sorriso divertido.

- Ok, você está certa, que pergunta estupida, e sim vou adorar experimentar sua comida.

- Tudo bem, não é nada sofisticado, mas prometo que um dia cozinho um prato melhor pra você.

- Vou cobrar - ela riu.

Fiz o macarrão e comemos logo em seguida. Alex não parava de falar o quanto era bom e como eu preciso cozinhar mais vezes para ela.

Nós já estávamos estudando. Alex estava indo muito bem, ela pegava rápido as coisas. Ela só estava com um pouco de dificuldade em matemática, mas ela estava indo bem assim mesmo.

- Chega Mitchie, não aguento ver números mais.

- Tudo bem, podemos parar por hoje - recolhi minhas coisas e Alex fez o mesmo - Você quer assistir a um filme antes de ir?.

- Claro - fomos para meu quarto, ela sentou em minha cama, coloquei o filme e me sentei ao seu lado, ficamos bem coladas porque minha cama era pequena.

- Nate quer me levar em uma festa - falei de forma aleatória - Mas eu realmente não quero ir.

- Por quê? - ela se virou pra mim.

- Nunca fui em uma festa e não tenho vontade de ir.

- Qual festa?.

- Não sei, vai ser sábado agora.

- Deve ser a festa do Chase, todo mundo vai estar lá.

- Você vai?.

- Com certeza, eu adoro festa - suspirei - Qual é o problema?.

- Eu sei que é quase impossível, mas, e se um garoto quiser ficar comigo?.

- É só ficar com ele, qual o grande negocio nisso tudo? - Alex pareceu confusa, mas seu semblante se acendeu depois - Você não sabe beijar, lembrei, é por isso que você está pirando? - acenei - Você não precisa ficar com ninguém na festa.

- Mas eu quero beijar alguém, eu já tenho 18 anos, a maioria das garotas com minha idade já transaram, tem filhos e eu ainda sou virgem de boca - Alex riu de mim - Não é engraçado Alex, é deprimente.

POV Alex.

- Não estava rindo da sua situação Mitchie, só o jeito que você falou, é engraçado - ela cruzou os braços olhando pra mim - Fala para o Nate que você não quer ir - a verdade é que eu não queria que ela fosse, não consigo imaginar ver Mitchie beijando alguém é ruim só de pensar, eu não queria presenciar isso.

- Eu tentei falar com ele, mas Nate não aceitou um não como resposta, ele prometeu me levar para casa se eu me sentir desconfortável.

- Eu posso te ajudar com o negocio do beijo - ela olhou pra mim desconfiada.

- Pode?! - acenei - Como?!

- Eu posso te explicar. Beijo é algo simples, vamos tentar na mão - ela me olhou como se eu fosse louca, mas depois ela imitou meus movimentos. Ficamos assim durante um tempo, beijando a mão, laranja...

- Isso é inútil Alex, como vou aprender beijar, se estou beijando coisas que não se movem - eu sabia que talvez eu me arrependeria, mas como alguns dias atras as palavras saíram da minha boca como vômito.

- Você pode treinar comigo - Mitchie ficou olhando pra mim durante alguns segundos que pareceram horas.

- Você está falando sério?!

- Sim, você me beija, não é grande coisa, estou apenas te ajudando - eu sabia que não era só isso, eu tenho vontade de beijar Mitchie há algum tempo, mas ela não precisa saber disso.

- Não vai ser estranho pra você?!

- Não, Você?!

- Não.

- Então...

- Ok - ela se aproximou de mim - O que eu faço?! - eu estava tremendo, só espero que ela não perceba meu nervosismo.

- Você precisa se soltar, faça o que você fez na laranja e em sua mão - ela ficou me olhando - A diferença é que eu vou te beijar de volta - meu coração estava tão acelerado que parecia que estava correndo uma maratona.

- Tudo bem. Se for horrível a gente tenta de novo.

- Ok. Mas tenho certeza que não vai ser horrível - dei um sorriso nervoso.

- Ok - ela respirou fundo e encostou seus lábios nos meus e ficou assim durante um tempo, depois se afastou - Eu não sei o que estou fazendo Alex.

- Ok Mitchie, eu vou beijar você, é só imitar o que eu estou fazendo.

- Tudo bem, acho que assim é melhor - me aproximei e fiz o que ela tinha feito anteriormente, encostei nossos lábios durante alguns segundos, mas logo em seguida eu abri minha boca, Mitchie fez o mesmo, coloquei minha língua em sua boca e comecei a explorar. Mitchie aprendeu muito rápido porque no momento que coloquei minha língua dentro de sua boca ela acariciou com a sua. Ficamos nos beijando durante alguns minutos, nossas línguas emaranhadas juntas, chupei o lábio inferior dela e voltei a beija-la, eu não queria parar estava muito gostoso, mas quando o ar começou a faltar nós tivemos que nos afastar - Uau.., você realmente beija muito bem Alex - fiquei um pouco envergonhada com isso.

- Obrigada.., você tem certeza que nunca beijou ninguém? - ela acenou negativamente - Você beija muito bem também Mitchie.

- Sério?! - acenei - Obrigada.

- Hum...

- Não se preocupe, ninguém vai saber sobre isso - Mitchie falou olhando pra mim.

- Tudo bem - ficamos jogando conversa fora depois disso, nem uma das duas falou mais sobre o beijo, mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar sobre isso, eu queria muito beijar Mitchie novamente, mas não poderia fazer isso sem deixar as coisas estranhas entre nós, eu queria dizer a ela tudo o que estava sentindo, a confusão que estava na minha cabeça, mas preferi guardar para mim mesma, Mitchie pareceu não se incomodar muito, pra ela foi apenas um favor que eu fiz pra ela, mas isso significou muito mais pra mim.

* * *

No dia seguinte, eu estava um pouco dispersa, não conseguia me concentrar nas aulas ou prestar atenção na conversa dos meus amigos e namorado, eu só queria ir pra casa, não tinha aula com Mitchie hoje. Não sei se ficava grata ou com raiva, eu precisava afastar todos esses pensamentos, mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria estar com ela, Mitchie é uma ótima pessoa para se estar junto.

- Amor o que está acontecendo com você? Você está pensativa desde cedo - meu namorado e eu estávamos em minha cama assistindo algum programa na TV.

- Não está acontecendo nada, só um pouco preocupada com as provas chegando - menti pra ele.

- Você nunca se preocupou com isso - ele olhou pra mim e depois sorriu, ah não - Eu posso fazer você relaxar - ele se arrastou pra cima de mim e começou beijar meu pescoço, suas mãos começaram seu passeio pelo meu corpo, e eu nunca me senti tão mal como estava me sentindo naquele momento.

- Justin, pare - tentei me afastar mas ele continuou beijando meu pescoço enquanto uma das suas mãos apertava meu seio direito - Pare - segurei sua mão e me levantei.

- Qual é o seu problema Alex? - ele estava irritado - Faz uma semana que a gente não transa, o que está acontecendo com você?.

- Já disse que não está acontecendo nada - eu não aguentava mais ficar com Justin, estava me fazendo mal, mas eu não sabia como terminar com ele.

- Tem certeza?! - ele franziu a testa - Então porque você não quer transar?.

- Justin, relacionamento não se resume apenas em sexo - eu estava irritada.

- Eu sei, mas homem tem necessidade e se você não está disposta a suprir minhas necessidades, eu vou procurar outra que esteja disposta a isso, e acredite, tem muitas que ficariam felizes de ocupar seu lugar - ele falou e eu queria muito bater nele.

- Já que tem tanta garota feliz em ocupar meu lugar o que você está fazendo aqui?.

- O que você quer dizer?.

- Eu estou terminando com você, não está dando mais certo - ele tornou as coisas muito mais fáceis pra mim.

- Tudo bem, não venha chorando depois me pedindo pra voltar, porque isso não vai acontecer.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou pedir pra voltar com você - eu podia ver que ele estava com raiva, muita raiva.

- Você vai se arrepender Alex.

- Você pode ir embora agora - ele olhou pra mim uma ultima vez e saiu. Eu respirei aliviada. Finalmente eu não precisaria mais dormir com um cara só pra satisfaze-lo, fazia tempo que eu não sabia o que era sentir prazer durante uma relação.

Depois que Justin foi embora, meus pensamentos voltaram para Mitchie, isso já estava ficando ridículo, desde o nosso beijo que eu não consigo parar de pensar nela, eu pensava nela antes, mas agora as coisas estão piores. Eu precisava vê-la. Hoje é quinta-feira e eu só vou poder falar com ela novamente na terça.

- Dane-se, eu vou até lá - troquei de roupa, peguei meu telefone e chaves do carro e sai.

Cheguei na mansão algum tempo depois, fiquei um pouco no carro decidindo se eu deveria entrar, Mitchie me falou uma vez que Nate às vezes ia na mansão em dia de trabalho dela e que tornava o dia dela melhor, porque ela não se sentia sozinha. Resolvi sair do carro e ir até o portão.

- Olá Srta. Russo, hoje é dia de aula?! - o porteiro falou.

- Não, eu só vim fazer uma visita para Mitchie.

- Tudo bem, vou abrir a garagem.

- Obrigada - voltei para o meu carro, o porteiro abriu a garagem, eu entrei e estacionei meu carro, saindo logo em seguida - Você sabe me dizer onde Mitchie está trabalhando hoje?.

- Na piscina.

- Obrigada - ele acenou, eu fui em direção a piscina. Quando cheguei lá, quase me engasguei com a visão. Mitchie estava com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo bagunçado, estava usando a parte de cima de um biquíni e usava um short muito curto, fiquei um tempo admirando o corpo dela, ela era muito gostosa, coxas grossas, barriga lisa, seios cheios e bunda grande.

- Hey Alex, o que faz aqui? - ela me tirou de meus pensamentos.

- Vim fazer uma visita, estava entediada e queria me distrair, mas se você achar que vou te atrapalhar eu posso ir embora - falei um pouco nervosa.

- Não, claro que você não vai atrapalhar. Estou feliz em ter uma distração também isso aqui é realmente chato.

- Certo. Hum...Você precisa de ajuda?.

- Não, só converse comigo, assim você estará ajudando - ela falou sorrindo - Sente-se debaixo daquele guarda-sol, está muito quente - me sentei na cadeira e fiquei de frente pra ela, assim eu poderia admirar um pouco mais seu corpo, Mitchie estava um pouco suada o que não estava ajudando nada em me fazer parar os pensamentos pervertidos que estava tendo em relação a ela - Alex está tudo bem? - não tinha percebido que Mitchie estava falando comigo.

- Sim, estou bem, porque não estaria? Eu estou ótima - que merda Alex porque você não pode ser uma pessoa normal.

- Ok. Eu só perguntei porque parece que sua mente está em outro lugar - ela olhou pra mim preocupada.

- Eu estou bem, só muita coisa acontecendo na minha cabeça.

- Eu posso ajudar? Você pode falar comigo você sabe certo?.

- Sim eu sei - ela ainda estava olhando pra mim - Eu terminei com Justin hoje.

- Oh,.. Por quê?.

- Você sabe que eu não o amava mais.

- Sim eu sei, mas isso tem algum tempo já, por que você resolveu fazer isso agora? - ela começou limpar a piscina novamente.

- Porque estava cansada de estar com alguém que eu não tenho sentimento, era horrível ter que inventar desculpas porque eu não queria transar, e era doloroso quando eu não tinha nenhuma desculpa e precisava dormir com ele.

- Hum...Então fico feliz que você tenha terminado com ele - ela não estava olhando pra mim e falou de uma forma um pouco estranha.

- O que foi Mitchie?.

- Nada.

- Mitchie?! - ela suspirou e olhou pra mim de novo.

- Não, é que eu achei que você tivesse outro motivo para ter terminado com ele, só isso.

- E que motivo seria esse?.

- Não sei,..Talvez você esteja gostando de outra pessoa? Isso seria um ótimo motivo - ela me olhou nos olhos, aquele olhar intenso que me deixava sem palavras.

- N-não, e-eu não g-gosto de ninguém - ótimo, agora estou gaguejando.

- Tem certeza?!

- S-sim eu t-tenho certeza - ok seria mais convincente se não estivesse tão nervosa a ponto de não conseguir pronunciar as palavras normalmente.

- Tudo bem - ela falou olhando pra longe novamente, ela tinha um olhar triste? Por quê? Será que ela pode gostar de mim igual eu gosto dela? Não, ela já disse que não é gay.

- Então já decidiu se vai para festa sábado?.

- Sim, eu vou, a irmã de Nate vai me ajudar com as roupas e cabelo, você vai?.

- Sim, não estava com muita vontade, mas eu vou. Posso te perguntar uma coisa?.

- Claro.

- Por que você não usa seu cabelo assim mais vezes? É bonito.

- Não sei, acho que estou acostumada com o coque - ela deu de ombros. Eu me levantei e fui em direção a ela.

- Você pode soltar para eu ver? - estava bem de frente pra ela.

- Tudo bem - ela soltou o cabelo do rabo de cavalo e ele caiu sob seus ombros.

- É realmente bonito - passei a mão pelo seu cabelo, nós estávamos tão perto uma da outra. Uma mecha de cabelo caiu sobre seus olhos e eu fui rápida em tirar, deixando minha mão em seu rosto, eu queria muito beija-la novamente, eu estava me aproximando e Mitchie não fez nem um movimento para se afastar o que me deixou mais confiante.

- Michelle! - alguém gritou fazendo eu me afastar - Jéssica precisa de você.

- Tudo bem, já estou indo.

- Não demore - a pessoa falou e saiu.

- Acho melhor ir embora - falei um pouco constrangida com o que quase aconteceu - Te vejo amanhã na escola.

- Tudo bem. Até amanhã Alex e obrigada por me fazer companhia - sorri pra ela e me afastei. Não acredito que quase beijei Mitchie novamente, estávamos tão perto. Será que ela ia me beijar mesmo? Eu precisava falar com ela sobre meus sentimentos, só não tinha ideia de como fazer isso, e se ela surtar? E se as pessoas na escola descobrir? Não sei se conseguiria suportar todo mundo me desprezando, mas eu sei que precisava fazer alguma coisa em relação a tudo que está na minha mente, eu precisava descobrir o que me deixaria mais feliz.


	11. Chapter 11

**Isso levou mais tempo do que eu esperava, desculpe pessoal, boa leitura.**

Capitulo 11

POV Mitchie.

O dia da festa na casa de Chase tinha chegado, milagrosamente eu tinha o dia de folga, estava na porta da casa de Nate cedo, era duas horas da tarde.

- Hey Mitchie – Nate abriu a porta para eu entrar e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Olá Nate – entrei em sua casa e me sentei no sofá – Eu ainda tenho tempo para desistir de ir nessa festa? – meu ultimo apelo.

- Não, você vai, está decidido.

- Nate, eu não tenho roupa pra ir em uma festa assim.

- Já disse que Natalie vai emprestar umas roupas pra você, não se preocupe – Natalie, irmã mais velha de Nate, ela tinha o corpo parecido com o meu, ela era um pouco mais alta.

- Tudo bem – falei derrotada.

- Você vai se divertir Mitchie, confie em mim.

- Hey Mitchie – Natalie desceu e veio me cumprimentar.

- Hey Nat.

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor do que te emprestar minhas roupas – olhei para ela confusa assim como Nate – Nós vamos as compras – ela bateu palmas – Que bom que você veio cedo, assim a gente tem mais tempo.

- Eu não tenho dinheiro para comprar roupas novas.

- Quem falou que você vai comprar? – ela falou sorrindo pra mim.

- De jeito nenhum, eu não vou fazer você gastar seu dinheiro comigo.

- Vamos Mitchie, eu adoro fazer compras, só não sei mais o que comprar pra mim, e é um presente, não te dei nada no seu aniversário, então quero te dar agora, aceita por favor? – meu aniversário foi quarta-feira, tinha ganhado um tênis novo de Nate, D. Marta me deu Ipod e Alex além do meu primeiro beijo, tinha me dado uma pulseira e uma correntinha com a letra A, eu adorei. Estava pensando durante algum tempo na proposta de Natalie.

- Tudo bem, só não exagere ok, senão eu vou me sentir mal – ela bateu palmas novamente e pegou minha mão.

- Você vai ficar perfeita.

Ficamos no shopping durante duas horas. Experimentei um monte de roupa, entre calças, blusas e vestidos. Natalie falou que vestidos eram perfeitos para usar em festas, e que ficou muito bem em mim. Ela me fez levar um roxo, que segundo ela, deixava meu corpo em evidência. Natalie me comprou uma sandália de salto para combinar com o vestido.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa e ir pra casa - fomos para praça de alimentação, comemos um lanche e logo em seguida fui para casa dela me preparar para a festa.

- Você podia vir com a gente Nat.

- Mitchie pare de se preocupar, você vai ficar bem. Agora sente aqui para eu poder fazer sua maquiagem.

- Tudo bem.

Natalie me maquiou, arrumou meu cabelo. Ela tinha deixado meu cabelo solto um pouco enrolado nas pontas.

- Mitchie, vamos - Nate estava me gritando havia cinco minutos.

- Ela já vai descer Nate, será que você pode relaxar - Natalie gritou de volta - Agora só colocar o vestido e a sandália e pronto.

Coloquei o vestido e a sandália logo em seguida - Como estou? - perguntei um pouco insegura.

- Você está perfeita Mitchie - ela disse com um sorriso no rosto - Só falta uma coisinha - ela se aproximou e tirou meus óculos - Você enxerga bem sem eles? - acenei positivamente - Então agora você está pronta. Com certeza vai atrair a atenção de um monte de gatinho.

- Sério?!

- Você é linda Mitchie..

- Eu sei que você é minha amiga, mas não precisa mentir.

- Não falo isso só porque sou sua amiga, falo porque é verdade, olhe pra você - ela me colocou na frente do espelho - Seu cabelo é lindo, você tem a pele e o rosto perfeito. E seu corpo...nossa. Muitas garotas gostariam de ter o corpo igual ao seu. Eu não entendo porque você se esconde debaixo daquelas roupas largas, não entendo porque você não deixa esse cabelo maravilhoso solto, você devia se mostrar mais Mitchie.

- Você acha?.

- Não acho, tenho certeza - sorri pra ela.

- Obrigada Nat, pelas roupas, por me arrumar e por fazer me sentir bonita.

- A qualquer hora. Agora vamos lá antes que Nate venha até aqui e te arraste pra festa - nós rimos e descemos as escadas.

- Achei que iria precisar subir e.. - Nate virou e olhou pra mim - Nossa! você está...

- Gostosa - Natalie terminou me fazendo corar.

- Essa palavra também se encaixa bem, mas eu ia dizer linda.

- Obrigada Nate - ele continuou olhando pra mim me deixando desconfortável - Hum... Nós podemos ir agora.

- Claro, claro, vamos nessa. Tchau Nat obrigada pela ajuda.

- De nada. Divirtam-se - Natalie beijou minha bochecha e subiu para seu quarto novamente.

Chegamos na festa um pouco depois das dez. Quando Nate estacionou o carro na calçada, eu podia ouvir o som da música e ver um monte de gente no quintal da casa.

- A casa parece ser bem grande.

- Ela é - Nate saiu do carro e abriu a porta pra mim. Ele sempre fazia isso - Pronta?!

- Não, mas vamos lá - sai do carro e caminhei com Nate até a porta da frente que estava aberta.

- E aê Nate - um dos amigos de Nate apertou sua mão e depois olhou pra mim - Quem é sua amiga e por que você nunca me apresentou?.

- Isso é sério cara? - o garoto ficou olhando sem entender - Essa é Michelle da escola. Mitchie lembra? - o cara arregalou os olhos.

- CARALHO como você é gostosa? - o garoto nem disfarçou quando olhou para meu corpo me deixando vermelha.

- Cara olha o respeito - Nate falou com raiva - E tira o olho porque ela não é para seu bico - Nate pegou minha mão e me levou para dentro da casa.

Durante a festa muitos garotos da escola vieram conversar comigo e todos eles foram dispensados. Nate não saiu do meu lado em nenhum momento como tinha prometido. Eu sabia que ele queria dançar e ficar com as garotas e isso estava me deixando um pouco desconfortável.

- Nate você pode ir dançar se você quiser, eu vou ficar bem.

- Estou bem aqui e só vou dançar quando você aceitar dançar com alguém - estava bebendo uma batida, não tinha muito álcool.

Ficamos conversando durante algum tempo, alguns dos amigos de Nate juntaram-se a nós. Estava com uma sensação que tinha alguém me olhando desde que entrei, meus olhos percorreram a casa e parou em uma certa morena que estava com os olhos queimando em minha direção. Não consegui desviar o olhar durante um tempo. Alex estava linda em seu vestido preto decotado, ela estava bebendo e conversando com algumas de suas amigas, enquanto olhava pra mim.

- Você quer dançar comigo Mitchie? - Shane um dos meus amigos me chamou. Olhei em direção a Nate e ele acenou a cabeça.

- Claro, mas não sou boa dançarina, então não fique chateado se eu pisar no seu pé - me levantei com ele.

- Não se preocupe, sou um ótimo professor - Shane piscou pra mim.

Dançamos umas três músicas seguidas. Shane era um rapaz divertido e muito bonito também.

- Estou exausta, vamos sentar um pouco? - falei para Shane que assentiu. Sentamos em um canto um pouco isolado.

- Vou pegar um refrigerante pra você - ele saiu em direção a cozinha, voltando dois minutos depois.

- Obrigada.

- Parece que Nate vai ter companhia hoje - ele falou apontando para um canto da sala onde Nate estava quase engolindo o rosto de uma menina.

- Nossa, ele não perde tempo - continuei olhando - Parece que vou ter que ir embora sozinha.

- Claro que não. Eu te levo pra casa quando você quiser ir.

- Obrigada - sorri para Shane - Você não precisa ficar aqui.

- Eu sei, mas eu quero, você é uma ótima companhia - Shane falou e se aproximou um pouco mais de mim - Você é muito bonita Mitchie e eu estou louco para te beijar desde que você chegou - Shane não era como um dos idiotas da escola que vieram falar comigo antes. Ele nunca mexeu comigo na escola apesar de ser do time de futebol onde todos os garotos me insultavam. Shane sempre foi brincalhão e popular na escola mas ele não era do tipo de Justin que para se destacar precisava atacar as pessoas, desde que ele virou amigo de Nate, nós nos tornamos amigos também.

- Eu... - não consegui terminar a frase porque a boca de Shane já estava na minha. Eu beijei de volta mas não senti nenhum frio na barriga que havia sentido quando Alex me beijou. O beijo foi bom, foi suave mas apenas isso. Nos separamos depois de um tempo.

- Isso foi muito bom - ele falou sorrindo pra mim.

- Foi, mas não faça isso novamente - seu sorriso caiu e seu rosto se iluminou parecendo que ele tinha descoberto algo.

- O boato é verdadeiro então? - olhei pra ele sem entender e ele continuou - Que você é lésbica. É verdade?.

- Não é verdade, não sei quem inventou isso.

- Então por quê você não quer me beijar?.

- Shane o beijo foi bom mas você é meu amigo, eu só não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas entre nós dois. Eu não gosto de você dessa maneira.

- Mitchie relaxe - ele sorriu de novo - Eu sei que você não gosta de mim dessa maneira, mas você gostou do beijo e eu também, as coisas não vão ficar estranhas, estamos apenas curtindo - fiquei um pouco confusa com suas palavras.

- O que quer dizer com isso?.

- Que eu quero ficar com você na festa, não estou falando em namoro, é só esta noite, depois as coisas voltam ao normal - pensei durante um tempo em sua proposta e conclui, porque não.

- Tudo bem.

- Legal. Agora vem dançar comigo - ele me puxou do sofá me levando para onde as pessoas estavam curtindo a música.

Fiquei com Shane o resto da festa. Nós dançamos juntos e trocamos muitos beijos durante a noite.

POV Alex.

Se pudesse descrever em uma palavra o que estou sentindo agora, a palavra seria, ódio. Quem ela pensa que é para ficar se esfregando com esse garoto na minha frente?.

Tudo bem, eu sei que ela não sabe como me sinto em relação a ela, mas eles podiam ser mais discretos. Ver Shane enfiando aquela língua na boca de Mitchie estava me deixando enjoada. Quem mandou ensinar Mitchie beijar, se eu não tivesse feito isso ela estaria com medo de fazer algo errado e não estaria beijando esse pedaço de merda.

Não estava acreditando como meus sentimentos por ela tinham evoluído tanto, eu estava ficando louca, já pensava muito em Mitchie tempos atrás, mas agora, não consigo pensar em outra coisa, somente nela.

- Você me ouviu Alex? - Miley me tirou do meu transe.

- O quê?.

- O que está acontecendo com você?.

- Como assim?.

- Você está distante, não presta atenção nas coisas que a gente fala e vive com o olhar perdido, como você está agora. Para quem você está olhando tanto?.

- N-ninguém, não estou olhando ninguém.

- Você está bem Alex? - Miley falou preocupada - Você sente falta dele? - ela falou se referindo ao Justin.

- Não - respondi sem pensar duas vezes.

- Então por quê você está desse jeito? Eu sou sua amiga, você sabe que pode conversar comigo, não sabe?.

- Eu sei Miley, mas minha cabeça está uma bagunça.

- Será que eu posso te ajudar? - suspirei. Eu queria contar para Miley o que estava acontecendo, mas estava com medo.

- Não, mas eu prometo que te conto quando entender o que está acontecendo.

- Tudo bem - ela sorriu pra mim - Você pode contar comigo, tudo bem?.

- Eu sei. Obrigada - ficamos quietas por um tempo, olhando os casais na pista de dança. Eu estava olhando para um casal especifico. Estava com tanta vontade de ir até lá e tirá-la dos braços dele.

- Quem diria que a esquisita fosse ficar bonita.

- Ela não ficou bonita. Ela é bonita - no momento que essas palavras saíram da minha boca eu me arrependi.

- O que deu em você? - Miley me olhou desconfiada - Você falando que Michelle é bonita? Você odeia ela, lembra?.

- Não é só porque odeio uma pessoa que eu não posso dizer a verdade.

- Seu problema é mais sério do que imaginava - Miley levantou a sobrancelha.

- Vou pegar uma bebida - precisava ficar longe de Miley antes de falar mais alguma besteira.

Fui até a cozinha, abri a geladeira e peguei uma cerveja. Quando estava de costas senti alguém pressionar o corpo junto ao meu.

- O que diabos você está fazendo? - falei quando vi Justin atras de mim.

- Estava com saudade - ele falou se aproximando do meu rosto - E eu sei que você também estava já que não ficou com ninguém na festa - ele tentou me beijar, mas me afastei.

- Não fiquei com ninguém porque não quis, isso não quer dizer que estou com saudade de você.

- Vamos lá Alex - ele se aproximou de novo - Não precisa ficar com vergonha para admitir, eu sei que você sente falta dos meus beijos e do meu corpo - ele segurou minha cintura.

- Você pode me soltar?.

- Eu sei que você gosta disso - ele tentou beijar meu pescoço, mas o empurrei para longe - Qual seu problema Alex?.

- Você não é o meu namorado mais, esse é meu problema - falei irritada - Você pode se afastar? - Justin ficou irritado mas se afastou.

- Hey Alex.

- Oi Tay.

- Se divertindo?.

- A única coisa que está prestando nesta festa, é a bebida.

- Hum... Você está bem Alex?.

- Por quê todo mundo está me perguntando isso? - falei um pouco na defensiva - Sim eu estou bem.

- Desculpe só estou preocupada com você.

- Não, desculpe, só estou um pouco cansada.

- Eu vi você conversando com o Bieber, estão pensando voltar?.

- Não. Acabou, eu não o amo mais - Taylor ficou me olhando durante um tempo e depois sorriu.

- Você está gostando de alguém é por isso que você está estranha de um tempo pra cá. Quem é o garoto? Eu conheço?.

- De onde você tirou isso - falei um pouco preocupada.

- Eu te conheço há muito tempo Alex e sei quando você está gostando de alguém - ela ficou me analisando - E posso dizer também que é algo complicado.

- Eu vou embora.

- Não Alex, me fala - Taylor me segurou no lugar - Ele é comprometido, por isso que você anda tão estressada?.

- Não estou estressada - falei para Taylor, mas prestando atenção em outra pessoa - Você só pode estar brincando comigo.

- O que foi? - Taylor olhou na direção onde eu estava olhando - Uou.., para uma nerd santinha até que ela foi rápida. Mas até que eles formam um casal bonitinho agora que ela resolveu se arrumar - nós ficamos olhando para a escada onde Shane e minha Mitchie se dirigiam para os quartos.

- Preciso ir embora Taylor te vejo segunda.

- Tudo bem. Tchau - eu sabia que Taylor estava suspeitando de alguma coisa, ela é ótima em analisar as pessoas, era muito difícil mentir para ela, porque de alguma forma ela sempre sabia quando estávamos mentindo.

Cheguei em casa e fui direto para meu quarto e deitei na minha cama. Estava com raiva, com muita raiva. Como ela pôde fazer isso comigo, eu sei que não tínhamos nada, mas ainda assim, não era seu perfil dormir com um cara aleatório em uma festa, ninguém se assustaria se fosse eu, mas Mitchie. A garota que até alguns dias atras não havia nem beijado ninguém e agora em uma noite já vai transar.

- Alex? - Rosa veio até meu quarto - Por quê você chegou cedo?.

- Não estava com vontade de ficar, a festa estava um saco e não tinha nada interessante.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?.

- Não.

- Alex? - Rosa também me conhecia muito bem e ela sabia quando algo estava me incomodando.

- Não aconteceu nada demais, só algumas pessoas que me irritaram.

- O que fizeram pra você? Quem te irritou tanto a ponto de você vir para casa cedo?.

- Não fizeram nada - ele me olhou para que eu continuasse - Miley só ficava me perguntando o que estava acontecendo comigo sendo que falei um milhão de vezes que estava bem e nada tinha acontecido e isso me irritou, depois Justin que não me deixava em paz, e Mitchie...

- O que tem Mitchie? Ela está bem? - Rosa adorava Mitchie.

- Oh, acredite, ela está muito bem - falei com sarcasmo.

- O que quer dizer?.

- Ela ficou se esfregando em um cara a noite toda e parecia que ele estava tentando engolir ela, sem contar que os dois não estavam nem se importando para as pessoas ao redor, eu achei que Mitchie fosse diferente, mas me enganei - falei irritada - Ah, esqueci a parte mais importante, que foi quando eles subiram em direção aos quartos para poder transar a vontade.

- Mitchie não é desse tipo Alex, você pode ter se precipitado.

- Eu também achei, mas o jeito que ele estava segurando ela e beijando, foi tão... nojento.

- Você está com ciúmes.

- O quê? Por que eu teria ciúmes de Mitchie?.

- Porque você gosta dela - meu coração estava muito acelerado.

- De onde você tirou essa ideia ridícula Rosa?.

- Não é uma ideia ridícula, só estou falando a verdade - ela sorriu pra mim - Você não consegue esconder isso de mim Alex, eu te conheço muito bem para saber que você não amava aquele garoto que namorava, e te conheço melhor ainda para saber que você está apaixonada por Mitchie.

- Está tão na cara assim? - falei derrotada, eu sabia que seria perda de tempo mentir para Rosa.

- Não. Eu sei porque eu vejo a forma que você olha para ela, mas não se preocupe, percebe apenas quem presta muita atenção em vocês - comecei chorar e Rosa veio me abraçar - Por quê você está chorando?.

- Você está com raiva de mim? Ou me acha estranha por gostar de uma garota?.

- Oh querida, é claro que não. Você não escolhe por quem se apaixona - Rosa tentou me acalmar.

- Meus pais vão me odiar se souberem disso.

- Não. Pare de pensar assim Alex. Seus pais te amam e vão te apoiar com certeza - continuei chorando - Pare de chorar querida, você vai ficar bem.

- Eu não queria ser assim.

- Eu sei.

- E agora Mitchie está namorando um cara e eu a perdi pra sempre - meus soluços estavam ficando mais alto.

- Mitchie também gosta de você Alex, é só você falar com ela que tenho certeza que o que ela tiver com esse garoto vai terminar assim que você falar a verdade pra ela - levantei minha cabeça do colo de Rosa e olhei pra ela.

- Como assim Mitchie gosta de mim? Gosta como amiga? Como você sabe?.

- Ela gosta de você mais do que uma amiga, e eu sei porque vejo a forma que ela olha pra você. É o mesmo olhar que você tem pra ela.

- Sério?.

- Sério - Rosa sorriu - Então quando você vai falar com ela?.

- Não sei se vou falar com ela. Estou com muita raiva ainda.

- Ela não tem culpa Alex. Como ela ia saber que você gostava dela?.

- Você está certa, mas eu quero falar com meus pais primeiro.

- Tudo bem - ela se levantou - Tente dormir um pouco.

- Ok - ela estava saindo quando a chamei novamente - Rosa?.

- Sim.

- Obrigada - ela sorriu e me mandou um beijo.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Demorei dormir, meus pensamentos estavam todos em Mitchie, não estava suportando o pensamento do que ela estaria fazendo com Shane naquele quarto, só o pensamento me deixou com raiva novamente. Maldita hora que a deixei entrar na minha vida.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

POV Alex.

Acordei no dia seguinte sentindo uma dor de cabeça terrivel, agradeci por hoje ser domingo. Levantei da minha cama e fui tomar um banho para tentar relaxar um pouco. Sai do banheiro, vesti uma roupa leve e desci para cozinha.

- Olha quem resolveu acordar? - minha mãe falou do sofá.

- Bom dia mãe.

- Bom dia? Mas para boa tarde né? - olhei o relógio em cima da mesinha e vi que marcava 2:15 da tarde - Vejo que dormiu tarde ontem.

- Um pouco depois da uma - sentei no sofá ao lado da minha mãe e coloquei minha cabeça em seu colo.

- Tudo bem?.

- Estou bem, só minha cabeça que está doendo um pouco.

- Vou buscar um comprimido pra você - minha mãe foi até a cozinha, voltando logo em seguida com uma aspirina e água.

- Obrigada - tomei o comprimido e voltei à deitar em seu colo - Por quê está em casa hoje?.

- Consegui adiantar o serviço ontem para passar o dia com minha filha - sorri enquanto minha mãe passava os dedos em meus cabelos.

- Isso é bom.

- Mitchie ligou pra você mais cedo - virei minha cabeça para minha mãe.

- O que ela queria? - falei com um pouco de raiva.

- Não sei, eu disse para ela ligar mais tarde - virei minha cabeça novamente assim não estava olhando para minha mãe - Vocês estão bem?.

- Sim.

- Alex?! - suspirei.

- Estou um pouco chateada com ela só isso.

- Por quê? O que ela fez pra você?.

- Ela não fez nada pra mim, é só... - estava me sentindo completamente frustrada - Ela ficava beijando esse garoto na frente de todo mundo... Eu achei um pouco vulgar, aquilo não era uma coisa que imaginaria Mitchie fazendo, se agarrar com um menino na frente de um monte de gente - estava divagando pra minha mãe.

- Ok, mas ainda não entendi do porque você está chateada com ela, é uma coisa normal, se ela gosta do garoto o que tem de mais ela beijar ele? - apertei meus olhos com força. Ela não podia gostar de Shane, não iria suportar ver os dois juntos.

- Alex. Mitchie no telefone, ela quer falar com você - Rosa falou da cozinha mas como não me levantei, ela veio para sala com o telefone na mão - Alex?.

- Você pode dizer a ela que estou dormindo ainda? - Rosa suspirou e voltou para cozinha. Minha mãe me olhou desconfiada.

- Tem mais alguma coisa. Você pode me falar Alex - não foi uma pergunta, minha mãe me conhecia muito bem.

- Mãe eu preciso te contar uma coisa - minha mãe assentiu, mas eu não aguentei e comecei chorar.

- O que foi meu amor? Por quê você está chorando?.

- Eu não quero que você me odeie, porque eu já passei tanto tempo me odiando por isso, mas eu não consigo mudar eu não sei como mudar.

- Hey se acalme, eu nunca poderia odiar você, não importa o que você faça, eu sou sua mãe e vou te amar pra sempre - minha mãe me segurou em um abraço enquanto eu chorava.

- E-eu g-gosto de g-garotas - minha mãe se afastou um pouco para me olhar.

- Você é gay? - perguntou um pouco confusa.

- Me perdoa mãe, eu não queria ser assim, eu não queria te decepcionar, eu... eu não sei o que fazer para ser normal, eu tentei não gostar de garotas mas...

- Você gosta de Mitchie - minha mãe completou.

- C-como você sabe? - estava chocada.

- Fazia um tempo que desconfiava, mas como você namorou um monte de meninos, deixei essa ideia de lado, mas percebi como você mudou desde que Mitchie começou te ajudar, você está mais feliz e depois desse ataque de ciúmes só me fez ter certeza - ela sorriu.

- Você não está com raiva?.

- Por quê estaria com raiva? - ela enxugou minhas lágrimas - Não escolhemos de quem gostamos Alex e eu fico feliz que você confiou em mim para me contar isso.

- Eu te amo - abracei minha mãe e comecei chorar de novo.

- Eu também te amo - minha mãe esperou eu me acalmar antes de falar de novo - O que você vai fazer agora? Em relação a Mitchie? Ela gosta de garotas também?.

- Eu não sei o que vou fazer, talvez deixar as coisas como estão - minha mãe começou brincar com meu cabelo novamente - E ela disse que não é gay.

- Sério?! - acenei - Ela parece gostar de você também.

- Rosa disse a mesma coisa.

- Talvez estamos certas, você deveria ser honesta com ela Alex, você pode se surpreender.

- Vou pensar nisso. Obrigada mãe por me aceitar do jeito que sou.

- Você não tem que agradecer. Eu te amo e vou sempre apoiar você.

Passei o dia inteiro com minha mãe, assistindo TV, conversando e comendo besteira. Mitchie me ligou mais três vezes naquele dia e me mandou umas cinco mensagens de texto, não respondi nenhuma chamada e texto, ainda estava magoada mesmo sabendo que ela não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo.

POV Mitchie.

Hoje é segunda-feira passei o dia inteiro tentando falar com Alex na escola, mas ela simplesmente me ignorou, assim como tinha feito ontem, nós não conversamos quando estamos na escola, mas trocamos olhares e sorrisos durante o dia, mas hoje ela nem sequer me olhou. Queria saber o que eu tinha feito para ela estar com raiva de mim. Pelo jeito só vou descobrir amanhã mesmo.

O dia de hoje foi bastante cansativo, Jéssica fez questão de me dar todo o trabalho pesado para fazer. Quando a noite caiu fui correndo para minha casa fazer o dever. Tomei banho, jantei e me dirigi a mansão novamente.

- Como está se sentindo hoje? - adentrei ao quarto onde passava a maior parte da noite.

- Não muito bem - D. Marta vem piorando a cada dia, era de cortar o coração vê-la nessa situação.

- Há algo que eu possa fazer para Senhora se sentir mais confortável? - me sentei ao lado de sua cama e segurei sua mão como fazia sempre que estava aqui.

- Você já me faz sentir melhor só de estar aqui - ela sorriu fraco - Mas se você quiser cantar pra mim, seria ótimo.

- É claro - peguei meu violão e fiquei tocando e cantando até que ela dormisse - Espero que a Senhora fique boa logo - sussurrei, beijei sua testa e sai do quarto.

* * *

Terça-feira havia chegado, pelo menos hoje vou descobrir o que está acontecendo com Alex. Estava em pé na frente do meu armário vendo minha programação para o dia de hoje. Escutei alguém se aproximar e olhei para cima. Alex estava em seu armário mas assim como ontem ela não olhou pra mim.

- Hey Mitchie - Shane falou me dando um beijo na bochecha - Como está?.

- Oi Shane. Estou bem.

- Você está muito bonita hoje, quer dizer eu sempre te achei muito bonita, mas você está mais gata com o novo visual, combina mais com você - tinha ido na casa de Nate no domingo e Natalie me deu um monte de roupa que ela não usava mais, desde calças à vestidos, ela disse para eu jogar minhas roupas velhas no lixo e que se me visse usando elas de novo, ela iria rasgar as roupas e me deixar pelada. É parece que ela achava minhas roupas horríveis como todo mundo. Ela me comprou um óculos novo também, mas disse para usá-lo somente quando necessário, isso é, apenas quando estou lendo ou assistindo TV ou em frente a uma tela de computador, ela disse também se me visse usando aquele coque horrível de novo, ela iria pegar a tesoura e cortar meu cabelo de um jeito que eu não iria conseguir amarrar mais. Natalie virou minha consultora de moda, como ela se auto denominava.

- Obrigada Shane.

- Hum... Você quer ir ao cinema comigo? Está passando um filme que estou louco para assistir.. - ouvimos a porta de um armário bater com força. Nós dois olhamos em direção ao barulho e vimos que era Alex batendo a porta do seu armário fechada e saindo com raiva logo em seguida - O que deu nela? - Shane perguntou enquanto olhava a garota marchando para sua aula.

- Não tenho ideia - eu queria ir atrás de Alex para saber o que ela tem, mas como para todo mundo da escola nós somos inimigas, achei melhor ficar no meu lugar, quando estiver na casa dela hoje eu pergunto.

- Então o que você me diz de ir ao cinema? Posso passar na sua casa para te pegar.

- Vou dar aula hoje Shane - me virei para meu armário pegando o material que precisaria para minha primeira aula.

- A gente pode ir mais tarde.

- Olha Shane, o que aconteceu sábado não vai acontecer de novo - Shane era um garoto incrível mas eu não gostava dele desse jeito - Nós somos amigos e isso é tudo.

- Eu sei Mitchie, mas eu realmente gosto de você e queria que você me desse uma chance.

- Shane nós somos apenas amigos, você mesmo disse que queria apenas curtir.

- Eu sei o que eu disse, mas percebi que eu quero mais do que isso Mitchie, porque você não pode me dar uma chance? Você está namorando alguém?.

- Não, eu não estou namorando ninguém, mas eu gosto de uma pessoa e não seria justo com você, eu te vejo como meu amigo e apenas isso, me desculpe - ele me olhou magoado.

- Tudo bem.

- Por favor, nós podemos continuar amigos? Eu realmente gosto da sua companhia - ele sorriu pra mim e me abraçou.

- Claro que podemos, não posso deixar Nate te torturar com a chatice dele.

- Nate não é chato.

- Sim, mas não é tão legal quanto eu.

- E nem tão convencido - Shane riu.

- Só estou falando a verdade. Vem eu te levo para sua sala.

- Quem disse que o cavalheirismo morreu - ele estendeu o braço e eu enganchei o meu braço no dele.

* * *

- Alex só pode estar brincando comigo - falei pra mim mesma quando fui até ao nosso ponto de encontro e não a encontrei. Desde que Alex e eu viramos amigas, ela me leva até sua casa nos dias de suas aulas de reforço. Fiquei esperando durante vinte minutos para ver se Alex aparecia.

Fui caminhando até a casa dos Russos, porque como sempre eu não estava com dinheiro para o ônibus. Demorei cerca de trinta minutos para chegar e com certeza cheguei atrasada, essa foi a primeira vez que me atrasei.

- Oi Mitchie - Rosa atendeu a porta depois de alguns segundos - Alex disse que não viu você na escola - levantei a sobrancelha.

- Ela chegou?.

- Sim, já faz um tempo. Ela está no quarto, pode subir.

- Obrigada, você pode me dar um copo com água antes.

- Sim, vamos na cozinha - caminhamos em direção a cozinha - Você almoçou?.

- Não tive tempo, eu vim andando da escola até aqui.

- Oh meu Deus Mitchie, é muito longe.

- Estou acostumada fazer caminhadas longas Rosa.

- Não com esse monte de material, vem sente-se que vou esquentar a comida pra você.

- Não precisa se incomodar Rosa, eu estou bastante atrasada já.

- Não vai me incomodar e você não vai sair daqui até comer - Rosa brigou comigo e eu ri.

- Tudo bem - ela me serviu um prato e me fez companhia até eu terminar de almoçar - Obrigada Rosa, não sabia que estava com tanta fome.

- Ninguém consegue aprender ou no seu caso ensinar com o estômago vazio.

Subi para o quarto de Alex, bati na porta e escutei um "entra" do lado de dentro. Abri a porta e fechei atras de mim.

- Hey - Alex estava sentada na cama com seu notebook no colo.

- Hey - ela nem olhou pra mim - Você está atrasada.

- Eu sei, me desculpe - me aproximei da cama onde ela estava - Por quê você não me esperou hoje?.

- Não tenho obrigação nenhuma de te dar uma carona - ela falou seca.

- Alex o que eu fiz pra você? Por quê você está com raiva de mim?.

- Você não me fez nada - ela continuou olhando para seu computador.

- Sério, então porque você está me ignorando desde domingo?.

- Eu nem falei com você domingo e nós nunca conversamos na escola, então não sei porque você está me perguntando isso.

- Exatamente você não falou comigo no domingo sendo que eu te liguei um monte de vezes, sem contar nas mensagens que você não se deu ao trabalho de me responder.

- Não tinha visto suas mensagens e não escutei o telefone tocando.

- Claro, nem a vez que você pediu para Rosa falar que você estava dormindo - ela me deu uma olhada - Sim eu escutei.

- Tinha acabado de acordar e não estava de bom humor para conversar - ela voltou sua atenção para o computador.

- Você vai continuar me ignorando? - ela não me respondeu e eu fiquei com raiva. Fechei o computador fazendo ela me olhar agora.

- Que porra. Qual seu problema? - ela falou com raiva.

- Meu problema? Qual seu problema? Por que você não está falando comigo? - eu também estava irritada.

- Você está sendo paga para me ensinar não para conversar, então pare de achar que eu sou obrigada a conversar com você - ela abriu seu computador novamente me ignorando, isso machucou bastante.

- Tudo bem, me desculpe achar que eramos amigas, não vou cometer esse erro novamente - ela fechou os olhos mas não falou nada - Você quer começar a aula agora? Estamos atrasadas uma hora, eu posso repor os 40 minutos que me atrasei e só - falei já perto da porta.

- Não estou afim de estudar hoje - ela falou sem olhar pra mim - Você pode voltar amanhã e não se preocupe, você será paga por esse dia.

- Ok - abri a porta e sai sem mais nenhuma palavra. Desci as escadas indo em direção a porta, eu precisava sair daqui o mais rápido possível porque estava sentindo as lágrimas fazendo seu caminho para meus olhos.

- Já vai? - Rosa falou da porta da cozinha.

- Sim. Alex não está se sentindo disposta hoje, então achei melhor deixar ela descansar - menti.

- Tudo bem, depois eu subo para ver como ela está - ela me olhou por uns segundos - Você está bem?.

- Sim, acho que estou ficando um pouco resfriada, só isso - ela continuou me olhando desconfiada - Eu preciso ir, tchau Rosa até amanhã.

- Até amanhã - deixei as lágrimas caírem assim que sai da propriedade dos Russos. Fiquei magoada com Alex, achei que estávamos construindo uma sólida amizade, mas me enganei novamente.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

POV Alex.

Fiquei com o coração partido em ver Mitchie daquele jeito, mas não consegui conter minha raiva e chateação depois do que aconteceu na escola mais cedo. Eu ainda estava chateada com o que aconteceu na festa do sábado, mas tentei esquecer, mas hoje quando eu vi aquele garoto se aproximando dela e depois a convidando para ir ao cinema, toda a raiva que estava sentindo desde sábado voltou, eu não conseguia olhar pra ela, eu sei que Mitchie não tem culpa, mas quando eu fico com raiva de alguém ou alguma coisa eu ajo de modo impulsivo e acabo magoando as pessoas assim como fiz com Mitchie.

- Você está bem? - Rosa entrou no meu quarto com um copo de suco.

- Sim, por que não estaria?- falei confusa.

- Porque Mitchie saiu daqui bastante chateada parecia que ela estava prestes a chorar, mas quando a questionei do porque dela estar indo embora aquela hora, ela disse que você estava se sentindo indisposta, o que agora eu sei que é mentira. O que aconteceu? - droga.

- Eu sou uma idiota - suspirei derrotada.

- E porque você está dizendo isso?.

- Porque é a verdade - ela me olhou fazendo um sinal para que eu explicasse - Eu a tratei mal, porque meu ciumes falou mais alto, eu não sei como lidar com isso Rosa, estou ficando louca.

- Você precisa falar com ela Alex.

- Depois de hoje, acho que ela não vai querer falar comigo tão cedo.

- O que você falou pra ela?.

- Eu quase a chutei pra fora de casa, ela parecia bastante magoada.

- Tenho certeza de que se você explicar pra ela como se sente, ela vai entender.

- Vou tentar me desculpar com ela amanhã.

- Tudo bem, vou estar lá embaixo se você precisar de alguma coisa.

- Ok.

* * *

Quando cheguei na escola no dia seguinte, eu vi a garota que ocupa grande parte dos meus pensamentos rodeada de meninos. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto, mas parecia estar desconfortável.

- Homens são ridículos - me assustei um pouco com a chegada repentina de Miley - Quer dizer, ela realmente está bonita com o novo visual, mas precisa daquilo tudo - Miley apontou para os garotos.

Desde a festa de Sábado, Mitchie vem se vestindo melhor. O que tinha um lado bom e outro ruim. O lado bom é que ela parecia muito mais bonita agora que ela resolveu valorizar o corpo que tinha, o que me deixava sem folego. O lado ruim é que parece que todo mundo resolveu notá-la, antes apenas eu olhava pra ela, mas agora tem uma quantidade ridícula de garotos e garotas (desde que boa parte da escola ainda acha que ela é gay ou bissexual) que quer sair com ela. Isso me deixa muito irritada, ela ainda é a mesma garota só mudou o visual, ninguém tinha permissão de olhar pra ela, só eu.

- Planeta terra chamando Alex, você está ai? - Miley estalou os dedos na frente do meu rosto.

- Sim, desculpa, o que você estava falando? - eu preciso parar de viajar na frente dos meus amigos.

- Perguntei se você ouviu o boato de que ela estava namorando Shane.

- Não, você acha que isso é verdade?.

- Pode ser, Shane está sempre perto dela, mas depois da festa não vi nada acontecendo.

- Ele não merece ela - falei olhando em direção a Mitchie - Nenhum desses garotos merece. Eles nunca nem olharam pra ela e agora parecem urubus.

- Você é uma garota estranha sabia? Alguns meses atrás você fazia da vida dela um inferno e de um tempo pra cá você a defende, e agora isso. O que está acontecendo com você Alex?.

- Nada, eu só percebi que ninguém merece ser humilhado da forma como Mitchie foi, ela não merecia passar por tudo que a fiz passar.

- Mitchie?! Desde quando você a chama de Mitchie? - Miley ficou me olhando desconfiada, mas depois de um tempo ela adquiriu uma fisionomia espantada - Oh Meu Deus. Você gosta dela - fiquei em pânico quando ouvi Miley dizendo essas palavras.

- Você está louca?! De onde você tirou isso - tentei disfarçar meu nervosismo, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso.

- Tudo faz sentindo agora - ela não se importou com o que eu falei - Seus olhares pra ela, você parou de implicar e começou defendê-la, sem contar o jeito que você ficou quando a viu beijando Shane. É claro, como não percebi isso antes.

- Vem aqui - sai arrastando Miley para um lugar reservado.

- É verdade não é? - ela me perguntou assim que paramos.

- Eu não sei o que fazer - comecei chorar e Miley me abraçou.

- Desde quando você gosta dela? E desde quando você é lésbica?.

- Eu não sei se sou lésbica Miley, eu não olho pra qualquer outra garota da forma que eu olho pra Mitchie, por favor não fale pra ninguém, se as pessoas descobrirem minha vida vai ser tornar um inferno. Eu estou com medo Miley.

- Eu não vou dizer - ela continuou me abraçando enquanto eu chorava - Será que ela sente o mesmo?.

- Não sei, ela não sabe como me sinto em relação a ela e agora ela está com raiva de mim pela maneira que a tratei ontem.

- Uou, espere um minuto, você conversa com ela? - acenei - Desde quando? Acho que precisamos colocar a conversa em dia, você precisa me explicar tudo isso.

- É justo.

Miley e eu perdemos os dois primeiros períodos de aula conversando. Eu disse tudo pra ela, desde o dia que Mitchie entrou na escola, meu ódio por ela ter feito eu me apaixonar, meu período de completa vadia onde dormia com um monte de cara para tentar esquecer Mitchie, passando pelo beijo que dividimos e meu ciumes por ela, e terminando na briga que tivemos ontem.

- Nossa, confesso que estou sem palavras.

- Você me acha estranha por gostar de uma garota?.

- Não, eu não me importo com isso, só acho interessante a forma que você escolheu para demonstrar que gosta de uma pessoa - Miley me olhou confusa - Alex, você gosta da garota há anos e fez da vida dela um inferno esses anos todos.

- Ei, você também fez da vida dela um inferno.

- Sim, eu fiz, mas diferente de você eu não estava e não estou apaixonada por ela. Você tem um jeito estranho de amar.

- Eu sei, eu passei por um período muito longo de negação, eu a culpava por me fazer sentir assim.

- Isso é estúpido, você sabe?.

- Agora eu sei, mas ela já me desculpou por isso.

- O que você pretende fazer?.

- Eu quero falar pra ela, só preciso encontrar o momento certo.

- E você pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa - sorri pra Miley - Não acredito que você demorou tanto tempo para me contar.

- Me desculpe, eu não sabia qual seria sua reação.

- Eu te desculpo, só não me esconda mais as coisas, nós somos amigas e quero que você saiba que vou sempre estar ao seu lado.

- Obrigada Miley.

* * *

A aula acabou há quinze minutos, eu estava esperando Mitchie em nosso ponto de encontro mas ela não apareceu, provavelmente ela ainda está magoada comigo, eu não a culpo por isso.

Cheguei em casa, troquei de roupa e almocei. Estava em meu quarto esperando Mitchie chegar.

- Mitchie está na biblioteca te esperando - Rosa falou assim que entrou em meu quarto.

- Por quê você não pediu para ela subir?.

- Eu falei, mas ela falou que achava melhor esperar por você na biblioteca.

- Droga - me levantei.

- Parece que ela está chateada ainda - suspirei saindo do meu quarto e indo a biblioteca.

- Oi.

- Oi - ela respondeu desviando o olhar - Eu fiz alguns exercícios de matemática para você resolver, dependendo de como você se sair, nós podemos avançar um pouco a matéria - ela falou comigo do jeito que ela falava antes de sermos amigas.

- Mitchie, eu queria me desculpar por ontem...

- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem.

- Não, não está tudo bem, você está chateada comigo e...

- Não estou - ela não me deixava terminar de falar e isso estava me deixando com raiva.

- Se você não está chateada, então por quê não veio comigo? E por quê não subiu até meu quarto?.

- Porque como você disse ontem, você não tem obrigação de me dar carona e deixou bem claro que eu estava sendo paga para te ensinar, não para ser sua amiga, mas não se preocupe, não vou cometer esse erro novamente, estou aqui apenas para te ensinar, você não é obrigada a fazer nada por mim, eu entendi.

- Mitchie! Não faz isso.

- Fazer o que Alex? O quê você quer de mim?.

- Eu quero que você pare de ser uma puta e converse direito comigo - ela riu sem humor.

- Ah claro, eu sou a puta agora. Você que me trata como cachorro e ainda se vê no direito de ficar com raiva? Quer saber Alex. Dane-se, eu não me importo, agora se você também não se importar, podemos voltar para aula que foi o que eu vim fazer aqui?.

- Você pode parar com isso? Eu estou tentando me desculpar pelo que fiz, será que você nunca errou na sua vida ou fez algo estúpido? Desculpe eu não sou perfeita como você - falei um pouco alto.

- Só deixe isso pra lá - ela disse triste.

- Mitchie, você é minha amiga, me desculpe por ontem, eu estava irritada e acabei descontando em você, eu sinto muito, será que você pode me desculpar?.

- Por quê você estava com tanta raiva Alex? O que eu fiz pra você me ignorar desde domingo e me tratar daquele jeito ontem?.

- Eu não sei - ela zombou.

- Claro que não sabe - ela respondeu com sarcasmo.

- Você pode parar com isso. Eu odeio quando você fala desse jeito.

- E eu odeio quando as pessoas mentem pra mim - nós duas estávamos muito exaltadas - Agora me diz, o que eu fiz pra te deixar com raiva? - suspirei porque eu sabia que ela só me desculparia se eu contasse o motivo que tinha ignorado ela.

- Eu estava com raiva porque você não parava de se agarrar com Shane na festa, mas o que mais me irritou foi quando vocês subiram para o quarto para transar. Eu achei que você fosse diferente Mitchie. Até três dias antes da festa você não sabia nem beijar e a primeira oportunidade que teve, você transou com Shane - não tive coragem de olhar pra ela.

- Sobre o quê você está falando? Eu não transei com Shane, de onde você tirou esta ideia? - levantei a cabeça para olhar para ela e seu rosto estava com uma expressão confusa - Sim, eu beijei Shane e apenas isso.

- Mas você foi para o quarto com ele.

- Sim, porque estava me sentindo mal. Algum engraçadinho colocou mais álcool na bebida do que o necessário. Eu não sou acostumada a beber, então me senti mal e Shane me levou para um dos quartos, onde dormi sozinha até Nate vir me pegar para me levar para casa.

- Então vocês não dormiram juntos? - um sorriso queria aparecer mas me esforcei para ela não ver.

- É claro que não. Quando eu me entregar para alguém, será porque eu amo essa pessoa.

- Vocês estão namorando?.

- Claro que não Alex, nós ficamos na festa e só, Shane gosta de mim, mas não me sinto assim por ele, ficamos apenas uma vez e não vai acontecer de novo.

- Eu ouvi ele te chamando pra sair ontem e achei que vocês estavam juntos.

- Eu disse pra ele que seriamos apenas amigos - ela estava me olhando confusa - Foi por isso que você ficou com raiva? Por que achou que eu tinha dormido com Shane? - acenei com a cabeça - Mas qual seria o problema se isso tivesse acontecido? Por quê isso te deixou tão irritada Alex? - eu gostaria que ela não tivesse feito essa pergunta pra mim.

- Eu não sei, é só que agora que você mudou seu modo de se vestir, soltou o cabelo e parou de usar aqueles óculos, um monte de garoto fica em cima de você te convidando para sair e olhando pra você de uma forma suja e..

- Não foi você que queria que eu mudasse o modo que eu me vestia?.

- Sim, mas eu não sabia que esses idiotas ficariam olhando pra você - minha explicação estava sendo patética eu sabia.

- Qual o problema nisso? Quer dizer eu não gosto também, nunca gostei de toda essa atenção, mas porque isso te deixaria tão irritada? Eu não estou entendendo você Alex.

- Deixa isso pra lá - sentei em uma das cadeiras - É melhor a gente começar.

- Alex, por favor, não me afasta de novo, me diz o que está acontecendo.

- Eu não posso.

- Por quê não?.

- Porque você vai me achar estranha e você vai querer se afastar.

- Eu prometo que não vou te achar estranha e prometo tentar entender seja lá o que for que esteja te deixando tão confusa.

- Não estou confusa, eu sei o que estou sentindo e é por isso que estou com medo, estou com medo de você ficar com raiva de mim.

- Não vou ficar com raiva, eu prometo - Mitchie pegou uma cadeira e se sentou em minha frente, olhando diretamente para meus olhos.

- Eu gosto de você - suspirei pesadamente e fiquei com a cabeça baixa.

- Eu também gosto de você - podia sentir a confusão em sua voz - Isso é tudo? - levantei minha cabeça para ver seu olhar confuso.

- Eu gosto de você, como estou apaixonada por você Mitchie, eu tentei afastar isso de mim, mas não consegui - ela estava com um olhar que eu não conseguia decifrar - Eu sei que provavelmente você me acha estranha nesse momento, mas por fav... - fui cortada quando seus lábios colidiram com os meus. Não beijei de volta no primeiro momento porque fui pega de surpresa, mas assim que percebi o que estava acontecendo, meus lábios se moveram contra os seus. O beijo não durou muito, ela se afastou e colocou sua testa na minha e ficou com os olhos fechados - O que isso significa? - perguntei baixinho.

- Significa - ela olhou pra mim com seu sorriso de sempre - Que eu também gosto de você.

- Sério?!

- Sério.

- Desde quando?.

- Eu sempre te achei muito bonita Alex, mas eu odiava você pelo o que você fazia comigo. Quando começamos com as aulas eu descobri que você não era tão ruim como eu pensei que fosse. Algum tempo atras eu venho me sentindo estranha em relação a você, mas eu não conseguia descobrir o que era, então desde que você me beijou eu descobri que eu realmente gosto de você, quando Shane me beijou, foi tão estranho eu achei que iria sentir a mesma sensação que senti quando você me beijou, mas foi algo tão errado sabe? Eu queria que fosse você no lugar dele.

- Por quê você não me disse antes?.

- Eu estava com medo em admitir isso - ela falou me olhando - E você por quê não me falou? E desde quando você se sente assim em relação a mim?.

- Eu também tinha medo. E eu gosto de você desde um pouco depois que você entrou na escola - ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Isso é sério? - acenei - Se você gosta de mim há tanto tempo, por quê você me intimidava? Não é uma forma convencional de se mostrar para uma pessoa que gosta dela.

- Eu sei, eu assediava você porque eu odiava você por me fazer sentir desse jeito. Eu sei que é estúpido, eu entendo isso agora, mas intimidar você era uma especie de defesa contra meu verdadeiro sentimento. Eu peço desculpa por isso.

- Uau, isso sim é surpreendente - ela sorriu - Então quer dizer que você é gay? Por isso você me provocou tanto quando o boato de que eu era lésbica saiu?.

- Sim, me desculpe mais uma vez. Eu não sei o que sou, sinceramente. Eu só me sinto assim em relação a você. Eu nunca olhei para outras garotas e eu ainda acho os meninos bonitos e atraentes.

- Então você é bissexual?.

- Não sei, acho que sim - dei de ombros - E você, por que mentiu pra mim falando que não era gay?.

- Não menti.

- Mas você acabou de admitir que gosta de mim e que se sentiu estranha beijando Shane.

- Eu nunca gostei ou me senti atraída por nenhum garoto e nenhuma garota também. Apenas você, então eu não sei qual é minha sexualidade.

- Entendo - ficamos em silêncio durante um tempo.

- O que vamos fazer sobre isso? - Mitchie quebrou o silêncio.

- Eu não sei. Eu quero estar com você, mas ao mesmo tempo eu tenho medo do que as pessoas vão falar e fazer quando descobrirem sobre nós.

- As pessoas não precisam saber.

- O quê quer dizer?.

- Podemos manter isso em segredo, ninguém precisa saber até que você esteja pronta. Eu entendo o que você quer dizer, as pessoas são muito cruéis e eu não quero que você se machuque por causa de mim - ela segurou minha mão - Eu quero estar com você também, Alex - Mitchie me olhou profundamente nos olhos e eu fiz a única coisa que queria fazer naquele momento. Fechei a distância entre nós e juntei nossos lábios novamente em um beijo doce.

- Quer namorar comigo Mitchie? - perguntei assim que nos separamos do beijo.

- Sim - ela sorriu e me beijou novamente - Nunca imaginei que iria gostar tanto de beijar alguém como estou gostando disso - eu sorri em seus lábios.

- Então se acostume - sorri pra ela - Você não tem ideia de quanto tempo eu queria fazer isso.

Finalmente eu tinha a garota que desejava havia muito tempo, estaria mentindo se falasse que não estava com medo das consequências que isso podeira trazer, mas no momento não estava me importando muito, tudo que eu queria era beijar a garota linda que agora eu posso chamar de minha namorada.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

POV Mitchie.

Estava muito feliz com o que tinha acontecido, eu estava gostando de Alex não fazia muito tempo, pelo menos não fazia muito tempo que eu tinha percebido isso, eu estava com tando medo e tão confusa com o que estava sentindo em relação a ela. Quando Shane me beijou naquela noite foi algo tão estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo foi bom, porque a partir daquele beijo eu tive certeza que eu não poderia estar beijando ninguém além de Alex. Não tive coragem de contar para ela, por causa de todo o drama que tivemos no passado. Quando Alex disse que tinha terminado seu namoro com o idiota do Justin, eu tive esperança que talvez ela gostasse de mim, mas naquele dia ela negou que gostava de alguém, então eu simplesmente tive que esconder meus sentimentos confusos por ela. Agora já faz três semanas que estamos juntas e eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

- Hey Mitchie.

- Por quê você está falando comigo aqui? - olhei para todos os lados do corredor da escola para ver se alguém viu Alex falando comigo.

- Relaxa não tem ninguém aqui, mas como eu disse antes, não me importaria se alguém me visse conversando com você.

- Eu sei que você disse isso, mas eu realmente fico com medo do que essas pessoas podem fazer com você.

- Nós somos amigas agora. Esses idiotas não vão fazer nada, principalmente agora que tem um monte de gente querendo sair com você - ela rolou os olhos quando disse isso, e eu ri - Mas esquece isso, eu quero te convidar para ir na minha casa no domingo pra gente tomar banho de piscina. O que você me diz? Você está livre não está?.

- Sim eu vou estar livre e sim eu vou para sua casa no domingo - respondi sorrindo pra ela.

- Perfeito - ela ficou olhando pra mim de uma jeito indecifrável.

- Tudo bem?.

- Sim, é só que... Eu estou com muita vontade de te beijar agora - ela ficou me olhando por mais um momento. Depois ela agarrou minha mão e saiu me puxando.

- O que você está fazendo? Para onde você está indo Alex? - ela não me respondeu. Alex me levou até o armário do zelador, assim que entramos, ela fechou a porta e se virou para me beijar. O beijo não foi igual aos que nós já havíamos trocado, esse era mais desesperado e quente. As mãos de Alex apertaram minha cintura enquanto ela continuava me beijar profundamente. Suas mãos subiram um pouco para dentro da minha camisa, onde ela ficou acariciando a pele descoberta - Alex?! - falei no beijo, mas ela pareceu não se incomodar. Suas mãos subiram mais um pouco tocando o meu sutiã - Pare - segurei suas mãos e me separei do beijo.

- Me desculpe - ela falou um pouco ofegante enquanto olhava pra mim - Fui pega no momento.

- Eu sei que você está acostumada a isso, mas eu não estou e quero que você respeite meu espaço.

- Eu sei, me desculpe. Isso não vai acontecer novamente. Eu realmente sinto muito Mitchie - ela falou com o olhar triste.

- Tudo bem. Podemos sair daqui.

- Sim, vamos - ela abriu a porta e nós saímos - Quer que eu te leve para casa?.

- Não se preocupe, não quero atrapalhar você.

- Não vai me atrapalhar. Vamos eu te levo.

- Obrigada - sorri pra ela.

Alex me deixou em casa e assim que entrei meu celular começou tocar dentro da minha mochila, eu peguei e atendi sem olhar o identificador.

- Alô!

_**- Mitchie, como você está? Estou com tanta saudade de você**_ - era Miranda do outro lado da linha.

- Eu estou bem, mas sinto sua falta e do Cris também.

_**- As coisas estão tão corridas ultimamente. Mas me fala as novidades.**_

- Hum... Não tem nenhuma novidade.

- _**Michelle eu te conheço muito bem e sei quando você está escondendo as coisas. Agora desembucha** _- Miranda falou em um tom autoritário. Não adiantava esconder as coisas dela, mesmo por telefone, ela era capaz de saber que eu estava escondendo alguma coisa.

- Promete que não vai pirar?.

-_** Eu prometo, tem alguma coisa errada?.**_

- Não, não. Não é nada de ruim - fiquei em silencio durante um tempo.

_**- Fala de uma vez Mitchie. O que está acontecendo?.**_

- Estou namorando.

_**- Sério. Isso é ótimo. Quem é o sortudo? E porque eu iria pirar por você estar namorando, isso é maravilhoso.**_

- Porque eu estou namorando uma garota - ficamos em silêncio durante alguns segundos que pareceram horas.

_**- Não sabia que você era gay.**_

- Você está com raiva de mim por causa disso?.

_**- Claro que não, só um pouco chocada eu diria. Mas eu te amo e não seria isso que me faria ficar com raiva ou virar as costas pra você. Quem é a garota?.**_

- Hum...

_**- Mitchie?!**_

- Olha você precisa estar com a mente aberta ok? - ela concordou - Você sabe que venho dando aulas para Alex durante um tempo agora e faz algum tempo que venho me sentido diferente em relação a ela, e para minha surpresa ela gosta de mim também, então ela me pediu em namoro e eu aceitei.

_**- Você tem certeza que é isso que você quer? Eu sei que vocês estão em um bom lugar agora, mas namoro? Mitchie esta garota fez da sua vida um inferno durante tanto tempo, que é difícil acreditar que vocês são amigas agora, e mais difícil ainda acreditar que vocês são namoradas.**_

- Eu sei, mas ela é uma boa pessoa Miranda, ela fez da minha vida um inferno porque ela gostava de mim e estava em negação. Eu sei que é estupida essa justificativa, mas eu gosto dela e estou feliz.

_**- Isso é tudo o que importa pra mim, sua felicidade. Mas como funciona isso, vocês são oficiais?.**_

- Ninguém sabe além dos pais dela e você agora, nós achamos melhor deixar as coisas assim por enquanto, até descobrirmos o que fazer.

_**- Tudo bem, eu fico feliz por você ter me contado.**_

- Fico feliz por dividir isso com alguém que não seja Alex.

_**- Ei, eu te liguei porque estava com saudade, mas também porque preciso te contar uma novidade.**_

- O quê é?.

_**- Eu estou grávida.**_

- ISSO É MARAVILHOSO MIRANDA. CRIS DEVE TER SURTADO QUANDO SOUBE. QUANTO TEMPO?.

_**- Primeiramente, por favor pare de gritar, você está me deixando surda. E sim ele está muito animando, eu estou com oito semanas.**_

- E porque você só me contou agora?.

_**- Porque descobri agora.**_

- Tudo bem. Como você está se sentindo. Tem tido enjoo ou algum desejo estranho? - eu ri no telefone.

_**- Não ainda não, mas quando quero alguma coisa e Cris não quer comprar, eu digo que estou com desejo e ele vai correndo comprar pra mim, mas isso é um segredo** _- nós rimos no telefone. Coitado do Cris.

- Isso é maldade.

_**- Eu sei. Eu quero que você seja a madrinha do nosso filho.**_

- Sério?! - falei emocionada.

_**- É claro que é sério, quem mais eu chamaria para ser madrinha do meu filho? Você é minha irmanzinha Mitchie, não escolheria mais ninguém para ocupar esse lugar.**_

- Obrigada - falei sorrindo de orelha à orelha - Eu vou ser a melhor madrinha que uma criança já teve, pena que estou longe de vocês.

_**- Isso é realmente uma droga. **_- ficamos conversando durante um tempo, mas logo depois tive que desligar para começar meu trabalho.

* * *

Domingo chegou e eu já estava arrumada esperando Alex vir me buscar, combinamos de passar o dia juntas. Ouvi a batida na porta e me levantei para atender.

- Oi - Alex me cumprimentou com um beijo nos lábios.

- Oi, acho que nunca vou me acostumar com isso - falei sorrindo pra ela.

- É bom se acostumar, porque pretendo beijar muito você - ela sorriu de volta - Você está pronta?.

- Sim, deixa só eu pegar minha bolsa e podemos ir - voltei para o quarto pegando minha bolsa - Pronto.

- Então vamos, pedi para Rosa fazer sua comida preferida - nós fomos caminhando até o carro dela.

- Como você sabe qual é minha comida preferida? - ela abriu a porta do carro pra mim - Obrigada.

- Você já me falou lembra? No jogo de dez perguntas, e eu sei porque toda vez que você almoça em minha casa e Rosa faz este prato, você sempre fica falando que a comida está maravilhosa, você sempre fala isso, mas quando ela serve este prato especifico eu vejo como seus olhos brilham - ela terminou de falar e começou dirigir.

- E qual seria minha comida preferida?.

- Bife com batata frita - sorri sem acreditar que ela se lembrava e também prestava tanta atenção em mim que era capaz de saber quando eu gostava muito de alguma coisa. Ela olhou pra mim quando parou no sinal vermelho - Eu amo isso em você. Você é uma garota simples.

- Não acredito que você se lembra ainda.

- Mitchie, eu me lembro de tudo o que você me falou naquele dia. Tipo sua cor preferida é o vermelho, mas você gosta muito de usar o preto, você ama Gardenias, é sua flor preferida no jardim da mansão, você disse que amava a flor não só por ser bonita e ter um cheiro bom, mas pelo signifcado...

- Agradecimento.

- Isso, você disse que toda vez que olha para aquela flor, você percebe quanto sua vida mudou e quão agradecida você é todos os dias, por ter encontrado D. Marta, por ter um lar e trabalho e por ter amigos maravilhosos.

- Agora quando olhar para ela vou ter mais um motivo para ser grata.

- O quê? - ela continuou olhando para frente enquanto dirigia.

- Você - ela me olhou rápido e sorriu - Não acredito que você se lembra de tudo isso.

- Eu presto atenção em tudo o que você faz e fala Mitchie - encostei minha cabeça no encosto do banco e fiquei olhando pra ela.

- Você é doce, você sabe? - ela deu de ombros e sorriu - Por quê você não mostra esse seu lado para outras pessoas?.

- Porque elas não se importam, vai por mim - chegamos na casa dela um tempo depois. Ela estacionou o carro e saiu rápido abrindo a porta pra mim novamente.

- Obrigada - sorri para o gesto.

- De nada - ela pegou minha mão e me levou até sua casa - Rosa, chegamos - Alex gritou da sala.

- Olá Mitchie, como você está? - ela veio me beijar, mas pude ver seu sorriso depois que ela viu, Alex e eu de mãos dadas. Ela já sabia do nosso namoro assim como os pais de Alex - Eu ainda não consegui me acostumar com isso - ela falou apontando para nossas mãos juntas - Vocês duas juntas são muito fofas.

- Você está sendo estranha de novo - Alex falou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Tudo bem, eu vou parar - ela disse sorrindo - Alex falou o que estamos tendo no almoço hoje?.

- Simmm, e você é a melhor e eu te amo muito por isso - ela riu - Não só por isso claro, eu te amo por muitas outras coisas também, espero que você não me entenda mal...

- Mitchie, pare de falar - Alex estava rindo juntamente com Rosa.

- Eu sei que você não me ama apenas por isso Mitchie, não precisava tentar se explicar tando - soltei um suspiro de alivio.

- Eu só não queria que você pensasse que eu só te amava porque você faz minha comida favorita, porque não é isso, eu não sou uma pessoa interesseira e ...

- Oh Meu Deus Mitchie, Rosa já entendeu, pare de divagar sobre isso - Alex continuava rindo da minha cara.

- Ok, eu vou calar minha boca.

- Agora que estava me divertindo - Rosa falou claramente tirando sarro de mim.

- Vem, vamos nos trocar - ela pegou minha mão e me puxou para seu quarto - Você pode se trocar no banheiro.

- Tudo bem - peguei minha bolsa e fui até o banheiro de Alex. Coloquei o biquíni e sai logo em seguida. Quando entrei no quarto novamente, Alex já estava em seu biquíni em frente ao espelho, e deixem me dizer, o biquíni era minusculo. Fiquei durante muito tempo admirando o corpo dela, sua barriga reta, pernas longas e torneadas, bunda firme e seios cheios. Não tinha percebido que ela estava me olhando com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Acho que meu rosto foi para um tom escuro de vermelho instantaneamente.

- Vendo algo que gosta - ela falou ainda com o sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Hum...É...V-você t-tem o corpo b-bonito, quer dizer, os músculos estão bem distribuídos e parece que você malha bastante, porque parece ser bem firmes, e.. - e lá estava eu divagando novamente.

- Mitchie, você pode dizer que eu sou gostosa - ela sorriu.

- Não queria parecer rude, falando isso pra você - ela se aproximou de mim e colocou as mãos em minha cintura.

- Você é minha namorada, então está autorizada a falar isso. Eu particularmente te acho muito gostosa, já achava antes, mas com esse biquíni - ela se afastou um pouco para olhar para meu corpo, me deixando corada novamente - Uau, você deveria usar mais isso quando estivermos só nós duas - ela sorriu e olhou pra mim de novo - Fala Mitchie, o que você quer falar pra mim.

- Hum...você - fechei os olhos tentando me acalmar - Eu não sou desinibida como você Alex, tenho vergonha de falar isso.

- Vamos Mitchie. Fala pra mim - ela estava com o tom de voz baixa me fazendo arrepiar - Fala. Alex você está gostosa.

- Você é muito gostosa Alex - falei olhando pra ela, Alex sorriu, depois ela puxou minha nuca juntando nossos lábios em um beijo apaixonado. Eu sempre fico perdida quando Alex me beija, minha mente fica em branco e meu corpo fica quente em todos os lugares que não poderiam ficar. Ela se afastou um tempo depois. Nós duas estávamos ofegantes.

- Vamos para piscina. Eu preciso de um banho gelado urgentemente - ela falou me puxando para área da piscina. Assim que chegamos, Alex soltou minha mão e pulou na piscina rapidamente - Você vem? - ela me chamou um tempo depois.

- Sim - fui até a borda da piscina e pulei também.

POV Alex.

Estava tendo dificuldade para ficar perto de Mitchie sem agarra-la, malditos hormônios adolescentes. Não sei como iria suportar ficar tanto tempo perto dela sem poder tocá-la da maneira que eu queria.

- Onde estão seus pais? - ela perguntou antes que pensamentos sujos pudessem preencher minha mente.

- Eles chegaram muito tarde ontem e estão dormindo ainda, mas minha mãe falou que eles vão almoçar com a gente - meus pais ainda são muito ocupados, mas desde que contei sobre gostar de garotas, minha mãe disse que gastaria mais tempo comigo, porque ela percebeu que eu tenho ficado muito tempo sem eles, então ela e meu pai diminuíram consideravelmente suas jornadas de trabalho tem estado comigo sempre que possível. Eu estou feliz porque não me sinto mais sozinha.

- Alex a sua mãe trabalha com o que, eu sei que seu pai é médico, mas e sua mãe o que ela faz?.

- Minha mãe é consultora de moda - ela olhou pra mim e depois começou rir - O que foi? - olhei pra ela confusa.

- Agora está explicado porque você odiava tando como eu me vestia, sua mãe é uma profissional.

- É, isso faz sentindo, mas todo mundo odiava o modo que você se vestia - ela parou de rir e mostrou a língua pra mim me fazendo rir.

- Que seja - ela cruzou os braços e ficou encostada na borda da piscina.

- Oh não fique chateada, eu só não gostava das suas roupas, mas preciso confessar que sinto falta daquelas roupas feias que você vestia - me aproximei dela colocando minhas mãos em sua cintura, ela continuou com os braços cruzadas fazendo um biquinho lindo agora.

- Por quê?.

- Por quê eu gostava das roupas feias? - questionei e ela acenou - Porque só eu olhava pra você, agora que todo mundo sabe o quão linda você é, eles ficam te olhando e eu nem gosto de pensar o que se passa na cabeça daqueles pervertidos porque se eu começo a imaginar o que eles estão pensando quando estão olhando para você, eu sinto vontade de bater em todos eles, o que não seria nada inteligente da minha parte - ela sorriu e colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

- Parece que tem alguém com um pouco de ciúmes, eu vejo.

- Pouco não, muito ciúmes, você é minha, só eu posso olhar pra você.

- Possessiva, não sabia que eu era sua - ela sorriu.

- Pois fique sabendo agora - colei nossos corpos ainda mais - E eu também sou sua.

- Minha - ela sussurrou, e eu não aguentei, juntei nossos lábios em um beijo urgente, minha língua pediu passagem e ela não exitou em abrir seus lábios para nossas línguas se encontrarem. Eu estava perdida no beijo como sempre ficava quando beijava Mitchie. Uma das minhas mãos apertava sua cintura enquanto a outra acariciava sua coxa. Nós tivemos muitos beijos quentes, mas esse era algo diferente, eu queria sentir Mitchie por completo, então sem pensar muito minha mão que estava em sua coxa viajou para sua bunda onde eu apertei nos juntando mais, se isso era possível. Mitchie deixou escapar um gemido em minha boca fazendo com que minha mente ficasse nublada. Minha outra mão que estava em sua cintura foi em direção ao seu seio direito, onde apertei um pouco fazendo com que ela gemesse novamente . Tivemos que nos separar quando ouvimos alguém limpar a garganta. Minha mãe estava olhando para nós, não sei se ela viu o que estava acontecendo, se viu, ela não pareceu se importar muito.

- Boa tarde - ela sorriu.

- Boa tarde Thereza - Mitchie parecia um pouco envergonhada. Falei um boa tarde para minha mãe também, mas estava um pouco frustrada por ela ter nos interrompido.

- Rosa está chamando vocês duas. O almoço está pronto - não sabia que fazia tanto tempo que estávamos na piscina. Mitchie saiu da piscina e pegou o roupão que estava na cadeira.

- Você não vem? - ela me perguntou.

- Sim, vai indo com minha mãe, vou em um segundo - ela acenou e acompanhou minha mãe.

- Eu vou morrer - afundei na piscina tentando acalmar meus hormônios - Eu juro que um dia desses você me mata Michelle - falei para mim mesma, saindo da piscina. Coloquei meu roupão e me encontrei com minha família e minha namorada na cozinha. Nós almoçamos em meio a conversas e risadas, mas eu ainda não conseguia esquecer a sensação do corpo de Mitchie colado ao meu. Ela parecia estar com vergonha ainda, mas ela conseguiu disfarçar bem.

Estava levando Mitchie de volta para sua casa, passamos o dia inteiro juntas e já era tarde quando a levei de volta. Ela estava um pouco calada no caminho de volta.

- Você está bem? - perguntei.

- Sim.

- Você está com raiva de mim?.

- Não.

- Você está mentindo - falei assim que paramos em frente a mansão. Ela suspirou e olhou para mim encostando sua cabeça no banco do carro.

- Não estou com raiva, é só que... - ela passou a mão no rosto - Eu gosto de você Alex, gosto muito de você, mas eu não quero apressar as coisas entre nós. O quê aconteceu na piscina hoje mais cedo - ela suspirou novamente frustrada com toda a situação - Eu gostei, gostei muito, mas eu não estou preparada pra isso ainda, eu sei que você está e se você acha que não vai conseguir ficar sem... sexo a gente pode...

- Não - não deixei ela terminar a frase - Mitchie eu também gosto muito de você e se você não quer isso tudo bem.

- Não é que eu não queira, só acho que devemos esperar.

- Quer dizer que você pensa em dormir comigo? - ela corou.

- Você é minha namorada e com o tempo, e quando eu me sentir confortável, sim eu quero dar o próximo passo, não agora - sorri pra ela.

- Vou dar seu espaço, eu sei que já disse isso antes, mas vou tentar me comportar eu prometo - ela sorriu pra mim também.

- Obrigada. Eu preciso entrar, está muito tarde e amanhã temos aula.

- Tudo bem - me aproximei dela segurando seu rosto e beijando seus lábios logo em seguida. O beijo como sempre se tornou um pouco aquecido. Me separei dela antes que eu fizesse besteira - É melhor você entrar antes que eu perca o controle novamente - ela sorriu e se afastou para abrir a porta do carro - Não, espera - sai do carro e fui para o lado dela abrindo a porta e ajudando ela descer do carro.

- Obrigada - ela me deu um selinho - Te vejo amanhã.

- Até amanhã - ela se afastou e entrou logo em seguida - Eu posso fazer isso, eu posso esperar - falei pra mim mesma entrando no carro e indo pra casa.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

POV Mitchie.

- Bom dia Nate - falei assim que entrei no carro. Nate há algum tempo estava me dando carona para a escola e me trazia de volta para casa quando eu não tinha que dar aulas de reforço.

- Bom dia - ela me deu um beijo no rosto - Você está linda hoje.

- Nate, você me fala isso todos os dias, estou começando a duvidar que isso seja verdade - falei provocando, eu sabia que Nate era sempre gentil com todo mundo.

- O que eu posso fazer se você está sempre bonita? - ele levantou uma sobrancelha - Não posso mais elogiar minha irmãzinha caçula?.

- Quem escuta você falando assim, acha que você é anos mais velho do que eu - Nate era apenas um mês mais velho - E sim você pode me elogiar.

- Legal, porque mesmo se você falasse não, eu iria continuar porque você não manda em mim - ele riu olhando para a estrada.

- Idiota.

- Mas você me ama que eu sei.

- É, eu te amo, mas não sei porquê.

- Porque eu sou incrivel - ele riu me fazendo rir também - Escuta, minha tia vem nos visitar este fim de semana e meu primo está vindo também e eu queria te apresentar - novamente essa conversa. Ultimamente Nate tem tentado de todas as formas me arrumar um namorado. Ele não sabe que eu já tenho uma namorada.

- Não, obrigada.

- Vamos Mitchie, eu já tentei te apresentar um monte de cara e você não dá nem chance, eu não apresentaria um otário qualquer, qual o problema em conhecer meu primo?.

- Nate, pare de tentar arrumar um namorado pra mim, ok? Eu não quero namorar ninguém. E não sei porque você está tão incomodado com isso, você também não está namorando ninguém.

- Eu sei que não estou, mas é que nunca vi você com ninguém, apenas Shane e uma vez - ele parou no sinal vermelho e ficou olhando pra mim durante um tempo.

- O que foi? Por quê você está me olhando assim?.

- Você está gostando de alguém?.

- O que? Não, não estou gostando de ninguém, agora só porque eu não quero namorar eu preciso estar gostando de alguém?.

- Você está mentindo pra mim eu só queria entender o porque disso - suspirei porque eu sabia que não conseguia mentir para ninguém, principalmente para o meu melhor amigo.

- Eu gosto de alguém, tá legal. Eu estou namorando essa pessoa.

- Porque você não me contou antes - ele falou animado. Juro que às vezes Nate parece uma garota - Quem é o cara? Eu conheço? Preciso conversar com ele para saber suas intenções com você.

- Você é tão idiota às vezes - eu ri de toda sua animação.

- Você é como se fosse minha irmã Mitchie, então eu preciso colocar o cara em seu devido lugar. E preciso fazer com que ele entenda que se ele te machucar, eu vou machucá-lo também.

- Você não precisa conversar - falei um pouco nervosa tentando fazer com que Nate esquecesse que me perguntou quem era a pessoa.

- Preciso sim - ele continuou dirigindo até a escola - Você está enrolando para me falar quem é o cara.

- Eu não posso falar - falei com vergonha de olhar para ele.

- Como assim você não pode falar? - ele me olhou enquanto dirigia.

- Nate, é um pouco complicado, eu vou te falar, mas não posso fazer isso agora.

- Achei que eu fosse seu melhor amigo Mitchie, e achei que a gente não guardava segredos um para o outro - ele continuou olhando para a estrada mas eu podia ver que ele estava magoado.

- Você é meu melhor amigo Nate, mas não posso te contar agora, você entende?.

- Tudo bem - chegamos na escola. Nate estacionou o carro e pegou sua mochila no banco de trás - Vejo você no intervalo.

- Nate, por favor não fique com raiva de mim - segurei seu braço para ele não sair do carro.

- Não estou com raiva, apenas magoado, achei que você confiava em mim o suficiente para me deixar saber quem é a pessoa que você está gostando, mas tudo bem, você não quer falar agora e eu vou tentar entender e dar seu espaço.

- Eu quero te falar, só não sei como fazer isso.

- Está tudo bem Mitchie se você não está se sentindo a vontade. Tudo bem. Não precisa me falar - ele tentou ser compreensivo mas eu sabia que eu tinha magoado Nate.

- É uma longa história - falei olhando para ele - Podemos pular o primeiro periodo de aula?.

- Tem certeza que quer falar? Não quero que você se sinta pressionada, eu posso esperar que você se sinta preparada para falar sobre isso.

- Sim, eu quero te contar tudo, já era para eu ter feito isso a muito tempo.

- Uau, então quer dizer que faz tempo que você está namorando?.

- Não, mas a história que me levou ao namoro é longa.

- Tudo bem, então pode começar - Nate fechou a porta do carro novamente.

- Ok. Um tempo atrás Sr. Laritate me chamou até sua sala onde conheci uma Senhora. Ela queria que eu desse aulas de reforço para sua filha. Alex Russo... - contei toda a história para Nate, das aulas com Alex, quando nos tornamos amigas e terminei falando quando confessamos que gostavamos uma da outra e ela me pedindo em namoro.

- Uau - foi tudo que Nate disse.

- Só isso. É tudo que você tem para me falar?.

- Estou um pouco chocado ainda Mitchie - ele estava olhando para frente - Deixa ver se entendi. A garota que te atormenta desde sempre se tornou sua amiga e depois de um tempo ela se declarou para você e você gosta dela também e agora vocês estão namorando como se nada tivesse acontecido antes.

- Nate, eu a perdoei, ela é uma boa pessoa, ela só estava confusa...

- E por isso ela te perseguia. É, eu entendi essa parte também, só que não faz sentido pra mim.

- Eu sei que não faz sentido, mas você é meu amigo e ela é minha namorada agora e eu quero muito que meu melhor amigo se dê bem com minha namorada - ele suspirou.

- Eu vou tentar, tudo bem? - sorri pra ele - Eu vou poder conversar com ela?.

- Sobre o quê?.

- Você sabe o de sempre. Não machuque minha irmãzinha, porque se você o fizer, eu vou precisar arrancar sua cabeça, essas coisas normais.

- Não. Isso não é uma coisa normal - ele riu.

- Estou brincando, só quero conversar com ela, só para conhecer mesmo, saber quais são as intenções dela com você.

- Você está falando sério?.

- Sim Mitchie, eu estou falando sério, eu quero saber se ela não é a idiota que eu sempre pensei que ela fosse, você pode me deixar falar com ela? - suspirei sabendo que seria impossível discutir com Nate.

- Tudo bem, vou falar com ela - ele sorriu - Só não a assuste muito tá legal?.

- Prometo que não vou assustar muito.

- Sabe. Nem os pais dela me deu essa conversa. Por quê você quer fazer isso?.

- Porque eu preciso ter certeza que você não vai se machucar, e pra isso eu preciso saber se ela está levando isso à sério.

- Tudo bem.

- Ótimo agora vamos para aula, já perdemos os dois primeiros periodos.

- Você está me levando para o mal caminho Nate, essa é a segunda vez que você me faz perder aula - falei tentando quebrar o gelo. Nate sorriu. Descemos do carro e fomos para aula.

* * *

Estava guardando meu material no armário, não tinha conversado com Alex ainda, mas senti ela olhando para mim durante todo o quarto periodo.

- Por quê você não estava na sala nos dois primeiros períodos? Eu fiquei preocupada. Está tudo bem? - Alex perguntou enquanto eu estava de costas ainda.

- Está tudo bem - me virei para conversar com ela - Fiquei conversando com Nate durante os dois primeiros periodos.

- Sobre o quê? Alguma coisa ruim? - suspirei.

- Eu contei pra ele sobre nós, ele é meu melhor amigo e esconder isso dele estava me matando, ele começou me encher de perguntas e depois ficou chateado porque eu estava escondendo as coisas dele, então acabei contando tudo.

- Ok - ela falou calma.

- Ok?! Você não está com raiva?.

- Não. Como você disse, ele é seu melhor amigo, e sempre esteve ao seu lado, não era justo esconder algo assim.

- Então você está bem com isso?.

- Sim Mitchie, até porque eu contei para Miley e Taylor - ela sorriu pra mim - Então ele me odeia, né?.

- Ele não odeia você, só está um pouco desconfiado com essa coisa toda - ela acenou - Ele quer conversar com você.

- O quê? Por quê? O quê ele quer falar comigo? - ela perguntou nervosa.

- Eu não sei Alex, só conversar. Nate é meu melhor amigo e como não tenho família, ele meio que se sente responsável, então ele quer ter certeza que você não está brincando comigo - ela suspirou.

- Ok, eu posso fazer isso. Quando ele quer ter essa conversa?.

- Não sei. Se você não se importar, ele pode ir comigo até sua casa. Pode ser amanhã?.

- Tudo bem. Eu preciso pedir para meus pais ficar em casa, no caso dele querer me matar? - eu ri disso.

- Não seja ridicula, ele não vai matar você.

- Ok, só para ter certeza - ela sorriu.

- Hey Alex, pronta para o treino - Miley falou quando ela se aproximou, Taylor estava ao seu lado.

- Eu vou indo, te vejo amanhã - falei para Alex me virando para sair.

- Michelle, a gente pode falar com você rapidinho - Taylor falou me fazendo virar novamente.

- Sim?! - falei um pouco confusa.

- Na verdade, nós queríamos nos desculpar por tudo que a gente fez pra você - Taylor continuou.

- É, me desculpe por ter te machucado e ter te ofendido durante esses anos, eu sei que você provavelmente nos odeia, mas a gente queria que pelo menos você tentasse nos perdoar, você sabe agora que você e Alex, sabe? - Miley tentava se explicar e eu tentei não rir - O que eu estou tentando dizer é que, se você... Taylor uma ajudinha aqui por favor - Miley estava se enrolando toda me fazendo rir dessa vez assim como Alex.

- O que Miley está tentando dizer é que sentimos muito, pedimos perdão por toda aquela merda que fizemos você passar, sabemos que você nos odeia, mas talvez daqui um tempo se não for pedir demais você poderia ser nossa amiga também, mas se isso não for possível, podemos tentar apenas nos dar bem por Alex.

- Eu não odeio vocês.

- Não?! - as duas garotas me olharam curiosas.

- Não, sempre achei que odiar era muito desgastante, eu passei muito tempo odiando a vida que eu tinha, não posso dizer que seremos melhores amigas agora, mas eu gostaria de me dar bem com as melhores amigas de Alex, então eu desculpo vocês.

- Obrigada Mitchie - as duas falaram.

- Então Alex, pronta para ir - Taylor se virou para Alex novamente.

- Já encontro vocês, quero falar com Mitchie rapidinho.

- Ok. Tchau Mitchie - Miley acenou assim como Taylor.

- Tchau - falei me virando para Alex que estava sorrindo pra mim - O quê?.

- Você é incrivel - ela falou com um tom de voz doce - Obrigada por isso, elas são minhas melhores amigas e eu fico feliz que você as desculpou.

- Fiz isso por você.

- Obrigada. Sabe foi meio que minha culpa isso tudo, delas pegarem no seu pé. Miley e Taylor sempre fez de tudo para me verem feliz, e quando comecei insultar você elas achavam que precisavam me apoiar e acabaram fazendo o que fizeram com você, não estou querendo tirar toda a culpa de cima delas, mas grande parte da culpa é minha. Elas amadureceram muito no decorrer do tempo e você não tem ideia do quanto eu estou feliz por você tentar se dar bem com minhas amigas.

- Assim como elas, eu quero ver você feliz.

- Eu estou - ela sorriu - Preciso ir para o treino, posso passar na mansão mais tarde? Se não for atrapalhar você.

- Claro que pode.

- Legal te vejo mais tarde então.

- Até mais - ela sorriu e saiu para seu treino.

- Pronta para ir - Nate parou ao meu lado.

- Sim, podemos ir - peguei minha mochila e fomos caminhando até seu carro - Você não acredita quem veio falar comigo hoje.

- Quem?.

- Miley e Taylor.

- Sério?! O quê elas queriam?.

- Pedir desculpa por ter infernizado minha vida durante todos esses anos.

- Uhum... E você sendo a santa que é, as desculpou, estou certo?.

- Eu não sou santa, mas sim você está certo, eu quero me dar bem com as amigas da minha namorada, seria muito chato estar em um lugar onde elas estão e não conversar, e é por isso que eu quero que você se esforce, não estou pedindo para você morrer de amores por Alex, mas pelo menos tentar se dar bem com ela.

- Hey, eu já disse que vou tentar, se ela é tudo isso que você me falou não vai ser dificil - entramos no carro de Nate - Você falou para ela que eu quero conversar?.

- Sim, amanhã temos aula e você pode vir comigo até a casa dela - Nate ligou o carro e logo depois saiu do estacionamento - Vou pedir mais uma vez, por favor não a assuste - Nate sorriu.

- Não vou.

Nate me deixou em casa. Fiz meu dever de casa, almocei e me preparei para o dia, eu estava animada para o dia de hoje por um motivo. Minha namorada vem ficar comigo.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

POV Alex.

Havia 2 meses que estava namorando Mitchie, durante esse tempo Mitchie se tornou amiga de Taylor e Miley. Depois da conversa que tive com Nate, que foi assustadora por sinal, ele me deu uma chance de mostrar meu verdadeiro eu, e hoje nós somos amigos também, o que me deixa feliz, estava todo mundo se dando bem.

Por falar em se dar bem, isso não tinha acontecido comigo ainda. Era uma tortura ter uma namorada gostosa como Mitchie e não poder aproveitar. Nós tínhamos muitos amassos quentes quando estávamos sozinhas na minha casa ou na dela, mas nunca evoluiu. Eu sei que ela quer tanto quanto eu, mas ela tem medo, igual quando ela tinha medo de dar o seu primeiro beijo. Muitas vezes quando estávamos sozinhas e os beijos e caricias ficavam muito quentes e ela parava, eu precisava ficar sozinha para poder cuidar de mim mesma, porque senão eu iria explodir, sim eu estava muito frustrada, mas como eu prometi que iria esperar e não iria pressionar ela, eu precisava de outros métodos para aliviar meu desejo.

- Hey, pronta para aula?- a garota que me faz arrepiar da cabeça aos pés falou atras de mim.

- Sim - me virei e sorri para ela - Podemos ir.

Nós estávamos falando mais abertamente na escola, todo mundo já percebeu que nos tornamos amigas, algumas pessoas acharam estranho essa aproximação, mas não tinha escutado comentários maldosos em relação a isso, claro eles ainda não sabem que somos mais que amigas, eu ainda não me sinto confortável para sair assim para toda a escola.

Fomos para meu carro, eu como sempre abri a porta pra ela ganhando um sorriso em troca, dei a volta no carro e entrei no mesmo ligando em seguida e saindo da escola.

- Alex por que estamos parando aqui? - ela me perguntou assim que notou onde eu tinha entrado. Era uma rua sem saída.

- Eu precisava fazer isso - tirei meu cinto de segurança e me aproximei dela segurando seu rosto e beijando seus lábios em seguida. O beijo não durou muito, mas como todos os nossos beijos, foi um beijo quente e apaixonado.

- Você não podia esperar até chegarmos na sua casa? - ela perguntou com um sorriso divertido.

- Não iria aguentar esperar até lá. Você tem ideia de quanto tempo eu quero beijar você?.

- Não faço ideia - Mitchie estava sorrindo ainda.

- Desde que eu acordei hoje, então tem muito tempo.

- Mas você já me beijou hoje no banheiro, no armário do zelador e no banheiro de novo - ela estava rindo.

- O que eu posso fazer - sorri para ela - Eu já disse que sou viciada em seus lábios, então aquilo não foi o suficiente.

- Agora foi? Você já matou sua vontade - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não seja ridícula Michelle, é claro que não matei minha vontade ainda, mas agora eu posso esperar chegar em casa.

- Você é uma idiota, sabia?.

- Por você meu amor - ela riu de novo.

- Você é tão brega às vezes - sorri pra ela e voltei para meu lugar, coloquei o cinto e liguei o carro novamente nos levando para minha casa.

- Rosa! Chegamos - gritei assim que entrei em minha casa.

- Na cozinha - ela gritou de volta.

- Vamos - peguei a mão de Mitchie e nos dirigimos para cozinha.

- Boa tarde Rosa - Mitchie falou e deu um beijo em Rosa logo em seguida.

- Boa tarde querida, como foi a escola hoje? - beijei Rosa também.

- Foi bom no geral, os professores continuam ridículos, aqueles idiotas que não param de olhar para minha namorada como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne continuam ridículos também, é isso - falei em uma voz monótona.

- Parece que tem alguém com ciumes - Rosa falou rindo.

- Você sabe que eu não te trocaria por nem um daqueles idiotas, não sabe? - Mitchie estava rindo também.

- Sim eu sei, mesmo porque se você fizesse isso, eu iria precisar te internar, por trocar alguém como eu, por aqueles babacas.

- Nossa, eu tenho a namorada mais modesta da cidade - ela me deu um tapa no braço.

- Estou brincando, eu sei que você não me trocaria, porque eles não amam você como eu amo - eu arregalei os olhos assim que essas palavras saíram da minha boca. Nós não tínhamos falado essas palavras uma para outra ainda. Eu amo Mitchie, muito, mas eu não sabia se ela estava preparada para ouvir isso - Mitchie... - ela selou nossos lábios em um selinho doce e sorriu pra mim.

- Eu também te amo - não consegui esconder o sorriso que apareceu em meu rosto. Segurei o rosto dela e a beijei profundamente, eu só parei de beijá-la porque escutei alguém limpando a garganta. Era Rosa.

- Por mais que vocês sejam fofas juntas, por favor parem de fazer isso na minha frente - Rosa falou tentando não rir.

- Desculpe Rosa - Mitchie falou com rosto já vermelho de vergonha.

- Não fique com vergonha. Rosa pare de quebrar o nosso clima por favor - falei sorrindo pra ela.

- Não vou quebrar o clima se vocês fizerem isso longe dos meus olhos inocentes - ela tentou ficar séria, mas assim que Mitchie e eu rimos, Rosa caiu na gargalhada também - Ok vocês duas sentem-se para almoçar.

Depois de terminar o almoço eu subi para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Mitchie estava na biblioteca me esperando.

Resolvi colocar um vestido curto, porém confortável, era um vestido branco de alça, acima do joelho e com um pouco de decote, e sim eu estava provocando Mitchie, venho fazendo isso algum tempo agora, é divertido ver o jeito que ela fica quando apareço com uma roupa mais curta ou colada, ela tenta disfarçar o olhar mas eu sempre pego ela olhando para meu corpo. Eu não me importo de ser pega olhando para ela, faço até questão de que isso aconteça, mas Mitchie é mais tímida em relação a isso.

- Podemos começar - falei assim que entrei na biblioteca. Mitchie se virou para mim, e eu tentei esconder o sorriso pelo modo que ela estava olhando pra mim. Funcionou, ponto pra mim.

- Hum... Sim, é... Física?! - ela olhou para seus livros.

- Estudamos física ontem meu amor, hoje é matemática - sorri pra ela.

- Claro, eu.. Tinha esquecido.

Estávamos estudando matemática há uma hora agora. Mitchie estava se distraindo muito durante a aula, o que me fazia rir porque eu sabia o motivo da distração, eu estava sentada bem ao lado dela e durante a aula eu havia aproximado mais a minha cadeira para seu lado, não deixando espaço entre nós, fazendo com que nossas pernas se tocassem de vez em quando.

- Vou te passar alguns exercícios agora - ela falou mexendo em suas coisas em cima da mesa - Você pode pegar uma folha pra mim? Eu estou sem.

- Claro - levantei da minha cadeira para pegar a folha para ela. Sorri com o pensamento que venho em minha mente. Por que não provocá-la mais um pouco?.

Havia folhas na parte de baixo da estante, mas fiz questão de pegar as folhas que estavam no alto, fazendo com que meu vestido levantasse um pouco. Peguei as folhas e me virei para ela que estava me encarando com os olhos mais escuros. Desta vez ela não desviou o olhar.

- Você está me provocando.

- O que eu estou fazendo? - coloquei meu melhor sorriso inocente.

- Você sabe o que - caminhei até ela e me sentei em seu colo de frente pra ela.

- Estou te deixando nervosa - falei baixo em seu ouvido e pude notar que ela se arrepiou. Meus lábios foram para seu pescoço onde deixei um beijo.

- Talvez um pouco nervosa - ela falou no mesmo tom de voz que eu usei, suas mãos foram para minhas coxas onde ela deu um leve aperto me fazendo suspirar com o novo contato.

- Nervosa ou excitada? - falei contra seu pescoço e chupei aquele local fazendo ela gemer e apertar mais minhas coxas

- Os dois.

- Você tem alguma ideia do quanto eu quero você? - levantei meu rosto segurando o seu, a beijando com vontade, minha língua pediu passagem e ela abriu a boca imediatamente, minha mão esquerda segurou seu cabelo na parte de trás, puxando um pouco. O beijo se tornou quente muito rápido, nossas línguas batalhando pelo domínio. As mãos de Mitchie acariciava minhas coxas, apertando às vezes por causa da intensidade do beijo. Me separei do beijo, só para beijar e chupar seu pescoço.

- Alex - Mitchie deixou escapar mais um gemido, suas mãos subiram para dentro do meu vestido parando perto da minha calcinha, ela apertou minha pele novamente me fazendo gemer dessa vez contra seu pescoço. Infelizmente fomos interrompidas com batidas na porta, parecia que alguém estava chutando a porta.

- Alex, abre a porta pra mim - Rosa falou do lado de fora me fazendo suspirar pela interrupção.

- Estou indo - falei me levantando do colo de Mitchie. Abri a porta para revelar uma Rosa cuja as mãos estavam ocupadas segurando uma bandeja.

- Achei que vocês estariam com fome - ela colocou a bandeja em cima da mesa - Mitchie, você está bem? Seu rosto está vermelho - olhei para Mitchie e não pude deixar de rir.

- Sim, é... Estou com calor é isso.

- Mas seu cabelo está todo bagunçado - ela arregalou os olhos e suas mãos foram imediatamente para o cabelo tentando arrumar.

- É que Alex está me deixando louca... - ela olhou pra mim - Com todas as perguntas sobre o exercício que ela já sabe fazer - ela completou olhando para Rosa.

- Ah sim - Rosa se sentou em uma cadeira - Eu fiz sanduíche de atum que Mitchie gosta e sanduíche com presunto e queijo para você Alex.

- Obrigada Rosa - me levantei e peguei um sanduíche e um copo com suco - Você não vai comer Mitchie? - Mitchie ainda estava atordoada por ter quase sido pega.

- Sim - ela se levantou e pegou um sanduíche - Obrigada Rosa.

- De nada. Como estão o estudos? - Rosa se sentou em uma cadeira.

- Estão indo bem, Mitchie se tornou uma professora um pouco abusiva com o tempo, mas fora isso, tudo bem.

- Eu não sou abusiva - Mitchie havia se recuperado do constrangimento.

- Sim você é. Quando não sei alguma coisa você me bate, isso me machuca Mitchie, machuca muito - tentei parecer séria, mas não pude deixar de rir com o olhar que Mitchie estava dirigindo a mim.

- Como você é dramática. Já pensou em fazer teatro Alex? Você se daria muito bem - ela deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Isso é verdade Mitchie? Você bate em Alex? - Rosa se juntou a mim.

- Sim.

- Não - Mitchie eu falamos ao mesmo tempo - Ela sabe fazer os exercícios e sabe as respostas, ela só fica me provocando falando que não sabe.

- Aí você me bate.

- Um tapa não é bater.

- Você viu Rosa, ela confessou, cuidado Mitchie eu posso te denunciar por violência doméstica.

- Você merece, mas tudo bem eu não vou mais tocar em você, tudo bem? - ela falou sorrindo, porque ela sabia que eu nunca iria concordar com uma coisa infame dessa.

- Não, você pode continuar me batendo, eu gosto - sorri maliciosamente para ela.

- Ok, acho que é hora de sair o clima começou ficar pesado de novo - Rosa riu - Depois venho pegar a bandeja - Rosa se levantou e saiu.

- Por quê você gosta de deixar Rosa sem graça?.

- A culpa é sua.

- Como minha culpa?.

- Você me faz ter pensamentos impróprios, então a culpa é sua.

- Tudo bem - ela riu da minha resposta - Vamos voltar à estudar.

- Não. Chega de estudo.

- Alex, você está ficando preguiçosa, quase todo dia você quer parar antes do horário.

- Você não pode me culpar por ter coisas mais interessantes para fazer.

- E o que seria tão interessante que você não pode esperar terminar a aula? - ela disse sorrindo e levantou uma sobrancelha já sabendo qual seria minha resposta.

- Beijar você, isso é muito mais interessante e eu sei que você concorda comigo - me aproximei de Mitchie e sentei em seu colo novamente na mesma posição que eu estava quando fomos bruscamente interrompidas.

- Eu concordo, mas estou me sentindo mal - ela falou sério.

- Por quê?.

- Porque sua mãe está me pagando e eu não estou te dando aula e mesmo eu me recusando à aceitar todo o dinheiro, ela insiste em me dar e me faz sentir mal se eu não aceito, mas isso não é justo, porque a maior parte do tempo eu fico dando uns amassos em sua filha ao invés de dar aula para ela.

- Mas você não tem culpa que a filha dela está totalmente viciada em você.

- Eu também sou viciada na filha dela, mas mesmo assim, eu não me sinto merecedora de pagamento.

- Mitchie, meus pais tem muito dinheiro e esse dinheiro não vai fazer falta.

- Eu sei Alex, só não acho justo receber por uma coisa que não estou fazendo corretamente.

- É claro que você está fazendo, eu estou aprendendo muito com você. Eu sou uma ótima aluna e você uma excelente professora, nós não temos culpa que não precisamos gastar todo o tempo da aula, não sei se você se lembra, mas quando minha mãe contratou você para me dar aula esses dois dias durante essas horas, eu disse para ela que era um exagero e ela não quis me escutar. Se fosse com qualquer outra pessoa com certeza eu estaria matando o tempo também, é só que matar o tempo com você é mais prazeroso - falei sorrindo e beijando sua boca - Pare de pensar assim ok? Você merece todo o dinheiro que está recebendo, eu já aprendi muito com você.

- Ok.

- Agora me beija que você me fez gastar um tempo precioso.

- Fazer o que né - ela falou dramaticamente, quando eu ia protestar ela segurou meu rosto e me beijou. Este beijo não foi como o de antes, este era mais doce e delicado, mas incrível como todos os beijos que dividimos até hoje.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

POV Mitchie.

- Vamos ter uma festa do pijama em casa hoje, você vêm né? - Alex me perguntou da cadeira onde ela estava sentada. Ela veio mais cedo para mansão e estava me fazendo companhia enquanto eu limpava a piscina.

- Quem vai estar lá?.

- As mesmas pessoas de sempre, Miley e Taylor.

- Então eu vou, mas vou chegar tarde porque vou passar um tempo com D. Marta - hoje é sábado e amanhã eu não iria trabalhar.

- Tudo bem, mas me manda uma mensagem quando você estiver pronta que eu venho te buscar.

- Tá bom - ficamos em silencio durante um tempo até Alex falar de novo.

- Por quê você tem que trabalhar com essa roupa? - me virei para onde Alex estava sentada.

- Porque está muito calor e quando eu limpo a piscina eu me molho muito, então usar um short e um biquíni é mais fácil.

- E não podia ser um short maior e ao invés do biquíni não podia ser um top ou alguma coisa assim? - levantei uma sobrancelha.

- O quê é isso agora?.

- Não é nada é só que... - ela suspirou - Eu odeio o jeito que as pessoas olham pra você.

- Ninguém olha pra mim aqui - falei confusa.

- Você é muito ingenua Mitchie. Todos os caras que trabalham aqui olham pra você, principalmente quando você está limpando a piscina. Inferno eu acho que a Neta da D. Marta gosta de você, porque ela não tira o olho de cima de você.

- Gigi? Você está brincando né? - deixei escapar uma gargalhada.

- Não, eu estou falando sério, ou ela gosta de você ou ela tem muito tesão por você.

- Não seja ridícula Alex, Gigi me odeia assim como a mãe dela.

- A mãe dela pode te odiar, mas vai por mim aquela cadela com certeza tem sonhos eróticos com você.

- Pare com isso Alex, é assustador.

- Só falo o que eu vejo.

- E por quê essa implicância com minha roupa? Você nunca se importou.

- Não me importei porque eu achei que só eu que olhava e tinha pensamentos pervertidos - cobri minha boca para não rir alto de novo.

- Alex - falei rindo.

- É verdade, mas agora que vejo esses caras e essa cadela olhando pra você, eu fico com raiva.

- Por mais que eu ache esse seu ciumes super sexy e fofo. Você não precisa se preocupar porque eu só tenho olhos pra você - ela suspirou novamente - Você acha que eu gosto quando aqueles caras da escola olham pra você ou te chamam para sair? Principalmente aqueles que eu sei que você já dormiu - estremeci com o pensamento de Alex dormindo com outras pessoas - Eu odeio isso também, mas me sinto orgulhosa e convencida ao mesmo tempo, sabe por que?.

- Porque.

- Porque eles podem olhar a vontade e te chamar para sair e ter pensamentos eróticos, mas só eu tenho você, só eu posso te tocar e beijar, o mesmo serve pra você, só você me tem, não precisa ficar com ciumes. Eu te amo - um enorme sorriso apareceu no rosto de Alex.

- Eu também te amo - ela estava sorrindo ainda - Quando é seu intervalo?.

- Daqui duas horas por quê?.

- Porque eu preciso muito beijar você agora, mas tudo bem eu aguento - sorri para ela e voltei para meu trabalho.

* * *

Alex me pegou em casa já era 10:00, só liguei para ela quando D. Marta dormiu, ela ainda não podia sair da cama porque não tinha força, mas ela estava melhor. O médico finalmente descobriu o que ela tem, é uma doença rara que pode ser desenvolvida em pessoas que tem a alimentação ruim ou em idosos. D. Marta já estava em tratamento não era uma doença que causa morte, talvez se não descobrissem, sim poderia até acontecer, eu não sei porque os médicos demoraram tanto tempo para descobrir.

- Amor?! estamos aqui - Alex chamou minha atenção - Tudo bem? Você ficou perdida em pensamento durante o caminho todo - ela perguntou preocupada.

- Está tudo bem.

- Tem certeza? - acenei - Tudo bem - ela saiu do carro e abriu a porta pra mim.

- Obrigada - ela me ofereceu a mão. Eu agarrei sua mão e ela me puxou pra ela.

- Oi - Alex falou sorrindo, nossos corpos estavam colados.

- Oi - sorri de volta - ela colocou uma mão em meu rosto e me beijou docemente.

- Vamos entrar - Alex abriu a porta de sua casa - Mãe, pai, cheguei - eles se viraram para nossa direção.

- Boa noite Mitchie - Thereza e Jerry me cumprimentou.

- Boa noite Thereza, boa noite Jerry.

- Rosa já está dormindo?.

- Sim, ela foi dormir assim que você saiu - Thereza respondeu para Alex.

- Ok.

- Miley e Taylor estão em seu quarto - a mãe de Alex falou novamente.

- Obrigada mãe. Provavelmente vamos pedir pizza vocês vão querer?.

- Não querida nós já jantamos e vamos dormir agora - Thereza falou com um sorriso - Só não coloquem a casa de cabeça para baixo ok.

- Não prometo nada - Alex respondeu pegando minha mão e me arrastando para a escada.

- Não sei se já te perguntei isso, mas, Rosa mora aqui? Quer dizer eu sei que ela dorme aqui durante a semana, mas ela mora aqui?.

- Ela mora.

- Mas ela tem uma filha, eu sei porque ela já me falou sobre ela.

- Sim ela tem, mas Melissa é casada agora.

- Ela não tem marido?.

- Por quê tantos questionamentos sobre Rosa agora? - Alex falou rindo.

- Não sei, é que eu acabei de perceber que não sei nada sobre ela, quando eu venho aqui nós só temos conversas descontraídas e brincamos o tempo todo, não acredito que eu não sei nada sobre a vida dela e eu não acredito que eu não sabia que ela morava aqui.

- Mas é difícil você vir para minha casa no fim de semana é por isso que você não sabia.

- Mesmo assim. Então ela não é casada?.

- Rosa é viúva. No começo ela não morava aqui. Ela sempre ia embora à noite, mas quando seu marido morreu e a filha dela se casou, nós a convidamos para morar aqui e ela aceitou.

- Ah, coitada perder o marido assim tão cedo.

- Foi um alivio para ela e todos nós - olhei para Alex assustada - Ele era um cretino que gastava todo seu dinheiro. Rosa só não se separava porque tinha medo dele fazer alguma coisa com ela e sua filha. Um dia ela recebeu um telefonema que seu marido tinha sido encontrado morto. Ele levou um monte de tiro, provavelmente porque estava devendo dinheiro para algum traficante. Quando Melissa se casou, nós não queríamos que ela ficasse sozinha e ela não queria incomodar sua filha recém casada. Então ela aceitou a proposta imediatamente, ela vendeu a casa e veio morar aqui.

- Faz muito tempo? E ela não namora ninguém?.

- Isso já faz cinco anos e durante muito tempo ela foi minha única companhia, meus pais trabalhavam muito e não tinham tempo pra mim, eu considero Rosa como minha segunda mãe e não ela não namora, ela disse que não quer mais saber de homem em sua vida. Aquele idiota sugou a vida dela, mas ela está feliz agora.

- E ela não vê mais a filha?.

- Ela vai para o Texas todo fim de ano ficar com a filha e a neta, e elas vêm quando Melissa está de férias.

- Ah.

- Terminou o interrogatório sobre a vida de Rosa? - ela perguntou divertida.

- Por agora sim, qualquer dúvida eu perguntou - respondi no mesmo tom.

- Ok, então vamos - nós tínhamos parado no meio da escada para conversar.

- Hey Mitchie - Taylor veio até mim assim que entrei no quarto de Alex me dando um beijo.

- Hey - olhei no quarto - Onde está Miley?.

- No banheiro - Taylor respondeu sentando no colchão onde ela estava.

- Olá Mitchie, que bom que resolveu se juntar a nós - Miley me abraçou.

- Não podia recusar, Alex não vive mais sem mim - eu ri dando um beijo na bochecha da minha namorada.

- Convencida, mas está certa - as duas garotas que estavam sentadas no colchão fizeram barulho de chicote e eu não pude deixar de rir - Hahaha, muito engraçado - Alex debochou - Vem escolher um pijama - ela me levou até seu closet. Acabei escolhendo um shortinho e uma blusa um pouco folgada.

- Então que filme vamos assistir? - perguntei me juntando a Alex na cama. Todas nós já estávamos em nossos pijamas. Taylor e Miley iriam dormir no chão e eu ira dormir com Alex em sua cama. Nós não tínhamos dormindo juntas ainda e eu estava um pouco nervosa em relação a isso.

- Vamos assistir As Bem Armadas, porque eu amo a Sandra Bullock - Miley falou sorrindo.

- Vamos comer primeiro, o quê vocês querem, pizza ou outra coisa? - Alex perguntou já com o telefone na mão.

- Pizza está ótimo pra mim - respondi.

- Pode ser pizza mesmo - Taylor.

- Que sabor vocês querem?.

- Pepperoni - eu amo pizza de pepperoni.

- Qual mais? - Alex perguntou.

- Maguerita e palmito - Taylor escolheu.

- Vou ligar então - Alex fez o pedido e se sentou ao meu lado na cama.

A pizza chegou uma hora depois, nós comemos, bebemos e ficamos conversando. Miley colocou o filme e apagou a luz. Eu me sentei entre as pernas de Alex para assistir. Não sei se vou conseguir assistir o filme até o final, porque a maneira que ela está mexendo no meu cabelo está me fazendo ficar com sono.

Depois de um tempo mexendo em meu cabelo, Alex percebeu que estava me fazendo dormir, então ela tirou as mãos do meu cabelo colocando-as em minha barriga onde ela começou acariciar. No começo as caricias eram inocentes, mas então ela começou subir suas mãos me deixando com a respiração um pouco pesada.

Suas mãos subiram mais um pouco tocando a base de meus seios, que estavam sem sutiã. Alex abaixou suas mãos novamente, mas pude sentir sua respiração ofegante em ouvido. Ela continuou acariciando minha barriga, mas não demorou muito para suas mãos subirem novamente. Desta vez ela apertou meus seios, fazendo com que eu empurrasse meu corpo para trás. Alex soltou um gemido baixo em meu ouvido, me fazendo cobrir a boca para não deixar escapar meu próprio gemido. Ela continuou acariciando e apertando meu seio. Eu apertava suas pernas enquanto ela me apertava.

Alex tirou uma das mãos do meu seio e ficou acariciando minha barriga novamente, mas seu objetivo era outro, não demorou muito para que sua mão fosse para frente do meu short, onde já estava muito quente, ela ficou passando sua mão em minha parte intima por cima do short, mas não durou muito tempo, ela colocou a mão dentro do meu short e calcinha me tocando sem impedimento. Eu ofeguei quando senti seu toque apertando minhas mãos em suas pernas com mais força. Eu abri mais minhas pernas, e ela continuou me acariciando, eu senti que estava muito molhada. Alex circulou seus dedos pelo meu clitóris e eu tive que virar o rosto para ela e beija-la, eu gemi em sua boca, mas estava ficando impossível não fazer barulho, a forma que ela estava me deixando. Eu me afastei de sua boca quando senti os músculos do meu abdômen se contrair e minha visão embaçar, algo quente atravessou meu corpo, arquei minhas costas involuntariamente, Alex gemeu no meu ouvido e eu precisei morder minha mão para não gritar com a sensação que estava sentindo.

Senti minha calcinha encharcada, minha respiração estava irregular ainda. Alex tirou sua mão de dentro do meu short e me abraçou, ela ficou beijando minha cabeça. Miley e Taylor estavam tão concentradas rindo do filme que não perceberam meu estado. Tivemos sorte que a televisão estava muito alta e elas não ouviram, se ouviram alguma coisa, resolveram não comentar nada.

Depois que me acalmei, me levantei e fui ao banheiro, quando ia fechar a porta, Alex segurou e entrou junto comigo fechando a porta atras dela.

- Eu sinto muito Mitchie, eu não deveria ter feito aquilo, eu sei que você já pediu para eu te dar espaço, mas eu continuo só pensando em mim, eu realmente sinto muito, por favor não fique com raiva de mim - Alex estava me olhando com arrependimento em seu rosto.

- Não foi sua culpa, se eu não quisesse eu teria te parado, então não se sinta culpada por algo que eu também queria - ela pareceu assustada com minhas palavras, mas sorriu logo em seguida.

- Então você não está com raiva? - Alex perguntou para ter certeza.

- Não, mas você me fez arruinar a minha calcinha - ela sorriu e se aproximou de mim - Eu nunca havia sentido nada como aquilo.

- Você nunca teve um orgasmo? - balancei a cabeça - Você costuma se tocar Mitchie?.

- Não.

- Por que?.

- Eu não sei. Você se toca?.

- Sim, principalmente depois de estar com você.

- Você pensa em mim?.

- O tempo todo - ela me abraçou por trás e ficamos nos olhando através do espelho - Eu quero muito fazer amor com você Mitchie, eu sei que você tem medo, mas sempre tem uma primeira vez para tudo, vai ser minha primeira vez também - me virei no abraço ficando de frente pra ela.

- Você está falando sério? Não é sua primeira vez, você já esteve com um monte de cara.

- Exatamente, eu estive com caras, mas nunca dormir com uma garota, então tecnicamente é minha primeira vez também, eu não sei como é ficar íntima de uma garota por completo, nós duas vamos descobrir isso juntas - fiquei olhando em seus olhos que mostravam tanta sinceridade e amor.

- Tudo bem.

- Tudo bem?.

- Eu também quero fazer amor com você Alex - Alex me deu o maior sorriso de todos.

- Eu vou te levar para sair amanhã.

- Não precisa me le...

- Eu quero, vai ser um jantar romântico.

- Ok, agora você pode me arrumar outro short e uma calcinha, se continuarmos aqui dentro, Miley e Taylor podem pensar besteira.

- Já volto - ela ia sair do banheiro, mas voltou - Você vai dormir comigo hoje à noite né?.

- Só se você prometer que vai se comportar - sorri.

- Eu prometo.

- Tudo bem.

Alex voltou com as roupas, eu me troquei e sai do banheiro. Quando cheguei no quarto o filme já estava no final, acho que Taylor e Miley nem perceberam que saímos.

Quando o filme acabou, desligamos as luzes e fomos dormir. Alex se deitou longe de mim e de costas, acho que ela estava com medo que eu pudesse achar que ela estava se aproveitando. Cheguei mais perto dela.

- Me abraça?! - ela se virou e me abraçou por trás. Sorri e segurei sua mão que estava descansando em minha barriga - Boa noite Alex. Eu te amo.

- Boa noite meu amor. Eu também te amo, muito - Ela beijou minha cabeça e me apertou mais contra ela, dormindo em seguida. Fechei os olhos e não pude deixar de sorrir nos braços da minha namorada.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

POV Alex.

Nunca tinha dormido tão bem em toda minha vida, como havia dormido ontem. Ter a garota que eu sempre sonhei nos meus braços era algo para ser apreciado. Como prometi para Mitchie ontem, eu me comportei durante à noite, bom a maior parte do tempo. Eu acordei no meio da noite e posso ou não ter segurado seus seios até dormir novamente, mas ela pareceu não se importar ou estava realmente dormindo. Minhas mãos ainda estavam no mesmo lugar, mas contra minha vontade eu tive que tirar.

Peguei meu celular para olhar a hora, era 9:00. Acordei cedo considerando a hora que dormi ontem. Provavelmente Rosa já havia feito o café da manhã, vou acordar Mitchie primeiro, depois acordo as duas que estão dormindo no chão.

Me levantei da cama e fui ao meu banheiro, escovei os dentes, lavei o rosto e dei uma ajeitada no meu cabelo que estava parecendo um ninho de passarinho. Voltei e me deitei atras de Mitchie novamente a abraçando contra meu corpo. Comecei colocar beijos suaves em seu pescoço, ela começou se mexer um pouco na cama, beijei sua bochecha e depois seus lábios, ela sorriu contra meus lábios me fazendo sorrir também.

- Bom dia - falei quando me afastei o suficiente para olhar para ela abrindo os olhos e olhando pra mim.

- Bom dia - dei mais um beijo em seus lábios - Eu posso me acostumar a acordar assim todos os dias - a beijei de novo, mas quando eu ia aprofundar o beijo ela se afastou me deixando confusa.

- O quê foi?.

- Só um minuto - ela se levantou e foi para o banheiro - Já volto - ela fechou a porta atras dela. Deitei na cama esperando minha namorada voltar. Não demorou muito tempo, Mitchie saiu do banheiro e ficou em cima de mim - Agora sim - ela abaixou a cabeça e me beijou. Senti sua língua em meus lábios e os abri permitindo que ela explorasse minha boca com sua língua. Era um beijo doce, porém ótimo. Senti que ela tinha ido até ao banheiro para escovar os dentes e não pude deixar de sorrir. Mitchie se afastou e olhou para mim - Por quê você está rindo?.

- Você não precisava escovar os dentes para me beijar, eu gosto do seu hálito da manhã.

- Você estava com o hálito refrescante e eu queria estar também para beijar você.

- Boba - a beijei de novo - Vamos acordar Miley e Taylor para tomar café - saímos da cama e fomos acordar nossas amigas o que levou um pouco mais de tempo.

Descemos as quatro para cozinha onde encontramos meus pais e Rosa sentados tomando café. Achei estranho geralmente eles tomam café mais cedo.

- Bom dia garotas - minha mãe falou de onde estava sentada. Respondemos nossos bom dias para todo mundo e nos sentamos.

- Rosa o que você fez para o café? - perguntei enquanto beijava a mão de Mitchie.

- Na verdade sua mãe fez o café da manhã e nós temos panquecas - olhei para minha mãe que estava sorrindo.

- Mãe?! Quanto tempo não vejo a Senhora cozinhando alguma coisa, cinco talvez sete anos?.

- Não exagere Alexandra - eu gemi frustrada quando ela disse meu nome - Tem um pouco de tempo, mas eu sou uma ótima cozinheira.

- Eu sei.

- Eu vou servir vocês - minha mãe pegou nossos pratos colocando as panquecas sobre eles.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não estou sabendo? Papai e a Senhora acordando tarde, panquecas feitas por você e agora você está nos servindo.

- Só estou feliz não posso? - minha mãe respondeu, mas eu ainda estava um pouco desconfiada - E fomos dormir tarde ontem também.

- Mas quando chegamos ontem vocês falaram que já iam dormir - meu pai sorriu e eu entendi tudo - Ok, já entendi e vou ficar traumatizada pelo resto da minha vida - todo mundo riu - Vocês sabiam que tinha quatro crianças em casa?.

- Como se já não tivéssemos visto você fazer coisas piores, né senhorita - minha mãe me provocou.

- Mas eu sou jovem.

- E eu e seu pai somos muito apaixonados ainda e somos ativos e..

- Oh Meu Deus mãe pare de falar - todos riram novamente.

- Amor deixa seus pais em paz, eles são casados e se amam - Mitchie tentou falar.

- Tudo bem, vamos mudar de assunto por favor? - falei um pouco chocada com o pensamento que meus pais fazem sexo. Eu sei que eles são casados e se amam e eu não deveria estar surtando por conta disso, mas é assustador imaginar seus próprios pais fazendo uma coisa dessas.

- O que vocês vão fazer hoje meninas? - meu pai perguntou.

- Ficar na piscina e mais tarde eu vou levar Mitchie para jantar - só o pensamento do que poderia acontecer hoje me deixou animada e nervosa ao mesmo tempo.

Depois do café da manhã fomos todas para meu quarto, nos trocamos para nossas roupas de banho. Assim que ficamos prontas nos dirigimos para piscina.

- Vou falar com minha mãe rapidinho, eu já volto - falei dando um beijo em Mitchie. Fui em direção a minha casa e encontrei Rosa assistindo Televisão - Rosa você sabe onde está minha mãe?.

- No quarto dela.

- Obrigada - me dirigi para as escadas e parei - E meu pai? - imaginar os dois juntos já era muito pra mim, se eu ver vou ficar traumatizada pelo resto da minha vida.

- Na biblioteca - Rosa riu de mim sabendo do meu pensamento.

- Só por garantia - ela riu mais ainda. Fui para o quarto da minha mãe e bati na porta.

- Entra - ela respondeu dentro do quarto.

- Hey mãe, podemos conversar? - ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não é sobre a conversa do café da manhã, é?.

- Não mãe por favor esquece aquilo.

- Tudo bem, o que você quer falar?.

- É mais um pedido também - ela acenou para que eu prosseguisse - Sabe aquele restaurante naquele hotel que costumávamos ir com frequência?.

- Sim, o que tem ele?.

- Será que a Senhora poderia ligar para reservar uma mesa e um quarto no hotel pra mim hoje à noite?.

- Posso sim, você vai me contar porque?.

- Conversei com Mitchie ontem e nós decidimos dar o próximo passo em nosso relacionamento e eu quero que seja algo romântico sabe? Quero que Mitchie se sinta confortável e principalmente eu quero que ela saiba o quanto eu amo eu me importo com ela, quero que seja uma noite inesquecível - eu e minha mãe conversávamos sobre tudo agora, e ela sabia da minha frustração e como Mitchie estava com medo.

- Ah querida, fico feliz por ela confiar o suficiente em você - minha mãe sorriu.

- Eu também - devolvi o sorriso.

- Vou fazer isso agora.

- Posso pedir outra coisa? - ela acenou - Se caso eu estiver muito cansada ou não dormir, posso faltar na escola amanhã?.

- Você não acha que está pedindo demais mocinha?.

- Por favor mãe, vai ser uma grande noite, nunca me senti assim por ninguém e eu só quero aproveitar o máximo, sem preocupação que preciso acorda cedo no outro dia - minha mãe me analisou durante um tempo.

- Tudo bem, mas só dessa vez viu, não se acostume.

- Obrigada mãe eu te amo, você é a melhor mãe do mundo - falei abraçando minha mãe que ria de mim.

Miley e Taylor foram embora depois do almoço. Mitchie ainda ficou mais um tempo comigo. Eu a levei para sua casa às cinco para que ela pudesse se arrumar para nosso encontro.

Voltei para casa de Mitchie às 7:30, nossa reserva no restaurante estava marcada para às 8:00. Mandei uma mensagem de texto para Mitchie avisando que eu estava no portão esperando por ela. Mitchie saiu cinco minutos depois e ela estava completamente linda. Ela usava um vestido prata curto e colado, com um decote generoso, ela calçava sapatos alto da cor preta e prata e seu cabelo estava solto com cachos nas pontas, ela estava maravilhosa. Sai do carro assim que ela se aproximou, abri a porta e dei um selinho nela.

- Você está linda - ela sorriu e me abraçou.

- Você também - eu estava usando um vestido preto curto frente única e estava calçando sandálias correspondentes, meu cabelo estava solto também.

- Vamos?! - ela acenou e entrou no carro, entrei no lado do motorista dando partida no carro saindo logo em seguida.

Chegamos no hotel onde íamos jantar quarenta minutos depois, parei o carro na frente do hotel e entreguei a chave para o manobrista.

- Reserva para Alex Russo - falei para a mulher da recepção.

- Sua mesa já está preparada Srta. Russo, me acompanhem por favor - ela sorriu para nós nos levando até nossa mesa - Um garçom já irá atende-las, tenham uma ótima noite.

- Obrigada - Mitchie e eu respondemos - Este lugar é incrível - Mitchie falou olhando tudo ao redor.

- É porque você não provou a comida ainda - ela se virou para mim, o sorriso nunca deixando seu rosto.

- Boa noite, eu sou Jeramy e serei seu garçom - o rapaz entregou o cardápio para nós - Eu posso trazer alguma coisa para vocês? - ele perguntou.

- Você pode trazer duas águas com gás enquanto decidimos o que pedir? - ele acenou e saiu - Então alguma coisa que te agrade? - Mitchie estava olhando o cardápio e franzindo a testa de forma adorável.

- Eu não tenho ideia, eu nem sei o que está escrito aqui, você pode pedir pra mim? - ela levantou os olhos do cardápio e olhou para mim.

- E se você não gostar?.

- Eu confio no seu paladar e você já está acostumada a isso - ela levantou a mão para apontar para o lugar.

- Tudo bem - o garçom voltou com nossas águas - Você pode nos trazer o numero oito do cardápio - ele anotou o pedido.

- Algo para beber?.

- Alguma coisa sem álcool.

- Temos soda, vinho e champanhe sem álcool.

- Vinho - ele anotou o pedido.

- Já volto com o pedido - acenamos e ele saiu.

- Se eu soubesse que era só falar o numero eu teria pedido.

- Você acha que eu sei falar essas merdas chiques que eles escrevem - ela riu - Eu sei que o numero oito é bom porque sempre que vinha aqui com meus pais eu pedia isso.

- Ah, eu estava querendo tanto ouvir você falar o nome de um desses pratos - ela fez beicinho me fazendo rir.

- Não vai ser dessa vez.

Terminamos de comer e ficamos na mesa conversando durante um tempo, eu podia ver que Mitchie estava nervosa, eu também estava. Depois de um tempo conversando, nós fomos para o salão principal do hotel para fazer o check-in. Falei meu nome para o recepcionista e ele me entregou a chave logo depois.

- Vamos?! - chamei Mitchie mostrando a chave do quarto, ela me deu um sorriso nervoso mas veio para onde eu estava, segurei a mão dela e fomos para o elevador. Minha mãe tinha reservado a cobertura para nós e eu pedi para que ela falasse para eles prepararem o quarto do jeito que eu queria.

O elevador parou na cobertura, saímos e fomos para o quarto que como era na cobertura só tinha o nosso naquele andar. Abri a porta e deixei Mitchie entrar primeiro.

- É lindo Alex - ela falou assim que entrou.

- Você não viu nada ainda - falei fechando a porta atras de mim - Venha aqui - ela veio até mim e eu segurei a mão dela novamente, abri a porta de vidro que dava acesso para a sacada e vi quando Mitchie engasgou com a visão me fazendo sorrir.

- Uau - nós conseguíamos ver quase todas as luzes de Nova York - É incrível - ela falou olhando para a cidade, eu a abracei por trás dando um beijo em sua cabeça. Não dissemos mais nada, ficamos olhando a cidade e aproveitando a presença uma da outra - Obrigada - ela falou baixinho - Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo - Mitchie se virou em meus braços e me beijou, o beijo não durou muito. Ficamos nos encarando durante um tempo - Vamos entrar, eu estou ficando com frio - estava realmente fazendo frio, ela acenou e fizemos nosso caminho para dentro novamente. Assim que estávamos na parte de dentro, um silencio constrangedor caiu sobre nós - Você está nervosa? - perguntei mas já sabendo a resposta.

- Sim.

- Olha se você não quiser a gente pode esperar, podemos apenas dormir - eu estava morrendo de vontade para ter Mitchie por completo, mas eu respeitaria se ela não se sentisse à vontade.

- Eu quero, você se lembra quando falei que só iria me entregar para pessoa que eu realmente amasse? - acenei lembrando do dia que a acusei de dormir com Shane - Eu te amo e eu quero você - sorri e segurei a mão dela a levando para o quarto - Alex! - ela falou assim que entramos no quarto. Eles prepararam o quarto como eu havia pedido. Tinha pétalas de rosa espalhada por todo o quarto e em cima da cama. Havia velas aromatizadas, morangos e champanhe.

- Isso é clichê não é? Você me acha brega - agora eu não estava tão confiante como estava há alguns minutos atras.

- Não, não é - ela continuou olhando ao redor do quarto - É lindo - ela se virou para mim novamente - Você é a melhor namorada que alguém poderia pedir, não acredito que eu tive essa sorte de ter você em minha vida - ela segurou meu rosto e me beijou docemente - Eu te amo - Mitchie falou assim que nos separamos do beijo.

- Eu também te amo - beijei Mitchie novamente e comecei caminhar com ela em direção a cama sem separar do beijo. Assim que chegamos na cama me separei do beijo e olhei em seus olhos que estavam cheios de amor. Minhas mãos foram para barra de seu vestido e eu o levantei sobre sua cabeça o jogando no chão, a deixando apenas de calcinha pois ela não usava sutiã. Beijei Mitchie novamente com carinho - Deita - falei docemente. Mitchie se deitou e eu aproveitei para tirar meu vestido também, ficando somente de calcinha. Fiquei em cima de Mitchie com os joelhos um de cada lado. Eu me permitir olhar para seu corpo - Você é a garota mais linda que eu já vi - ela sorriu passando a mão pelo meu rosto. Abaixei meu rosto dando um selinho, movi meus lábios para seu pescoço onde deixei alguns beijos fazendo com que Mitchie suspirasse, abaixei mais um pouco beijando seu colo e o seio direito em seguida. Dessa vez Mitchie gemeu meu nome. Continuei beijando seu corpo até chegar em sua ultima peça de roupa. Olhei para Mitchie novamente, ela só acenou com a cabeça e eu tirei a ultima peça a deixando completamente exposta para mim. Não pude deixar de admirar seu corpo. Subi meu rosto para beija-la com paixão, eu queria transmitir através desse beijo todo o amor e carinho que sentia por ela. Minha mão direita foi para sua entrada onde comecei acariciar sem me separar do beijo. Mitchie deixou escapar alguns gemidos no beijo enquanto eu passava meus dedos em sua área intima - Você tem certeza? - perguntei quando me separei do beijo. Mitchie só fechou os olhos com as caricias e acenou com a cabeça. Deslizei um dedo dentro dela a fazendo gemer e se apertar em mim, fiquei parada por um momento para que ela se acostumasse. Depois de um tempo Mitchie começou mexer seus quadris me fazendo saber que ela já havia se acostumado. Comecei mover meu dedo dentro e fora dela, minha boca estava em seu pescoço onde eu deixei um chupão que provavelmente ficaria a marca.

- Alex - ela gemeu - M-mais rápido, p-por favor - acelerei o movimento adicionando mais um dedo, fazendo com que Mitchie se contorcesse de prazer. Eu sabia que ela não ia durar muito tempo pela forma que ela estava gemendo e o jeito que suas paredes estavam apertando meus dedos dentro dela. Não demorou muito para Mitchie deixar um gemido alto com meu nome preencher o quarto. Assim que ela se acalmou eu tirei meus dedos de dentro dela, me deitei colocando Mitchie em cima de mim. Fiquei acariciando seus cabelos com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Eu estava muito feliz - Eu nunca vou me esquecer dessa noite, nunca vou me esquecer do que você fez pra mim - sua voz estava embargada. Segurei seu rosto para ela olhar pra mim e com certeza tinha lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Hey, não chore - falei limpando seu rosto.

- Você é a garota mais doce e carinhosa que eu já conheci, eu estou muito feliz, você é tudo pra mim Alex, eu te amo muito como jamais vou amar alguém do jeito que eu amo você - ela sorriu.

- Eu também te amo muito - ela me olhou enquanto sorria. Mitchie abaixou seu rosto e me beijou com toda paixão. Ela se levantou colocando os joelhos de cada lado me ocupando. Ela começou beijar todo meu corpo - O que você está fazendo? - eu sabia o que parecia ser, mas Mitchie nunca tinha feito isso antes e eu não estava esperando ser retribuída hoje.

- Você sempre diz que eu sou uma ótima professora - ela deu um sorriso malicioso - Mas eu sou uma excelente aluna e eu quero que você sinta tudo o que você me fez sentir.

- Você não precisa fazer isso - eu falei isso, mas já estava completamente entregue para ela.

- Eu sei, mas você não tem ideia do quanto eu quero - ela sorriu abaixando seu rosto e me fazendo gemer e gritar seu nome durante muito tempo.


End file.
